Jusqu'à maintenant
by Eleaa
Summary: Après sa rencontre avec Isobel, Elena commence à remettre en question ses sentiments pour Stefan et Damon.
1. Chapter 1

1.

Le téléphone sonna une nouvelle fois. Elena jeta rapidement un coup d'œil sur l'appareil et voyant qui appelait, ne répondit pas. Stefan n'avait cessé d'essayer de la joindre depuis le soir où Isobel était repartie, mais Elena n'avait ni la force, ni l'envie de le voir. Elle voulait rester seule.

Revoir sa mère biologique l'avait plus affectée qu'elle ne l'aurait cru, elle s'était attendue à ce que sa génitrice apparaisse avec des explications et des regrets, mais elle s'était retrouvée face à un vampire sanguinaire et sans cœur… Quelle déception. Et ce qu'elle lui avait dit juste avant son départ, l'avait encore plus troublée. Damon, amoureux d'elle ? Ce n'était pas possible.

Certes, elle ne pouvait renier le fait, que depuis quelques temps, ils s'étaient rapprochés, mais elle croyait qu'il ne s'agissait que d'un sentiment d'amitié. A aucun moment, il n'avait eu de gestes déplacés. Il n'avait jamais tenté ouvertement de l'embrasser ou de la toucher, il s'était presque toujours comporté comme un gentleman avec elle. Il la respectait, et lui avait accordé sa confiance, ce qu'elle considérait comme la chose la plus importante actuellement. Elle avait l'impression qu'il était le seul à la comprendre, à vraiment se préoccuper de ce qu'elle ressentait.

Assurément, Stefan était là pour elle, sa présence, notamment lors de sa rencontre avec Isobel l'avait grandement rassurée, cependant, elle sentait qu'ils s'éloignaient. Un espace qu'elle n'avait, pour l'instant, pas envie de combler, était en train de se former. Elle ne comprenait pas réellement pourquoi elle ne cherchait pas à retrouver leur complicité, pourquoi elle l'évitait.

Un coup frappé à sa porte interrompit ses pensées, elle n'eut pas le temps de faire un mouvement que Damon était déjà entré dans sa chambre et avait refermé la porte. Elle le regarda en écarquillant les yeux, et avant qu'elle ne puisse prononcer un mot, il s'approcha doucement d'elle, un sourire au coin des lèvres.

« - Stefan m'envoie.  
- Et depuis quand fais-tu ce qu'il te demande ?  
- Oh, je suis ici parce que je n'en peux plus de ces incessantes lamentations. »

Damon la contourna, s'assit au bord du lit d'Elena et récupéra l'ours en peluche qu'il avait déjà pris l'autre fois qu'il s'était rendu dans cette pièce. Elena le regarda l'air amusé, elle devrait vraiment considérer à lui donner cette peluche. Il leva les yeux vers elle et plongea son regard dans le sien. Elena sentit les battements de son cœur accélérer. Il perçut sans doute ce changement de rythme parce qu'il baissa le regard et le posa sur l'ourson.

« Pourquoi ne réponds-tu pas à ses appels ? »

Elena haussa les épaules, elle n'avait pas vraiment d'explication à lui donner, puisqu'elle-même ne comprenait pas son comportement. Elle prit soudainement conscience de l'idiotie de sa conduite, à quoi pensait-elle, éviter l'homme qu'elle aimait ne rimait à rien. Elle se précipita vers son téléphone, composa le numéro de Stefan et s'aperçut que Damon avait quitté sa chambre. Pourquoi était-il parti ainsi ? Elle avait besoin de lui parler de sa mère, elle avait besoin de se confier à lui. Elle jeta son portable sur son lit, sans se rendre compte que son interlocuteur avait répondu, elle sortit précipitamment de la pièce en criant le nom de Damon.

Arrivée sur le pas de la porte d'entrée, et voyant qu'il n'était pas là, elle pensa qu'il ne l'avait pas entendu, mais elle se rappela bien vite à qui elle avait à faire. Il semblait improbable qu'il n'ait pas perçu son appel. Elle s'avança sur le perron et réitéra son cri :

« Damon ? »

Elena devina une présence dans son dos, elle ne se retourna pas, sachant parfaitement que c'était lui. Elle sentit alors son souffle dans son cou, ce qui lui procura des frissons, il approcha doucement sa bouche de son oreille et souffla d'une voix langoureuse :

« Oui, Elena ? »

Sentir le corps de Damon si près du sien la mettait mal à l'aise, mais en même temps, elle appréciait cette proximité. Elle se retourna brusquement et ils se firent face. Leurs visages se touchaient presque, elle sentait le souffle du vampire sur ses lèvres, jamais ils n'avaient été aussi proches.

L'esprit de la jeune fille se mit alors à vagabonder, et Elena se demanda quelle saveur avait les baisers de Damon. L'envie soudaine de l'embrasser, de percevoir ses lèvres sur les siennes et de coller son corps au sien, s'empara d'elle et elle du lutter de toutes ses forces pour y résister. Elle ne cessait de se répéter, « pense à Stefan, pense à Stefan ». Damon plongea son regard d'azur dans le sien, l'air interrogateur.

Elena se mordit la lèvre inférieure, ferma les yeux et recula de quelques pas, sans se rendre compte que les marches se trouvaient juste derrière elle. Elle se serait étalée de tout son long si Damon ne l'avait pas retenue par la taille. D'une main, il repoussa les cheveux tombant sur sa joue, et la caressa. Il lui sourit, et Elena lui rendit timidement ce sourire.

Damon posa son regard sur les lèvres d'Elena, il savait que ce qu'il était sur le point de faire était mal, très mal, mais il ne pouvait lutter plus longtemps et enfouir les sentiments qu'il éprouvait pour Elena le tuait à petit feu. Il percevait les battements de son cœur, qui se faisaient de plus en plus rapides, et le fait qu'elle ne bougeait pas, le conforter dans son idée qu'elle n'était peut-être pas aussi insensible à lui qu'elle voulait bien le faire croire.

Alors qu'il approchait délicatement ses lèvres des siennes, il se sentit brutalement tirer en arrière. Sans qu'il n'ait vraiment le temps de réagir, il se retrouva plaqué avec force au sol, et ce qu'il vit, inquiéta le vampire qu'il était.


	2. Chapter 2

2.

Jamais il n'avait vu autant de colère et de haine dans le regard de son jeune frère. Stefan, toutes dents dehors, s'apprêtait à lui donner un coup de poing en pleine figure, mais Damon l'évita de justesse. Il repoussa vigoureusement son frère et se releva rapidement. Cependant, Stefan revint sans attendre à la charge, et alors qu'il tentait de plaquer Damon contre le mur de la maison, ce dernier inversa la situation et saisit son jeune frère à la gorge.

Il sentit la rage monter en lui, et il serra plus fort son étreinte. Stefan essayait, tant bien que de mal de se débattre, mais la poigne ferme de Damon l'empêchait de se libérer. Le regard féroce que lui lançait Stefan, ne l'encouragea pas à desserrer sa prise, et il serra les dents.

« Damon ! », lança Elena.

Mais ce dernier ne réagit pas, se contentant de fixer Stefan. Celui-ci commençait à suffoquer, ce qui provoqua un sentiment de satisfaction chez Damon.

« Damon, lâche-le ! » cria cette fois la jeune fille.

Voyant, que ses interventions ne provoquaient aucune réaction chez le frère aîné des Salvatore, elle se risqua à s'approcher et à poser une main sur son épaule.

« S'il te plaît » murmura-t-elle.

Damon savait qu'en faisant souffrir son frère, elle aussi souffrait. Mais c'était Stefan qui avait lancé les hostilités le premier, il n'allait tout de même pas se laisser attaquer sans riposter. Il sentit la main d'Elena se resserrer sur son épaule, il leva les yeux au ciel et relâcha son emprise. Stefan se toucha le cou et lança un regard noir à Damon. Elena s'avança vers Stefan et le prit dans ses bras.

Damon baissa les yeux. Si son intention était de le blesser, elle y était parvenue à merveille. Il quitta les lieux avec une vitesse surhumaine et se rendit dans la forêt. La voir se blottir dans les bras de son frère l'écœurait au plus haut point, et aussi, le rendait jaloux. Elena le déconcertait et possédait une emprise sur lui, dont elle n'avait même pas conscience

Lorsqu'il se trouvait à proximité d'elle, il n'était plus lui-même, il avait du mal à être celui que tout le monde craignait et que tout le monde pensait sans cœur. Elle réussissait à l'adoucir et à faire ressortir chez lui son humanité, et il n'aimait pas du tout ça. Il serra les poings, s'en voulant d'avoir été, une nouvelle fois, aussi faible face à elle.

La colère qu'il éprouvait à cet instant s'amplifia quand il se rendit compte qu'il n'était plus seul dans les bois. Il ne pouvait donc jamais être tranquille. Il humecta l'air, et sentit ses crocs faire surface, un humain approchait. Il percevait clairement les palpitations du sang circulant dans les veines du malheureux.

L'odeur de ce sang emplissait tout son être, sa gorge se fit aride et sèche : cet effluve incendiait littéralement sa poitrine. Ce parfum enivrant et envoûtant lui monta à la tête. Il pouvait déjà s'imaginer en train de planter ses crocs dans le cou de sa victime, en train de se délecter de son sang et de le vider, jusqu'à la dernière goutte.

Il n'avait plus tué d'humain depuis si longtemps qu'il pensa que ce soir, il était peut-être temps d'y remédier. L'image d'Elena s'imposa alors à son esprit. Il essaya de ne plus penser à elle, et tenta de se concentrer sur sa proie, mais il n'y parvenait pas. Sans cesse, le visage d'Elena surgissait dans ses pensées, et il imaginait déjà la déception qu'il pourrait lire dans ses yeux quand elle apprendrait qu'il avait tué à nouveau.

L'homme se rapprochait de plus en plus de lui, Damon serra les poings en tentant de se maîtriser. Il sentit ses muscles se contracter, la soif commençait à lui brûler la gorge. Il suffisait d'une seconde d'inattention et s'en était fini de ce promeneur. Il aurait réussi à contrer son inclination à vouloir se jeter sur l'humain, si celui-ci n'avait pas trouvé le moyen de tomber juste à ses pieds en se blessant la main.

Damon n'eut pas le temps de se raisonner qu'il était déjà accroupi auprès de l'homme, tenant sa main ensanglantée dans la sienne. Il releva son visage vers celui du promeneur, et il lut de la peur, sentiment qu'il provoquait chez toutes ses victimes. L'homme ne cherchait même pas à s'échapper, sachant que c'était fini pour lui. Damon approcha la main de sa bouche et résista à l'appel, pourtant intense, du liquide rouge qui jaillissait de la plaie ouverte.

Tuer cet homme aurait été trop facile, il aurait voulu qu'il crie et tente de s'enfuir. Son inaction venait de lui sauver la vie. Il ne résista cependant pas à l'envie de lécher le sang visible dans la paume de l'être humain, ce qui lui procura une sensation de bien être intense… Il relâcha hâtivement la main de cet étranger, usa de son don pour lui faire oublier ce qu'il venait de se passer et quitta sans tarder les lieux.

Voilà maintenant, que même, quand elle n'était pas là, il culpabilisait à l'idée de tuer des personnes. Elle avait vraiment une mauvaise influence sur lui ! Il rentra au manoir, en sachant pertinemment qu'il n'y trouverait personne, Stefan était beaucoup trop occupé à prendre soin d'Elena. Cette pensée lui donna envie de vomir. Il balança son manteau de cuir sur le canapé et se dirigea dans chambre, tout en déboutonnant sa chemise noire.

Il l'entendit entrer dans la maison et monter à l'étage. Il quitta son haut et se retourna au moment même où elle posait son pied dans sa chambre. Ses joues, ruisselantes de larmes ôtèrent le sourire narquois qui venait d'apparaître sur le visage de Damon. Sa respiration saccadée l'empêchait de parler et elle du reprendre son souffle avant de pouvoir s'exprimer.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? » demanda-t-il froidement.

La jeune fille entra dans la pièce, s'appuya contre le mur derrière elle et tenta de se calmer. Damon la fixa quelques secondes d'un air interrogateur, avant de se tourner et de s'observer dans le miroir.

« - J'ai besoin de ton aide, s'exclama-t-elle enfin.  
- Je n'ai pas de temps à t'accorder.

- Damon, je t'en prie, je ne serais pas venue si ça n'avait pas été important. »

Les paroles de la jeune fille l'intriguait fortement, et malgré son envie de l'envoyer balader, sa curiosité prit le dessus. De plus, il n'avait pas mieux à faire, et il se dit que ça lui changerait les idées. Il se retourna alors vers elle et demanda :

« Que puis-je faire pour toi, Anna ? »


	3. Chapter 3

3.

Elena ne savait que dire. Elle était toujours blottie dans les bras de Stefan, mais ce n'était pas dans les siens qu'elle avait envie d'être. Elle l'avait haï quand il était intervenu tout à l'heure, elle aurait tellement aimé embrasser Damon. Réussir à avouer son attirance pour lui était un grand pas, et elle se demandait combien de temps encore elle parviendrait à refouler les sentiments nouveaux qui étaient en train de s'emparer de son cœur.

Cependant, lorsque Damon s'était défendu et avait fait du mal à Stefan, elle n'avait pu s'empêcher de le détester lui aussi. Elena prit alors soudainement peur de ses sentiments et de son attitude vis à vis des deux frères. Elle leur faisait revivre ce qu'ils avaient vécu avec cette garce de Katherine.

Elena croyait que seul son physique la rapprochait d'elle, mais apparemment, elle s'était trompée, elle était en train de devenir comme elle. Elle ne voulait pas changer, elle ne voulait pas être associée à Katherine plus qu'elle ne l'était déjà. Il fallait qu'elle choisisse entre les Salvatore, mais elle savait pertinemment que ce choix impliquerait une perte, et il lui était inconcevable de perdre l'un d'entre eux.

Stefan desserra son étreinte et la regarda.

« - Je suis désolé, murmura-t-il.  
- De quoi ?  
- De m'être emporté de cette façon. »

Elena haussa les épaules et ne répondit rien. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi il s'excusait, c'était plutôt à elle de le faire. Il n'avait rien à se reprocher. C'était elle qui avait failli embrasser Damon, elle et personne d'autre. Cette attitude la dépassait. Pourquoi devait-il sans cesse se chercher des excuses alors qu'il ne faisait rien de mal. Stefan observait la jeune fille, attendant une quelconque réaction ou un mot de sa part, mais elle n'en fit rien, se contentant de regarder son petit ami dans les yeux.

« Je vais rentrer… », dit-elle doucement.

Stefan hocha la tête et s'écarta d'Elena qui déposa un furtif baiser sur ses lèvres. Elle lui sourit tendrement et retourna dans l'habitation sans se retourner. Elle ferma la porte et se laissa glisser contre celle-ci, jusqu'à ce qu'elle atteigne le sol. Elle ramena ses genoux contre sa poitrine et posa sa tête dessus. Elle soupira longuement.

Elle ne savait plus que faire, ni penser. Elle avait évité la confrontation avec Stefan, ce qui était stupide, elle aurait du lui parler au lieu de le fuir ainsi. En même temps, il n'avait rien fait pour la retenir ou l'aider à se confier. Elle devait lui dire que ses sentiments pour lui et pour Damon étaient flous.

Elle allait certainement lui briser le cœur, mais elle se devait d'être franche et honnête avec lui. Tant qu'elle ne serait pas certaine de savoir ce qu'elle ressentait vraiment pour Damon, elle devait arrêter de le voir. De les voir, tous les deux. Cela lui permettrait d'avoir les idées claires.

Elle se releva en soupirant alors que Jérémy descendait de l'étage. Il lui lança un regard noir et passa devant elle sans dire un mot. Elle secoua la tête, désespérée. Il lui en voulait toujours de lui avoir menti et elle n'avait pas réussi à le convaincre qu'elle avait fait ça dans le but de le protéger. Elena devrait avoir une discussion avec lui aussi. Mais plus tard, elle devait d'abord s'occuper des deux frères, avant d'avoir affaire au sien.

Elle sortit de l'habitation et fut surprise de trouver Stefan sur le perron. Il n'avait pas bougé depuis qu'elle l'avait quitté, il regardait dans le vide et avait l'air complètement anéanti.

« Stefan ? »

Il se tourna vers Elena, les yeux empli de tristesse.

« - Tu es amoureuse de lui, n'est-ce pas ?, demanda-t-il la gorge nouée.  
- Non… Je…  
- C'est bien ce qu'il me semblait.  
- Pardon ?  
- Tu es tombée amoureuse de mon frère. Tu es au courant de notre passé, de notre histoire avec Katherine et pourtant, tu reproduis exactement le même schéma. Je ne te pensais pas comme ça, comme elle…  
- Je ne lui ressemble en rien.  
- Il faut croire que si.  
- Tu ne sais rien de ce que je ressens Stefan. Je t'aime, toi…  
-… Mais tu aimes aussi Damon, la coupa-t-il.  
- Oui, je l'aime, mais pas de la même façon que toi. Il est mon ami.  
- Il est bien plus que ça, arrête de te mentir à toi-même. Plus les jours passent, plus tu t'éloignes de moi et te rapproches de lui. Tu crois que je ne l'ai pas remarqué ? Je n'ai rien dit parce que tu semblais avoir besoin d'un ami, de lui. Mais maintenant, ce que tu ressens pour lui, mon propre frère, est bien plus profond que tu ne veux te l'avouer, n'est-ce pas ?

- N'est-ce pas ? cria-t-il.  
- Stefan… Ce n'est pas ça.  
- Non, Elena, il n'y a rien à dire. Tu n'as pas à te justifier, l'amour ne s'explique pas. Si tu m'aimes, comme tu le prétends, alors respecte-moi, et fais un choix. Lui ou moi. Tu ne peux pas nous avoir tous les deux ».

Il la regarda, attristé et l'abandonna sur le palier, quittant la propriété, plus rapide que jamais.


	4. Chapter 4

4.

A peine eut-il achevé sa question, qu'il regrettait déjà. Il n'avait aucune envie de s'impliquer dans quoi que ce soit avec Anna.

« - Il a tué ma mère.

- Qui ?  
- John Gilbert.  
- Tu m'en vois navré, répondit Damon en esquissant un sourire.  
- Il faut que tu m'aides, toute seule je n'arriverais pas à le tuer.  
- Bien que tes propos me flattent Anna, même avec mon appui, nous n'arriverions pas à nous débarrasser de lui. »

Anna regarda Damon, les yeux grands ouverts, attendant une explication.

« - Il porte une bague qui le protège.  
- Il suffit de lui enlever dans ce cas.  
- Bon courage à toi alors », répliqua Damon en remettant sa chemise et s'observant dans le miroir.

Anna baissa les yeux au sol. Elle s'était trompée, évidemment que Damon n'allait pas l'aider. Qu'avait-elle cru en venant ici, trouver un ami ? Elle aurait mieux fait de rester chez elle et chercher une solution par elle-même. Non, elle devait essayer de le convaincre, lui seul pouvait lui prêter main forte.

« S'il te plaît Damon ».

Il se retourna et la regarda dans les yeux.

« - Anna. Tu m'aurais demandé de venir tuer n'importe qui, je serais sans doute venu. Mais John Gilbert, il en est hors de question.  
- Pourquoi ? Je croyais que tu le détestais ?  
- C'est le cas.  
- Explique-moi alors, insista la jeune fille.  
- Je n'ai pas d'explications à te fournir, maintenant rentre chez toi. »

Anna fulminait intérieurement mais quitta les lieux sans demander son reste. Quand Damon avait une idée en tête, rien ne réussissait à le faire changer d'avis. Son obstination à vouloir libérer Katherine du tombeau en était la preuve. Anna, n'ayant nulle part où aller, se précipita chez Jérémy.

Damon descendit dans le salon et y trouva, sans surprise, son frère, assis en train de siroter un verre de whisky. Celui-ci lui lança un regard glacial mais ne dit rien. Damon prit un verre et tendit la main vers la bouteille, Stefan lui attrapa le poignet avant qu'il ne l'atteigne.

« Ne t'approche plus d'elle », dit doucement ce dernier, en plantant ses yeux dans les siens.

Damon libéra son poignet avec facilité et se servit.

« Essaie donc de m'en empêcher », répliqua-t-il, un sourire mielleux aux lèvres.

Stefan se leva et fixa Damon. Ce dernier, un franche sourire aux lèvres cette fois, soutint son regard. Il posa alors son verre sans détourner le regard.

« - Tu me refais le coup de la verveine, sérieusement ?  
- Ne t'approche plus d'elle.  
- Stefan, mon bon Stefan, j'ai l'impression qu'on a déjà eu cette discussion, il y a des mois de ça. Elle n'a pas eu d'effet auparavant, elle n'en aura pas plus maintenant. Je ne quitterais pas cette ville, je ne quitterais pas… Elena.  
- Et si elle ne veut plus te voir ?  
- Elle ou toi ?  
- Elle.  
- Tu seras quand même obligé de supporter ma présence. Je me sens bien ici, je n'ai aucune raison de m'en aller. Si tu n'es pas content, libre à toi de partir.  
- Tu m'avais certifié que vous n'étiez qu'amis.  
- Le cœur a ses raisons que la raison igno…  
- … Je ne plaisante pas, Damon.  
- Mais moi non plus, elle est mon amie.  
- Une amie que tu rêves de serrer dans tes bras et d'embrasser.  
- Ohhh je suis moins chaste que toi, je ne me contenterais pas d'un baiser, répondit Damon, un sourire espiègle ayant fait son apparition sur son visage.

Stefan, plus furieux que jamais essayait de se contenir. Il savait pertinemment qu'il ne pouvait physiquement rien faire contre son frère : il était beaucoup trop fort pour lui. Il n'avait pas non plus de moyen de pression, rien ne le ferait changer d'avis. Rien. Rien... A part Elena. En l'atteignant elle, il pouvait l'atteindre lui.


	5. Chapter 5

5.

Elena soupira et reposa son journal. Elle n'avait pas envie d'écrire. D'ailleurs qu'écrirait-elle ? « Cher journal, aujourd'hui j'ai failli embrasser le frère de celui que je suis censée aimer ». Censer, pourquoi ce mot lui était-il venu à l'esprit ? N'aurait-elle pas du penser « celui que j'aime » ?

Elle fit un signe de dénégation et ferma les yeux. L'image de Damon s'imposa à elle. Elle se demandait ce qu'il pouvait penser, avait-il eu lui aussi envie de l'embrasser ? Rien n'était sûr avec l'aîné des Salvatore. Rien. Il ne devait s'agir que pour lui d'un jeu, il avait tenté de la séduire seulement dans le but de blesser Stefan.

« Oui, c'est sûrement ça », dit-elle à voix haute pour essayer de se convaincre elle-même.

« - Tu parles toute seule maintenant ?, demanda Jenna par l'embrasure de la porte.  
- Oui… Non… Je réfléchissais.  
- A quoi ? »

Elena se leva de sa chaise et récupéra sa veste.

« - A rien ! Je vais faire un tour !

- A cette heure tardive ?, s'étonna sa tante.  
- Oui, j'ai besoin de marcher.  
- Très bien, sois prudente et ne rentre pas trop tard.

- Ne t'inquiète pas !, répondit Elena en se forçant à sourire ».

La jeune fille quitta l'habitation. Elle commença à marcher, sans avoir de but précis. Elle n'avait nulle part où aller. Perdue dans ses pensées, elle entreprit sa promenade. Elle s'arrêta d'un coup lorsqu'elle se rendit compte où ses pas l'avaient menés. Le cimetière. Elena sentit les larmes monter à ses yeux. Ses parents lui manquaient atrocement. Elle aurait tellement aimé que sa mère soit là, qu'elle se confie à elle comme elle le faisait, et que sa mère lui donne ses précieux conseils.

Elena s'approcha du portail et le poussa délicatement. Elle ne s'étonna pas qu'il fût ouvert et pénétra dans l'enceinte du cimetière. Elle connaissait les allées par cœur, et le manque d'éclairage ne l'empêcha pas de trouver la tombe de ses parents. Voir leurs noms inscrits sur la pierre tombale déclencha une crise de larmes. Elle se laissa tomber contre la pierre et s'abandonna, lâchant les larmes qu'elle retenait depuis trop longtemps. La disparition de ses parents, Jérémy, Bonnie, Isobel, Stefan et Damon. Damon. Damon. Son prénom résonnait dans sa tête. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à lui.

Elle leva la tête, regarda le ciel étoilé et ferma les yeux. Elle sentit quelques gouttes d'eau lui tomber sur le visage, se mêlant à ses larmes. Elle profitait de la fraicheur de la pluie sur ses joues, lorsqu'elle entendit comme des bruits de pas. Elle ouvrit les yeux et ne vit personne. Il commençait à pleuvoir à plein temps. Elena se releva, se disant qu'il était peut-être temps de rentrer.

Elle prit une grande respiration et commença à quitter les lieux quand elle entendit à nouveau des bruits de pas. Elle se retourna brusquement. Personne. Elle se prit la tête entre les mains, se disant qu'elle commençait à perdre la tête. Elle releva le visage et regarda la forêt qui s'étendait au loin, elle crut apercevoir une silhouette et plissa les yeux pour essayer de mieux voir. Oui, il y avait bien quelqu'un. La pluie battante l'empêchait de clairement distinguer de qui il s'agissait. Une jeune fille, le visage fin, de longs cheveux noirs. Elena écarquilla les yeux, elle avait l'impression qu'il s'agissait d'elle-même. Comment était-ce possible ? Etait-ce possible ?

« Katherine… », murmura-t-elle.

Elle fut soudain prise de panique, poussa un cri et détala sur le champ. La pluie tombait à verse désormais. Elena courait aussi vite qu'elle le pouvait, en se tournant sans cesse. Au bout de quelques minutes, elle constata que personne ne la suivait. Elle s'arrêta et reprit son souffle. Elle fit les cent pas, les mains sur les hanches.

Avait-elle halluciné ? Se pouvait-il que Katherine soit de retour à Mystic Falls ? Non, c'était impossible. Si elle l'avait vraiment vue, cette dernière n'aurait pas hésité un seul instant pour s'en prendre à elle. Or, il n'en avait été rien, elle l'avait laissée partir.

Damon regardait Elena tourner en rond depuis sa fenêtre. Il sourit, la voyant se parler toute seule. Il fut tenté d'écouter ce qu'elle disait, mais se retint. Elle était trempée de la tête aux pieds, mais ne semblait pas s'en rendre compte. La voir ainsi mouillée ravit Damon qui ne se lassait pas d'observer ses vêtements collés à sa peau, laissant transparaître sa plastique parfaite.

Ce corps, identique à celui de la femme qu'il avait tant aimé, faisait remonter en lui des sentiments qu'il croyait éteints. Il ne cessait de se demander si son attirance pour Elena ne venait tout simplement pas de sa ressemblance avec Katherine. Ne se servait-il pas d'elle pour retrouver son amour perdu ? Il osait espérer que non. Elena était totalement différente de Katherine. Elle était parvenue à le toucher, au plus profond de son être. Elle l'avait réveillé et lui avait donné l'envie de continuer d'exister.

Damon ouvrit la fenêtre et sauta dehors, atterrissant à quelques mètres d'Elena. Celle-ci se retourna et arqua les sourcils, surprise de le voir là. Elle regarda derrière lui et remarqua le manoir des Salvatore. Sa course effrénée l'avait menée ici, sans qu'elle s'en aperçoive.

Ils s'observèrent quelques instants sans dire un mot.

Elena eut presque le souffle coupé lorsqu'elle se rendit pleinement compte à quel point l'homme qui lui faisait face était beau. Il n'était dehors que depuis quelques minutes, mais il était déjà trempé. Sa chemise noire moulait son torse, laissant apparaître ses muscles saillants, ce qui perturba grandement la jeune fille.

Damon plongea alors son regard dans le sien, et Elena fut complètement hypnotisée par ce regard bleu azur, si bien qu'elle n'osait prononcer un mot, de peur de briser ce moment à la fois intime et troublant. Il s'approcha doucement d'elle et lui tendit la main.

« Viens, rentrons », souffla Damon.

Elena hocha la tête mais ne fit pas un geste. Il s'avança un peu plus vers elle, lui tendant toujours la main, attendant qu'elle réagisse. Elle fit quelques pas pour effacer la distance qu'il y avait entre eux et posa sa main sur la joue de Damon. Celui-ci fronça les sourcils face à cette réaction inattendue mais ne protesta pas.

Il plaça sa main sur sa taille et rapprocha son bassin du sien. Elena percevait les battements de son cœur qui s'accéléraient. Leurs deux corps si proches la troublaient profondément mais elle ne voulait en aucun cas rompre cette proximité, à la fois particulière et désarmante.

Damon prit alors les choses en main et approcha son visage de celui de la jeune fille. Elle sentit le souffle du vampire sur son visage, et comme auparavant, cette sensation lui procura des frissons qui s'étendirent à tout son corps. Il approcha ses lèvres des siennes et les effleurèrent. Voyant qu'elle ne protestait pas, Damon continua son approche délicate et déposa un baiser sur la bouche de la jeune fille. La réponse d'Elena ne se fit pas attendre, elle entrouvrit ses lèvres et encouragea Damon à continuer, ce qu'il fit.


	6. Chapter 6

6.

Elena crut que son cœur allait exploser. Comment un simple baiser pouvait-il lui faire ressentir pareille sensation ? Plus rien n'existait, plus rien n'avait d'importance. Elle se moquait de tout. Le temps avait suspendu son vol. Seul Damon comptait à ce moment précis.

Son monde était bouleversé, tout ce en quoi elle croyait s'était évaporé à l'instant même où les lèvres du vampire s'étaient posées sur les siennes. Il l'avait embrassée doucement, en prenant son temps, sans doute pour ne pas la brusquer, puis il avait laissé sa nature prendre le dessus et son baiser était devenu plus fougueux, passionnel.

Elle ne s'était jamais sentie aussi vivante de toute son existence. Etre dans ses bras lui procurait un sentiment de sécurité et de bien-être jamais égalé auparavant. La terre entière était en parfaite harmonie, Elena était là où elle aurait du se trouver depuis bien longtemps.

La magie de cet instant se brisa lorsque l'aîné des Salvatore interrompit leur baiser et s'écarta d'elle. Elena avait du mal à respirer, elle tentait de reprendre ses esprits. Sa gorge, nouée par l'émotion l'empêchait de prononcer ne serait-ce qu'un mot. D'ailleurs elle n'en avait pas envie. Parler aurait instauré une distance entre eux.

Elle posa enfin ses yeux noisette sur Damon qui crut défaillir sur place. Elle ne l'avait jamais regardé de cette manière, comme s'il était le seul être qui comptait dans tout l'univers, comme s'il était la seule personne qui était importante à ses yeux. Aussi loin qu'il pouvait s'en rappeler, personne ne lui avait accordé autant de considération en un seul regard.

« Elena… Je… »

Il ne savait que dire. Enfin si, il ne le savait que trop bien. Mais il ne pouvait pas lui avouer, il n'était pas quelqu'un qui se confiait facilement. Toutefois, il mourait d'envie de lui révéler ce qu'il ressentait au plus profond de son être. Il ferma les yeux l'espace de quelques instants, repensant à ce baiser, aussi enivrant qu'envoûtant, qui venait de lui prouver qu'Elena n'était pas aussi indifférente envers lui qu'elle le laissait penser. 

Lorsqu'il se décida enfin à regarder la jeune fille, il lut du regret sur son visage. Il pesta intérieurement. Bien sûr qu'elle s'en voudrait de s'être laissé aller, surtout avec lui. Lui, le frère de celui qu'elle aimait. Quel imbécile. Jamais elle ne le choisirait, elle resterait avec Stefan, et l'histoire se répéterait à nouveau. Sa mâchoire se crispa, il n'aurait pas du s'abandonner ainsi.

La pluie n'avait cessé de tomber, et Elena commençait à grelotter. Peut-être que Damon ne sentait rien, mais elle percevait les gouttes d'eau sur sa peau, et elle était complètement glacée.

« - Damon… , commença-t-elle.  
- Je sais Elena, répondit froidement le vampire, en la coupant. »

La jeune fille fut étonnée par le ton qu'il employa. Elle fonça les sourcils, se demandant ce qu'elle avait bien pu faire pour l'énerver. Elle remarqua que les poings du vampire étaient serrés, marquant sa colère.

Ils continuaient à s'observer mutuellement en silence. Ces quelques secondes semblaient s'éterniser, et Elena avait l'impression qu'elle allait se noyer dans ce regard océan.

Sans qu'elle ne s'y attende, Damon tourna les talons et se dirigea vers le manoir d'un pas décidé. Elle écarquilla les yeux, ne comprenant toujours pas son attitude glaciale. Elle entreprit de le suivre, mais il se retourna et lui lança un regard noir.

« Rentre chez toi », lâcha-t-il en reprenant sa marche.

Elena ne l'écouta pas, combla les quelques mètres qui les séparaient et lui attrapa le bras avec vigueur. Il se retourna et la regarda d'un air si mélancolique que la jeune fille relâcha la pression sur son bras.

« - Damon…, murmura-t-elle.  
- Elena, dit-il d'une voix plus adoucie, rentre chez toi.  
- Mais… »

Damon soupira et leva les yeux au ciel.

« Qu'est-ce que vous faites tous les deux dehors ? » lança Stefan depuis le porche.

Voyant la pluie tomber à grosses gouttes, il se précipita à une vitesse surhumaine près d'Elena et l'entoura de ses bras.

« Rentrons, tu es trempée de la tête aux pieds, tu vas attraper froid », déclara son petit ami.

Il n'attendit pas la réponse d'Elena et l'entraîna à l'intérieur du manoir. Celle-ci se laissa faire sans demander son reste. Elle tourna la tête une dernière fois en direction de Damon, celui-ci avait disparu.

Elle laissa l'eau couler à flot sur sa peau, profitant de la chaleur de celle-ci. Elle ferma les yeux et inspira profondément.

Qu'avait-elle fait ? Elle aimait Stefan, pourquoi avait-elle laissé son frère l'embrasser, et surtout pourquoi y avait-elle pris un plaisir fou ? Elle ne s'était jamais sentie aussi bien que pendant ces quelques minutes, aussi éphémères fussent-elles.

Elle arrêta l'eau et s'appuya contre le mur derrière elle. Après tout ce n'était qu'un baiser, un simple baiser.

Elle se décida enfin à sortir de la douche, se sécha, enfila les habits laissés par Stefan, ses habits à lui. Elle les huma, appréciant leur odeur, si différente pourtant de celle de Damon… Elle descendit les escaliers pour rejoindre le salon. Elle s'arrêta sur la dernière marche, entendant des bribes de conversation entre les deux frères.

« - Je ne suis pas d'humeur Damon.  
- Parce que tu as déjà été d'humeur à plaisanter ?, répliqua l'aîné de Salvatore en esquissant un sourire.  
- S'est-il passé quelque chose entre vous ou non ?, demanda Stefan le regard sombre.  
- Oui Stefan, nous nous sommes embrassés comme des fous sous la pluie, un vrai baiser, passionnel et fougueux ! ».

Elena se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Elle ne s'attendait pas à ce que Damon avoue ce qu'il s'était passé entre eux.

Stefan croisa les bras sur sa poitrine en regardant son frère qui ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire. Il donna une tape sur l'épaule de Stefan.

« - Détends-toi mon vieux, tu sais pertinemment qu'Elena n'est que mon amie et que jamais, oh grand jamais, elle ne fera quoi que ce soit pour te blesser. Elle t'aime trop pour ça, répondit Damon, dont le regard s'était assombri.  
- Ce n'est pas en elle que je n'ai pas confiance, mais toi.  
- Aoutch, touché. Ça me fait mal ce que tu me dis là, vraiment, je… ne suis pas sûr de pouvoir m'en remettre.  
- Tu te crois drôle ?  
- Oh non, je sais que je le suis, répliqua Damon un sourire taquin aux lèvres ».

Stefan ferma les yeux, inspira et serra les poings. Son frère jouait avec lui et essayait de le faire craquer, mais il ne céderait pas et ne se laisserait pas déstabiliser.

« - Stefan, j'ai la vague impression que nos conversations se répètent, alors je vais essayer d'être clair, une nouvelle fois, puisque apparemment ça ne veut pas rentrer dans ton petit crâne. Oui, je tiens à Elena. Oui, Elena tient à moi. Mais c'est tout. Nous sommes seulement amis, des amis proches, je le reconnais. Mais elle n'est pas Katherine, son intention n'est pas de jouer avec nous, ni de nous faire souffrir. Elle ne va pas s'amuser avec tes sentiments, ni les miens.  
- Faudrait-il pour ça que tu en es !, répliqua Stefan  
- Je vais me contenter d'ignorer ta remarque mon cher frère. Elena sait de qui elle est amoureuse, elle n'a aucun doute là-dessus. Son choix a été fait depuis le début, elle n'est pas Katherine, répéta-t-il. Maintenant si tu veux bien m'excuser ».

Il laissa son frère pantois dans le salon et passa devant Elena en lui souriant.

« Bonne nuit Elena ! », déclara-t-il en montant à l'étage.

Elle savait très bien qu'il avait remarqué sa présence depuis un bon bout de temps, elle n'était pas dupe. Et elle savait très bien aussi que son petit discours lui était autant destiné à elle qu'à Stefan.


	7. Chapter 7

7.

« - Je vais lui dire.  
- Libre à toi de le faire, Elena, répliqua Damon en se regardant dans le miroir.  
- Tu ne t'opposes même pas à cette idée ? », demanda la jeune fille.

Damon se retourna et s'approcha doucement d'Elena, restée dans l'embrasure de la porte. Il avait pris soin de ne pas fermer sa chemise, laissant apparaître son torse musclé, ce qui troubla la jeune fille. Il se pencha vers elle, elle pouvait sentir son souffle sur son visage. Elle recula d'un pas et soupira. Il émit un petit rire et planta ses yeux azur dans les siens.

« Non. Tu peux lui raconter ce que tu veux. Ce n'est pas comme si ça avait une quelconque importance. »

Elena haussa les sourcils et déglutit. Ainsi, le baiser qu'ils avaient échangé ne signifiait absolument rien pour lui. Elle avait donc était la seule à ressentir cette sensation profonde qu'ils ne formaient plus qu'un ? Evidemment. Qu'avait-elle cru, il s'agissait de Damon après tout.

Elle prit une grande inspiration et lança un « très bien » en tournant les talons. Elle n'eut pas le temps de faire un pas que Damon la retint par le bras. Elle ne réagit pas et sentit qu'il rapprochait son corps du sien. Il plaça sa bouche à quelques centimètres de son oreille.

« Tu es consciente qu'en révélant à mon frère que nous nous sommes embrassés, tu vas, d'une part, le faire souffrir, ce qui ne me gêne pas vraiment au passage, et d'autre part, tu vas perdre sa confiance. Et je pense que ce n'est pas ce que tu veux… », murmura-t-il.

Il s'écarta d'elle alors qu'elle se retournait pour lui faire face.

« - Je ne lui mentirais pas.  
- Oh, ce ne sera pas un mensonge, juste… une omission volontaire, répondit Damon en souriant.  
- Tu ne prends donc rien au sérieux Damon, soupira Elena.  
- Si, répondit-il en faisant la moue.  
- Non, la vraie raison pour laquelle tu ne veux pas que je me confie à Stefan c'est parce que tu sais pertinemment qu'il t'en voudra. Et pas qu'un peu. Tu as peur de perdre la complicité que vous venez à peine de retrouver. Tu as peur de perdre ton frère, le seul qui se soucie vraiment de toi.  
- Je survivrais, dit-il en retournant dans la chambre.  
- Comme tu survis à la trahison de Katherine ? »

Il se retourna et la foudroya du regard. Il se retrouva devant elle en l'espace d'une seconde et la fixa, la mâchoire serrée. 

« - J'ai touché un point sensible on dirait, lâcha Elena.  
- Oui Elena, tu sais exactement quoi dire pour me blesser.  
- Te blesser ?  
- Hum hum, répondit-il en hochant la tête, avec cette simple question, tu me rappelles que j'ai profondément aimé une femme pendant plus de cent ans et que celle-ci n'en avait, et n'a d'ailleurs, absolument rien à faire de moi. Mais qui pourrait te le reprocher ? Je veux dire, pourquoi le méchant Damon ne devrait pas souffrir lui aussi hein ?  
- Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai voulu dire. C'est juste que depuis cette découverte…  
- Quoi ?, la coupa-t-il, que je ne vis plus ? Laisse-moi te rappeler une chose Elena, je ne suis pas humain, ça fait bien longtemps que c'est le cas. Mon cœur ne bat plus et il n'est pas prêt de recommencer. Ni pour Katherine, ni pour… »

Il n'acheva pas sa phrase en entendant la porte claquer en bas, signifiant que Stefan venait de rentrer.  
Il leva les yeux au ciel et retourna dans sa chambre en fermant la porte. Elena soupira et resta quelques instants devant celle-ci. Aussi loin qu'elle pouvait s'en rappeler, c'était une des seule fois où Damon se confiait réellement à elle. Elle venait de rencontrer une autre facette de lui qu'elle appréciait…

Elle descendit au rez-de-chaussée. Personne ne s'y trouvait. Elle arpenta les différentes salles et ne vit personne.

« Stefan ? », appela-t-elle.

Pas de réponse. Elle sentit alors une présence derrière elle et se retourna. Personne. Elle était pourtant presque sûre d'avoir sentit quelqu'un près d'elle. Elle regarda autour d'elle et haussa les sourcils. Quelqu'un était forcément entré dans la maison, la porte avait claquée, et Damon l'avait perçu lui aussi.

Elle entendit alors un bruit sourd à l'étage. Elena se dirigea vers l'escalier et commença à gravir les marches. Elle se trouvait au milieu de l'escalier quand quelqu'un passa près d'elle à la vitesse de l'éclair. Elle n'eut pas le temps d'identifier de qui il s'agissait, elle n'eut pas non plus le temps de se rattraper à la rambarde et dégringola toutes les marches qu'elle venait de monter.

Elena fit une grimace en essayant de bouger. Une douleur aigue la fit pousser un cri lorsqu'elle releva son buste en s'appuyant sur ses mains. Elle tenta de bouger un peu plus son bras droit, mais celui-ci la faisait extrêmement souffrir. Elle parvint malgré tout à se relever. Sa tête tournait et elle dût s'appuyer à la rambarde pour ne pas vaciller. Elle ferma les yeux et porta sa main à son front. Elle sentit un liquide couler le long de ses doigts, et fit une grimace en voyant le sang sur sa main.

Il redoutait sa réaction. Il avait échoué. Lamentablement. Elle ne serait pas satisfaite, mais alors pas du tout. Il tournait en rond dans la chambre d'hôtel, se demandant quelle excuse il pourrait lui donner afin qu'elle lui pardonne son erreur. Mais le pardon n'existait pas avec elle. Elle n'acceptait aucun faux pas, aucun. 

Il se retourna brusquement quand il entendit la clé dans la porte. Elle pénétra dans la pièce et lui jeta un regard noir. Qu'elle est belle, pensa-t-il en la regardant s'avancer vers lui. Sa chevelure noire ondulée tombait en cascade sur sa robe sombre.

« Où est-il ? », souffla-t-elle.

Il déglutit et inspira profondément. Elle s'approcha de lui de sa démarche féline et caressa sa joue du bout de son index. Un sourire apparu sur les lèvres de la jeune femme, ce qui détendit l'homme qui lui faisait face.

Sans qu'il s'y attende, il se retrouva plaqué contre le mur derrière lui. Elle le saisit à la gorge et planta son regard dans le sien.

« Je… suis désolé », murmura-t-il.

Elle passa sa langue sur ses lèvres et un sourire en coin apparu sur son visage. Elle approcha sa bouche de la sienne et y déposa un baiser en même temps qu'elle enfonçait un pieu dans la poitrine du vampire qui lui faisait face.

« Incapable », lâcha-t-elle froidement en le regardant se décomposer.

Elle prit place sur le lit, croisa les jambes et sortit son téléphone de son sac. Elle composa un numéro et attendit.

« - Oui, répondit une voix féminine.  
- Demain. Mystic Falls. Tu sais où me trouver ».

Elle raccrocha sans laisser le temps à son interlocutrice de protester. Elle posa le téléphone à côté d'elle et soupira de plaisir en se laissant tomber sur le lit. Elle ferma les yeux en pensant à la suite des évènements et un sourire sincère se dessina sur son visage.


	8. Chapter 8

8.

Elena entendit la voix de Damon l'appeler faiblement de l'étage. Elle s'agrippa à la rambarde et entreprit de monter les marches. Sa tête tournait et son bras droit lui faisait affreusement mal. Elle dut s'arrêter plusieurs fois avant d'atteindre complétement l'étage supérieur. Elle arriva enfin à la chambre de Damon.

Ce dernier était contre le mur, ou plutôt, accroché au mur un pieu planté dans le ventre et dans chacune de ses mains. A ses pieds étaient entourées des chaînes, l'empêchant donc de faire un quelconque mouvement.

« J'aurais besoin d'un peu d'aide », murmura-t-il, visiblement affaibli.

Elena écarquilla les yeux, choquée par ce qu'elle voyait et se précipita vers lui. Elle le regarda et lut dans ses yeux qu'il souffrait énormément.

« - Verveine ? demanda-t-elle.  
- Verveine, dit-il en acquiesçant de la tête.  
- Très bien, je vais… commencer par celui-là, dit-elle en montrant le pieu enfoncé dans le ventre, ça risque de faire mal ».

Damon ne répondit pas et se contenta de serrer les dents.

« Ok, à trois… Un… Deux… », Elena ne finit pas le décompte et retira le bout de bois du ventre de Damon. Il ne broncha pas mais émit juste un grognement.

« Les autres maintenant, tu es prêt ? ».

Elle leva les yeux vers lui. Il la regardait, un sourire forcé aux lèvres.

« Non Elena, s'il te plait, attendons encore un peu, je n'ai pas assez mal ».

Elena soupira et ôta le pieu de la main droite de Damon. Celui-ci fit la grimace, la jeune fille n'en tint pas compte et retira immédiatement avec force le dernier morceau qui restait ancré en Damon.

« Aouuutch !, lâcha l'aîné des Salvatore ».

Elena sourit faussement et se baissa pour retirer les chaînes qui retenaient ses pieds. Celles-ci s'avéraient relativement lourdes, et elle eut du mal à les enlever, surtout que son bras droit la faisait souffrir. Elle y parvint malgré tout. Elle soupira en se mettant à genoux et ferma les yeux. Elle avait mal à la tête.

Damon se laissa glisser le long du mur et finit assis, face à la jeune fille. Ses yeux étaient toujours clos, et Damon en profita pour l'observer.

Elena ouvrit alors les yeux et porta la main à son front, sa blessure s'était soudainement remise à saigner. Elle observa Damon qui ne pouvait détacher son regard du liquide rouge qui jaillissait de la plaie. Les muscles du vampire se contractèrent, la soif lui brûlait la gorge. Il était encore affaibli par la verveine qui était entrée en contact avec son corps, mais il n'était pas Stefan, et il pouvait facilement et aisément résister à l'appel du sang.

« Tu devrais aller soigner ça, dit-il ».

Elle hocha la tête et se releva, elle poussa un gémissement en s'appuyant sur sa main pour se relever. Sa tête tournait et elle commença à tituber. Elle serait tombée par terre si Damon ne s'était pas relevé pour la rattraper.

« Merci », murmura-t-elle en perdant connaissance. 

Damon la posa avec délicatesse sur son lit et se dirigea avec difficulté à la cave. Il ouvrit le réfrigérateur et en sortit une poche de sang qu'il but avec délectation. Le fluide rougeâtre se répandit dans tout son corps, lui procurant une sensation de plénitude. Il sentit sa force et sa puissance réintégrer chaque parcelle de son corps, éjectant la verveine hors de lui. 

Il poussa un soupir de plaisir tout en finissant de boire ce qu'il restait de sang. Il se sentait de nouveau lui-même, rempli d'énergie et de vitalité. Il jeta la poche vide et remonta à l'étage deux fois plus vite qu'il en était descendu.

Elena n'avait pas bougé et était encore allongée sur le lit, évanouie.

Il la regarda, elle semblait si paisible. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de repenser au baiser qu'ils avaient échangé l'autre soir. Des sentiments tellement forts s'étaient alors emparés de son cœur, si cœur il avait. Il n'avait plus ressenti pareille sensation depuis des lustres. Depuis Katherine pour dire vrai.

Ce fut comme s'il était revenu à la vie, comme s'il parvenait enfin à respirer, à s'extirper de l'eau glacée dans laquelle il nageait depuis plus de cent ans. Elle était le souffle qui manquait à sa vie, la lumière qui manquait à ses jours. Elle était la femme qu'il aimait.

Il s'approcha d'elle et caressa sa joue du bout des doigts. Il pencha son visage vers le sien, leurs lèvres étaient à quelques centimètres lorsqu'Elena ouvrit les yeux. Elle les cligna plusieurs fois et fut surprise de voir les yeux azur de Damon aussi près d'elle. Son cœur s'accéléra, elle craignait mais espérait en même temps qu'il l'embrasse. Elle voulait qu'il lui refasse revivre le même tourbillon de sensations que la dernière fois. Elle voulait sentir le feu de la passion se déchaîner à nouveau en elle.

Damon se redressa alors soudainement. Elena s'assit avec difficulté, frustrée et souffrante. Damon la vit faire une grimace, comprenant qu'elle avait mal, il se mordit le poignet et lui tendit.

La jeune fille eut un recul de dégoût et fronça les sourcils.

« - Non, Damon, arrête ça.  
- Tu iras beaucoup mieux après.  
- Je sais, mais ce n'est pas le problème.  
- C'est toi qui vois, ce n'est pas moi qui vais souffrir d'une fracture de l'épaule pendant plusieurs semaines.  
- Peu m'importe, je ne boirais pas de ton sang », répondit Elena en se levant doucement.

Damon haussa les épaules et fit une moue en souriant.

« Je pourrais t'y obliger… », dit-il d'une voix suave.

Son ton chaud et sensuel étonna Elena qui se sentit troublée par le timbre employé par le vampire.

« - Tu n'en feras rien, déclara-t-elle.  
- Tu me connais mal dans ce cas. Et puis, c'est pour ton bien. »

Sans qu'elle ne puisse réagir, elle se trouva collée contre un mur, les mains de Damon plaquée de chaque côté de sa tête.

Il avança sa bouche de la sienne, et juste avant que leurs lèvres ne se touchent, il leva la tête et déposa un baiser sur son front, sur sa plaie. Il lécha délicatement le sang et ferma les yeux en inspirant.

Il la regarda, un sourire satisfait aux lèvres.

« Aussi bon que la dernière fois », murmura-t-il.

Elena lui jeta un regard noir et essaya de se dégager de son emprise. Elle n'y parvint pas. Damon regarda son poignet, sa blessure s'était refermée, évidemment. Il leva les yeux au ciel et se remordit. Il lui tendit de nouveau son bras.

« Je ne veux pas Damon ».

Il ne dit rien et se contenta de rapprocher son bras de sa bouche. Elle soupira et empoigna avec force l'avant-bras du vampire avant de poser ses lèvres sur son poignet. Elle but seulement quelques secondes et le repoussa.

Elle frissonna, écœurée par le goût du sang. Aussi énervée qu'elle fût après Damon, elle devait reconnaître qu'elle se sentait beaucoup mieux. Le sang qu'elle venait d'ingurgiter commençait déjà à faire effet, son mal de tête avait disparu et son bras ne la faisait plus souffrir.

Elle toucha son front et se rendit compte que sa plaie s'était également refermée. Elle soupira de soulagement et se détendit.

« - De riiiiennn, dit Damon d'un ton enjoué.  
- Je te rappelle que je t'ai aidé aussi.  
- Hummm, pas faux ».

Damon attrapa le visage d'Elena entre ses mains et l'embrassa avec vigueur. Elle tenta de résister quelques secondes, le visage de Stefan revenant sans cesse à son esprit, mais elle se laissa emporter par la fougue avec laquelle Damon l'embrassait, et elle répondit à son baiser.

Elle passa ses mains dans sa chevelure noire et attira son corps près du sien. Ils s'embrassèrent tendrement pendant quelques minutes, puis Damon interrompit leur baiser.

« Merci… » lui susurra-t-il à l'oreille.

Il s'éloigna d'elle et quitta la pièce de sa démarche féline. Elena ne bougea pas et resta contre le mur, secouée par ce baiser.

« Idiote », se dit-elle à voix haute.

Qu'allait-elle dire à Stefan ? Elle n'avait pas embrassé Damon une fois, mais deux, et en plus elle y avait pris un plaisir fou. Les deux fois. Et elle venait de boire son sang ! Mais qu'est-ce qui lui passait par la tête ? Ce vampire allait la rendre complétement folle, il lui faisait faire des choses totalement irraisonnées. Elle n'arrivait plus à se contrôler avec lui.

Elle sortit de ses pensées lorsqu'elle entendit la voix de Stefan l'appeler de l'étage inférieur. Elle sortit de la chambre de Damon et descendit au salon.


	9. Chapter 9

9.

« - Tu ne sais donc pas qui c'est ?  
- Aucune, mais alors aucuuune idée !, répondit Damon.

Stefan faisait les cent pas devant la cheminée, face à lui, Damon sirotait un verre de sang assis dans un fauteuil et Elena se trouvait sur le canapé.

« - Pourquoi un vampire que tu ne connais pas s'en prendrait-il à toi ?, demanda-t-il à son frère.  
- Parce que je suis beau, fort et intelligent. Avoir autant de qualités attise la jalousie, répondit Damon, un sourire narquois au coin des lèvres.

- Et la modestie n'en fait pas partie apparemment, lança Stefan en souriant.

- Stefan, il faut que je te dise quelque chose », déclara Elena en posant ses yeux sur Damon.

Ce dernier faillit s'étouffer en buvant une gorgée de sa boisson. Il toussota puis lança un regard noir à Elena. Celle-ci reporta son attention sur Stefan.

« - L'autre soir, quand je suis venue ici…  
- … Ah, ce fameux soir où nous avons échangé notre premier vrai baiser ? C'est cela Elena ?, coupa Damon d'un ton ironique.  
- Oui Damon, ce soir-là », répondit la jeune fille en levant les yeux au ciel.

Stefan croisa les bras et regarda son frère puis sa petite amie. Quelque chose se tramait entre ces deux-là, il en était certain.

« Donc, ce soir-là, je suis allée au cimetière, sur la tombe de mes parents. Et, je crois avoir vu Katherine ».

Elle observa tour à tour les deux frères. Damon tenta de cacher sa surprise en adoptant un masque d'indifférence, mais Elena le remarqua. Quant à Stefan, une totale incompréhension se lisait sur son visage. 

« - Katherine ?, demanda-t-il, que viendrait-elle faire ici ?  
- Je ne sais pas… Je peux m'être trompée, il pleuvait des cordes ce jour-là, mon esprit m'a peut-être joué des tours.  
- C'est sûrement ça, dit Damon, sinon pourquoi cette garce reviendrait à Mystic Falls ? Il n'y a rien d'intéressant ici…  
- A part toi bien sûr, répondit Stefan en souriant.  
- A part moi, bien sûr », répéta Damon.

Elena était sur le point d'ajouter quelque chose lorsque quelqu'un frappa à la porte du manoir. Damon quitta le salon et se dirigea dans l'entrée, laissant Stefan et Elena seuls.

Stefan vint s'asseoir à côté de la jeune fille et posa sa main sur son genou. Elena tentait de cacher sa gêne, mais n'y parvint pas puisque Stefan lui demanda si quelque chose n'allait pas.

« Non Stefan, il y a quelque chose que je dois t'avouer. Quelque chose de très important et que tu ne me pardonneras sûrement pas », lâcha-t-elle enfin au bout de quelques minutes.

Katherine regardait la jeune femme qui lui faisait face. Elle n'avait pas changé depuis toutes ces années, toujours aussi fine et élancée, sa chevelure blonde tombant en cascade sur ses épaules. Le sentiment de dégoût qu'éprouvait qu'Katherine à son encontre ne s'était pas estompé.

Elle se força à lui sourire, dévoilant ses dents blanches.

« - Alors, lui demanda Julia, en quoi consiste ton plan ?  
- Tu n'es qu'une partie de mon plan, répondit Katherine d'une voix glaciale.  
- Je n'en doute pas. Que dois-je faire ?  
- Damon. »

Julia écarquilla les yeux et fit un signe de dénégation de la tête.

« - Non !  
- Tu n'es pas en position de me refuser quoi que ce soit, rappelle-toi en bien.  
- Je sais Katherine, je sais que je te suis redevable…  
- Dans ce cas, fais ce que je te demande, la coupa froidement le vampire, peu m'importe tes états d'âme.

- Damon est mon ami !, tenta de se défendre Julia ».

Alors sans qu'elle s'y attende, elle se retrouva plaquée contre le mur derrière elle. Katherine la saisit à la gorge, serrant avec force le cou de la jeune femme. Cette dernière n'essaya pas de se débattre, sachant qu'elle n'avait aucune chance face au vampire. Katherine planta son regard d'encre dans les yeux bleus de celle qui lui faisait face.

« Je me fiche qu'il soit ton ami. Tu vas aller rendre une visite aux frères Salvatore et tu vas tout faire en sorte pour que Damon t'accorde de nouveau sa confiance. Quand ce sera chose faite, tu sais exactement ce qu'il te reste à faire. Est-ce clair ? ».

Julia hocha la tête avec difficulté, montrant qu'elle avait compris le message et qu'elle ferait ce qu'elle avait à faire.

Katherine la libéra de son emprise et lui ouvrit la porte d'entrée, signe qu'elle n'avait plus rien à faire ici avec elle. Julia quitta la chambre d'hôtel sans demander son reste.

Katherine claqua la porte en soupirant. Elle était décidément entourée d'incapables, si rien ne se passait comme prévu, elle allait devoir prendre elle-même les choses en main. 

Son cœur se serra. Elle allait enfin lui révéler ce qu'il savait depuis maintenant plusieurs jours.

Elena et Damon. Damon et Elena.

Il y avait toujours eu un lien fort entre eux, et ce lien d'amitié s'était, au fil du temps, transformé.

Damon l'aimait. Stefan en avait pris conscience depuis longtemps, bien avant que son frère lui-même ne s'en rende compte. Et dans sa tête s'était réécrite la même histoire qu'autrefois. On reprenait les mêmes frères, idiots et amoureux de la même femme. Sauf que ce n'était plus la même. Celle-ci était différente sous tous les angles, seul son physique la rapprochait de Katherine.

Enfin, c'était ce qu'il croyait, jusqu'à ce soir-là. Ce soir-là où il les avait surpris sous la pluie. Ils ne l'avaient pas remarqué.

Comment l'auraient-ils pu ?

Blottis l'un contre l'autre, il n'y avait plus qu'eux au monde. Le reste était insignifiant, il était insignifiant.

Il avait attendu, les secondes se transformant en longues heures de torture. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de les regarder, de voir leurs lèvres entrer en contact et se mouvoir l'une contre l'autre.

D'abord doucement, comme s'ils refreinaient leur passion, comme s'ils ne pouvaient laisser éclater au grand jour l'ardente flamme qui les détruisait de l'intérieur.

Puis finalement avec fougue, laissant déferler sur eux la vague de sentiments qu'ils retenaient inlassablement au plus profond de leurs âmes.

Ce jour-là son cœur s'était brisé en mille éclats. Son univers s'était effondré, vide de tout, vide de sens. Il ne ressentait plus rien, il ne voulait rien ressentir.

Il n'avait qu'une envie, les haïr, tous les deux. Les maudire de le tromper, les condamner de le trahir ainsi. Mais l'amour qu'il leur porte, à tous les deux, est bien trop fort. Elle est sa raison de vivre, il est son compagnon de route. Les deux personnes dont il a besoin pour survivre.

Cependant, les ténèbres s'emparent de son esprit, et une folle idée capture son être. Un seul mot retentit dans sa tête, un unique terme résonne au fond de ses pensées.

Vengeance.

Il aimerait les faire souffrir autant qu'il souffre. Il voudrait qu'ils vivent aussi la destruction de leurs êtres, qu'ils voient leur monde s'écrouler et s'éparpiller en milliers de morceaux autour d'eux, sans pouvoir rien faire pour réussir à les retenir et les maintenir ensemble.

Mais Stefan n'est pas quelqu'un de mauvais, alors cette idée fugace, il l'enfouit en lui, au plus profond de lui-même, et essaie de faire ressortir le sentiment adéquat, le pardon.

La douce voix d'Elena le sortit de ses pensées.

Stefan la regarde enfin, ses yeux sont emplis de larmes. Elle est prête à lui révéler ce qu'il s'est passé, prête à tout lui avouer, au risque de le perdre. Alors il lui ôte ce lourd fardeau, il lui retire le poids des mots, le supplice qui l'empêche d'avancer.

« Je sais déjà tout Elena ».

Les larmes coulent le long de ses joues, elle se mord la lèvre inférieure, incapable de prononcer une seule parole.


	10. Chapter 10

10.

Damon arqua un sourcil en voyant qui se trouvait sur le seuil de la porte.

« - Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?, lança-t-il froidement.  
- Contente de te revoir moi aussi, répondit Julia d'une voix enjouée.  
- Tu n'as pas répondu à ma question.  
- Depuis quand dois-je donner une raison pour venir rendre visite à un ami ?  
- Ami ? Tu dois me confondre avec quelqu'un. »

Un sourire étincelant apparut sur le visage de la jeune femme, faisant ressortir ses yeux émeraude. Elle s'approcha de Damon et posa une main sur son torse.

« Tu n'as pas besoin de jouer à ce jeu… Pas avec moi. », déclara-t-elle d'une voix suave.

Damon ôta la main de Julia de son torse et la regarda avec hostilité.

« - Je ne joue pas.  
- Ohhh si, je te connais assez pour savoir que tu te donnes un genre, celui du vampire torturé qui lutte seul face à l'adversité.

- Tu ne connais de moi ce que j'ai bien voulu te montrer. Donc en fait, non, tu ne me connais pas. »

Julia approcha dangereusement son visage de celui de Damon et passa sa langue sur sa lèvre supérieure tout en plantant son regard dans les yeux bleus du vampire.

« Je te connais, et tu le sais. », susurra-t-elle, son souffle effleurant la bouche de Damon. 

Damon fit un sourire forcé puis saisit la jeune femme à la gorge.

« Ton petit jeu de séduction n'a plus d'effet sur moi. Alors tu vas me dire pourquoi tu es ici, et ce que tu veux réellement ».

Julia ferma les yeux et hocha la tête. Damon la libéra de son emprise, croisa les bras et attendit. Toute trace de joie avait disparu du visage de la jeune femme.

« Je suis ici parce que… tu me manques. »

Damon fit la moue et roula des yeux.

« - Je t'ai demandé la vraie raison Julia.  
- Pourquoi ne me crois-tu pas ?  
- Parce que je sais que tu n'es pas ici pour ça, répondit Damon d'une voix lasse.  
- Très bien. Tant pis. Au revoir. »

Julia tourna les talons sans demander son reste, laissant Damon pantois sur le pas de la porte. Alors qu'elle s'éloignait, elle décompta dans sa tête, trois, deux, un…

« Attends », la rappela Damon.

La jeune femme se retourna et tenta de masquer sa satisfaction en haussant les sourcils. L'aîné des Salvatore se retrouva près d'elle en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire.

« Je suis surpris, vraiment, que tu débarques ici, lâcha finalement Damon, surtout après ce qu'il s'est passé la dernière fois. »

Julia baissa les yeux, visiblement affectée par ce qu'évoquait Damon.

Elle regarda alors Damon et prit une grande inspiration. Elle voulait tellement lui dire que c'était Katherine qui l'envoyait, l'envie de lui révéler le prénom de celle qui la faisait chanter lui brûlait les lèvres. Cependant, elle ne pouvait pas, des vies étaient en jeu, des vies beaucoup plus importantes que celle de Damon.

Mais peut-être pourrait-il l'aider, peut-être y arriverait-il. Une lueur d'espoir éclaira ses yeux verts, et un sentiment de confiance se répandit dans tout son corps. Comment allait-elle lui avouer, Katherine la surveillait, elle en était certaine. 

Alors que Julia réfléchissait, cherchant un moyen de dire la vérité à Damon, ce dernier tendit l'oreille, écoutant ce qu'il se passait à l'intérieur du manoir. Il fronça les sourcils en entendant les pleurs d'Elena. Elle venait de lui dire, il en était persuadé. Il fut cependant surpris de ne pas entendre de réaction de la part de son frère, il aurait cru que celui-ci aurait réagi plus violemment, mais il n'en était rien. Seuls les gémissements d'Elena parvenaient jusqu'à lui.

« - Je ne t'en veux pas pour la dernière fois, déclara enfin Julia.  
- Aha, pas à moi.  
- Pardon ?  
- J'ai tué ton imbécile d'humain de petit-ami, tu ne vas pas me faire croire que tu ne m'en veux pas.  
- Je t'en ai voulu, mais c'est fini. Comme tu l'as souligné, il n'était qu'humain. »

Julia tenta de cacher sa tristesse, elle tenait énormément à Dan. Lorsque Damon s'en été pris à lui, elle n'avait pas eu le temps d'intervenir, ni même de le sauver. Elle avait voulu se venger, allant même jusqu'à essayer de tuer Damon, mais c'était peine perdue, il était beaucoup plus puissant qu'elle. Ils s'étaient battus, lui en était sorti avec quelques égratignures, alors qu'elle avait des plaies largement plus profondes, autant physiques que morales.

Et il était parti. Sans explication. Sans au revoir. Sans rien. Il l'avait laissée, presque agonisante, seule, sans personne vers qui se tourner.

C'est là qu'elle l'avait rencontrée.

Katherine.

Elle l'avait aidée, aidée à surmonter la mort de Dan, aidée à reprendre le cours de sa vie, aidée à pardonner le geste de Damon. Elle l'avait fait, elle lui avait pardonné. Elle avait effacé la haine qu'elle ressentait pour lui, lui cherchant une excuse à son acte dévastateur.

Damon regarda la jeune femme qui lui faisait face et haussa les sourcils.

« - Je suppose que je devrais t'inviter à rentrer, mais…  
- Personne de vivant n'habite ici, pas besoin de m'inviter, répondit Julia un sourire au coin des lèvres.  
- Tu m'as très bien compris. »

Julia hocha la tête et pénétra dans le manoir avant que Damon n'ait pu la retenir. Elle se rendit avec une vitesse fulgurante dans le salon en émettant un éclat de rire.

Elle s'arrêta net, retint son souffle et écarquilla les yeux en voyant Katherine sur le canapé.

Elle sentit ses mains devenir moites, elle commença à balbutier, elle ne comprenait plus ce qu'il se passait. Pourquoi, comment, que faisait Katherine ici ?

Elle était prise d'une angoisse terrible, lorsqu'elle entendit quelque chose qui la rassura plus que tout. Les battements d'un cœur. Elle pouvait clairement les percevoir. Elle poussa un soupir de soulagement.

Elena, les yeux rougis par les larmes, regarda la jeune femme qui venait de faire son entrée dans la pièce. Elle fut éblouie par sa beauté, elle avait déjà vu de belles femmes, mais celle-ci n'entrait dans aucune de ces catégories. Elle était un vampire, il n'y avait aucun doute là-dessus.

Julia dévisagea Stefan puis Elena et leur fit un grand sourire. Puis elle s'effaça pour laisser apparaître Damon. Ce dernier fixa son frère qui ne lui accorda même pas un regard, puis il observa Elena. Elle soutint son regard l'espace de quelques secondes puis baissa les yeux. Une larme coulant le long de sa joue.

« Tu pourrais faire les présentations quand même ! », s'exclama Julia d'un ton joyeux, espérant rompre la tension qui régnait dans la pièce.

Damon ne répondit pas, se contentant d'observer Elena qui gardait les yeux fixés au sol.

Stefan s'approcha alors de Julia et lui tendit la main, qu'elle serra avec vigueur.

« - Enchanté, Stefan, dit-il la gorge nouée.  
- Julia, répondit la jeune femme, une vieille amie de Damon. »

Un sourire malicieux apparu sur le visage de Stefan.

« Une amie de Damon ? Tiens donc… », dit le cadet des Salvatore en reculant de quelques pas.

Julia hocha la tête, un sourire aux lèvres. Stefan continua de reculer discrètement, il parvint jusqu'à la cheminée et prit le tisonnier posé devant.

Elena avait remarqué le manège de Stefan, et elle craignait le pire. Elle regarda Damon qui observait lui aussi son frère.

Alors avant que quiconque ne puisse intervenir, Julia se retrouva plaquée contre la bibliothèque. Stefan tourna la tête vers Damon, le regard plus sombre que jamais, des veines bleues ayant fait son apparition autour de ses yeux.

« Stefan !, cria Elena, ne fais pas ça ! »

Il se retourna vers elle et la tristesse qui s'était emparé de son cœur éclata au visage de la jeune fille.

Stefan reporta son attention sur Julia qui ne se débattait même pas. Se disant que finalement c'était peut-être mieux ainsi, elle n'aurait pas à subir le courroux de Katherine. Elle ferma les yeux, attendant le fatal premier coup.

Damon s'approcha de Stefan et posa sa main sur l'épaule de son frère. Alors Stefan se retourna et sans hésiter une seule seconde, enfonça le tisonnier dans le ventre de Damon. Celui-ci poussa un cri de douleur et tomba en arrière.

Stefan retira l'objet tranchant et le renfonça à nouveau dans la chair de son frère. Damon serra les dents et gémit. Il recommença, encore une fois, puis une autre.

Elena se leva et se précipita vers les deux frères.

« Stefan, arrête ça ! Arrête ! », hurla-t-elle en agrippant son épaule.

Stefan se tourna vers la jeune fille qui fut effrayée de voir autant de haine dans le regard de celui qu'elle aimait. Le cadet des Salvatore grogna et repoussa Elena. Cette dernière revint à la charge et il la repoussa plus violemment, l'envoyant valser de l'autre côté de la pièce.

Stefan pivota alors de nouveau vers son frère, mais celui-ci s'était relevé et lui faisait face. Ses plaies s'étaient refermées et son visage s'était aussi transformé. Plus rien d'humain n'émanait de lui, ses yeux d'ordinaire si bleus s'étaient assombris et lançaient des éclairs de colère.

« Tu t'en prends à moi si tu veux, mais tu ne touches pas à Elena », grogna Damon d'une voix grave.

Stefan laissa tomber le tisonnier par terre et son visage reprit sa forme naturelle. Il se rendit alors compte de ce qu'il venait de faire. Un sentiment de culpabilité et de honte se peignit sur sa figure. Il se précipita vers Elena qui s'était relevée et s'appuyait sur l'accoudoir du fauteuil.

« Elena, excuse-moi, je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'a pris, pardonne-moi, je… », il ne finit pas sa phrase, déposa un baiser sur le front d'Elena et quitta les lieux sans se retourner.

Laissant la jeune fille blessée et désemparée.


	11. Chapter 11

11.

Stefan s'arrêta enfin de courir et cogna dans l'arbre le plus proche de lui. Qu'avait-il fait ? Qu'avait-il fait ? Qu'est-ce qui lui était passé par l'esprit pour faire du mal à Elena ? Il n'avait pas réussi à se contrôler.

Il continuait de frapper frénétiquement du poing contre l'arbre face à lui et il se mit à crier. De rage, d'amertume, de douleur. Il s'en voulait. Il s'en voulait tellement. Jusqu'où serait-il allé si Elena ne l'avait pas arrêté ? Aurait-il pu tuer son propre frère ? Il essayait de se convaincre que non, mais il avait des doutes.

L'amour lui faisait perdre la raison. Ce qu'il éprouvait pour Elena était tellement fort que de la voir avec Damon avait brisé quelque chose au plus profond de lui. Il s'était pourtant résolu à ne pas se venger. Mais il n'était pas parvenu à réfréner son envie de faire souffrir son frère quand il était entré dans le salon. Il avait failli tuer celle qui se disait être l'amie de Damon alors qu'elle n'avait rien fait, qu'elle n'y était pour rien. Pourtant il n'avait pu s'empêcher de penser à Lexi, et à ce que son frère lui avait fait. Il s'était dit que peut-être en tuant cette Julia il l'aurait fait souffrir lui… Manque de chance, Damon était intervenu et c'est contre lui que la rage enfouie de Stefan avait éclaté.

Stefan se laissa tomber contre le tronc d'arbre en poussant un immense soupir. Il espérait qu'Elena lui pardonnerait son faux pas… 

« - Laisse-le seul.  
- Non, il a besoin de moi », répondit Elena en ouvrant la porte d'entrée du manoir.

Damon posa sa main sur la porte et la referma. Il plongea son regard azur dans les yeux noisette, rougis par les pleurs, de la jeune fille.

« Tu le connais… Il va s'en vouloir énormément… Il a besoin de temps. Il a besoin d'être seul… », dit-il d'une voix douce.

Elena ferma les yeux quelques instants, tentant de refreiner les larmes qui montaient à ses yeux. C'est elle qui avait provoqué ça chez Stefan, qui avait fait monter un sentiment de colère en lui, elle qui avait commis l'irréparable en embrassant Damon. Elle et seulement elle qui avait créé un gouffre entre les deux frères, et entre lui et elle.

Malgré elle, une larme coula le long de sa joue, mais elle garda les yeux fermés. Damon attrapa délicatement le visage d'Elena entre ses deux mains et essuya la larme à l'aide de son pouce.

« Regarde-moi Elena », murmura-t-il.

La jeune fille fit un signe de dénégation de la tête. Non, elle ne pouvait pas le regarder, elle avait tellement honte d'elle-même, tellement honte de son comportement. Elle avait fait subir à Stefan ce qu'il redoutait le plus…

« Elena. »

Elle se décida enfin à ouvrir les yeux. Elle fut saisit par l'intensité de son regard bleu, tellement bouleversant, tellement profond. Damon esquissa un léger sourire, mais il sonnait terriblement faux.

« - Je sais. Je sais que tu regrettes…, commença-t-il.  
- Non, je… ».

Elena attrapa les mains de Damon et les enleva de son visage cassant la proximité établie entre eux. Elle lui serra les mains espérant qu'il comprenne ce qu'elle ressentait. Son cœur était brisé en deux, tiraillé entre l'amour qu'elle portait pour Stefan et l'amour qui était né en elle pour Damon. Elle aurait aimé lui dire ce qu'elle éprouvait à son égard, lui confier combien il était important pour elle, à quel point elle ne pouvait vivre sans lui. Elle réfréna son irrésistible envie de tout lui dévoiler.

Elle déglutit et passa une main sur son visage.

« Rentre chez toi, et ne t'inquiète pas il reviendra. » déclara Damon en ouvrant la porte.

Elena hocha la tête et lança un dernier regard à l'aîné des Salvatore en quittant le manoir.

Damon referma la porte derrière Elena et poussa un long soupir qui en disait long.

« Et bien, et bien… » dit Julia.

Damon haussa les sourcils, il avait complétement oublié la présence de la jeune femme. Il cilla plusieurs fois des yeux alors qu'elle se rapprochait de lui.

« - Quoi ? répondit-il d'une voix énervée.  
- Tes goûts en femme n'ont pas changé, et encore une fois tu as un faible pour la même que ton frère.  
- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, dit Damon en se dirigeant vers le salon.  
- Ne fais pas l'innocent, j'ai bien vu la façon dont tu la regardais, et dont elle te regardait, plus rien n'existait autour de vous, vous étiez dans votre monde ! », répliqua Julia en le suivant.

Damon se retourna brusquement, lui faisant face. Il approcha son visage du sien, la regardant droit dans les yeux.

« - Je ne ressens rien pour Elena, elle n'est que mon amie.

- Tu mens.  
- Non.  
- Prouve-le alors », susurra Julia le regard brillant de désir.

Damon roula des yeux, tourna le dos à Julia et commença à aller vers un fauteuil.

« J'ai donc raison ! », s'écria Julia d'une voix enjouée.

L'aîné des Salvatore s'arrêta alors soudainement et fit demi-tour vers Julia, le regard sombre. A la vitesse de l'éclair, elle se retrouva plaquée contre la bibliothèque. Il attrapa sa jambe droite et la fit remonter contre lui, collant son corps contre le sien.

Il commença à déposer des légers baisers dans son cou faisant frémir la jeune femme de plaisir. Elle saisit son visage de ses deux mains et captura sa bouche. Leurs langues se rencontrèrent avec ferveur. Julia fit glisser ses doigts dans la chevelure noire de Damon, puis descendit ses mains sur son torse et commença à déboutonner sa chemise pendant que Damon lui enlevait son débardeur.

Elle lui retira sa chemise et caressait la peau blanche du vampire du bout des doigts. Damon fit glisser la bretelle du soutien-gorge de Julia tout en l'embrassant dans le cou.

Il se retourna alors brutalement ayant entendu la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir.

Elena lui faisait face.

Elle écarquilla les yeux : elle ne pouvait croire ce qu'elle voyait. Damon et Julia ? Damon et Julia ? Il s'était bien moqué d'elle. Elle avait cru, non, espéré, qu'il avait changé et qu'il tenait à elle plus qu'il ne voulait bien le montrer. Elle s'était trompée, et sur toute la ligne. Damon ne s'était servi d'elle que pour blesser Stefan, et il y était parvenu.

Elena rageait intérieurement, regrettant de s'être laissé aller avec lui.

Elle n'en revenait pas. Elle cligna plusieurs fois des yeux puis tenta de reprendre une certaine contenance en affichant une totale indifférence. Mais son manège n'était pas resté inaperçu, ni pour Damon, ni pour Julia : elle était clairement blessée par ce qu'elle voyait.

« J'ai oublié mon sac », déclara-t-elle d'un ton sec.

Sans attendre, elle alla dans le salon et le récupéra tandis que Damon remettait sa chemise, un éclair de honte traversant son regard.

Elena passa près de Damon sans lui accorder un regard ni une parole et quitta la maison.

« Ouuuupssss ! », dit Julia.

Damon lui lança un regard noir, soupira et sortit à la suite d'Elena. Il vit sa voiture partir au loin. Il pesta contre lui-même tout en retournant à l'intérieur du manoir.

***

Elena pénétra dans la maison, elle appela sa tante puis son frère. N'obtenant aucune réponse, elle en conclut que l'habitation était vide. « Tant mieux », se dit-elle intérieurement, elle préférait rester seule.

Elle monta les escaliers d'un pas las et se dirigea vers sa chambre. Stefan était assis sur son lit, il se leva à son entrée dans la pièce.

« - Stefan…  
- Elena, murmura-t-il en s'approchant d'elle, pardonne-moi, je ne peux m'expliquer ce geste, j'étais blessé et en colère. Je suis désolé, si tu savais comme je m'en veux…  
- Ne t'excuse pas, coupa Elena, tout est de ma faute. C'est à moi de me faire pardonner. Jamais je n'aurais dû embrasser Damon. C'était idiot et complétement égoïste de ma part. Je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai fait ça.  
- Tu as des sentiments pour lui, voilà pourquoi…, répondit Stefan en prenant les mains d'Elena dans les siennes. »

La jeune fille regarda Stefan dans les yeux et y lut un profond désespoir. Il était clairement anéanti, et si elle lui révélait qu'en effet elle éprouvait des sentiments pour Damon, elle allait le blesser plus que tout.

« Ce n'est pas Damon que j'aime, c'est toi, ça a toujours été ainsi, et ça le sera toujours », lâcha-t-elle finalement au bout de quelques secondes, ces mots lui brûlant littéralement la poitrine tant elle ne les pensait pas.

Un léger sourire apparut sur le visage de Stefan. Elena rompit la distance qu'il y avait entre eux deux et l'embrassa.

Alors qu'un des frères renaissait grâce à cette déclaration, l'autre qui avait tout entendu depuis la porte d'entrée, mourait intérieurement. 


	12. Chapter 12

12.

Julia regarda la photo posée sur le bureau de Stefan et un sentiment de dégoût s'empara d'elle. Katherine. Elle la détestait. Elle retenait sa sœur, sa petite sœur adorée, et elle ne pourrait la retrouver qu'une fois sa tâche accomplie. Mais comment allait-elle faire, se demandait-elle en faisant la moue.

« - Tu cherches quelque chose ?, lâcha Damon depuis le pas de la porte.  
- Non, je visite. »

Damon roula des yeux en s'approchant d'elle.

« - Bon… Tu comptes me dire un jour la raison de ta venue ou pas ?  
- Je croyais avoir été claire…  
- Je ne suis pas dupe. »

Julia haussa les épaules tout en continuant de fixer la photographie. Elle releva alors les yeux vers Damon qui se contentait de la regarder, l'air absent.

« - Tu es parvenue à la libérer ?

- Qui ça ?  
- Katherine.  
- Hum. Elle n'était pas dans la tombe.  
- Ah bon ? fit Julia faussement surprise.  
- Oui, durant tout ce temps elle était libre comme l'air, et j'ai perdu mon précieux temps à vouloir la sauver. Tout ça pour rien.  
- C'est bien dommage… »

Damon hocha la tête et prit un air de chien battu puis quitta le bureau brusquement et y retourna aussi vite qu'il était parti, deux verres de whisky à la main. Il en tendit un à Julia en souriant. Elle lui rendit son sourire et leva son verre.

« Aux amours perdus », dit-elle avant de porter la boisson à sa bouche et de la boire d'une traite.

Son visage se décomposa à peine le liquide ingurgité. Elle toussota et essaya de recracher ce qu'elle venait de boire, mais c'était peine perdue. La verveine avait pris possession de son corps et elle brûlait, littéralement, de l'intérieur. Son visage, décomposé, criait sa souffrance et sa douleur. Elle regarda Damon, incompréhensive.

L'ainé des Salvatore cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, un sourire narquois aux lèvres, tout en regardant Julia se tenir la gorge et s'effondrer à genoux au sol.

« - Oh, une ingénieuse idée de mon frère, dit Damon sarcastique.

- Pour…quoi…? réussit-elle à articuler.  
- Tu me mens depuis ton arrivée ici, ne crois pas un seul instant que je sois tombé dans le panneau. A qui as-tu cru faire face Julia ? Je ne suis pas un novice, je sais quand on ne me dit pas la vérité. J'avais des doutes, et tu viens à l'instant de me montrer que j'avais raison. »

Julia continuait de souffrir le martyr et de questionner Damon du regard, ne pouvant parler, la verveine lui dévorant chaque parcelle de son corps.

Damon se saisit de la photo de Katherine et la plaça sous le nez de Julia.

« Je ne t'ai jamais montré d'image de Katherine. Je t'ai seulement parlé d'elle. Comment aurais-tu pu, selon ma seule description, description d'ailleurs plutôt vague, la reconnaître ? Hummm… Question plutôt difficile. Laisse-moi t'aider, dit-il en l'attrapant par les cheveux et tirant sa tête en arrière, lui laissant échapper un cri tu ne peux pas. »

Les larmes montèrent aux yeux de la jeune femme, Damon n'y allait pas de main morte, il tirait avec force, et la verveine continuait de faire son effet.

« Alors dis-moi tout Julia, avant que je ne me lasse et me débarrasse de ta petite personne », lâcha Damon quelque peu énervé.

Julia hocha la tête et Damon relâcha ses cheveux. Elle prit sa tête entre ses mains, laissant les larmes couler le long de ses joues.

« - Ka… Katherine…, murmura-t-elle entre deux sanglots.

- Quoi Katherine ?, s'écria Damon.

- Elle… elle est de retour. »

Damon se releva, épris de sentiments contradictoires, il était fou de rage, mais aussi extrêmement surpris. Il ne s'était pas attendu à ce que la femme pour laquelle son cœur avait battu autant de temps réapparaisse dans sa vie, et si cœur il avait encore, celui-ci aurait manqué quelques battements à l'annonce de la réapparition de Katherine.

Elena se regardait dans le miroir de la salle de bain, les mains sur l'évier. Elle venait de mentir à Stefan et elle s'en voulait. Elle ne lui avait pas menti sur ce qu'elle ressentait pour lui, non, bien au contraire, elle savait au plus profond d'elle-même que les sentiments qui animaient son cœur pour lui étaient bien vivants. Elle l'aimait intensément. Elle ne lui avait juste pas avoué qu'elle ressentait la même chose pour Damon, et que, de ce fait, elle était totalement déchirée à l'intérieur. 

Elle fit couler l'eau au robinet et s'aspergea le visage afin de se rafraîchir et de se donner du courage. Elle devait lui dire, lui révéler la vérité. Elle s'essuya, prit une grande inspiration et quitta la pièce.

Stefan était assis sur le lit, attendant patiemment. Il se leva à son entrée et s'approcha d'elle.

« Stefan…, commença la jeune fille ».

Mais le vampire posa un doigt sur sa bouche lui signifiant qu'elle ne devait pas parler et il la serra contre lui. Quelques secondes après, il déposa un baiser sur son front puis sur ses lèvres. Elena ne parvint pas à lui résister, et impuissante, elle rendit les armes l'espace d'une nuit.

Katherine observait Elena dans les bras de Stefan depuis le seuil de la chambre de la jeune fille, et un sourire taquin apparut sur son visage. 

_« Je t'aime, et tu le sais. »_

_Elena hocha la tête, les joues ruisselantes de larmes. Il sourit et se rapprocha d'elle doucement. Du bout des doigts, il essuya les larmes qui coulaient le long de ses joues. La jeune fille sourit et posa ses mains sur les siennes en plantant son regard dans le sien. Il approcha son visage du sien et déposa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Elena ressentit la passion qui éclatait de ce baiser, elle était prise dans ce tourbillon de sentiments, son cœur allait éclater tellement elle était transportée par ce qu'elle éprouvait. Elle était certaine maintenant qu'il ressentait la même chose qu'elle, elle n'avait plus aucun doute là-dessus, et elle allait lui montrer à quel point elle aussi elle l'aimait._

Elle posa ses mains sur ses joues et se fit plus entraînante. Elle l'embrassa avec ferveur et il le lui rendit. Elle le regarda en souriant, passa ses bras autour de son cou et déposa plusieurs baisers sur son front, son nez, ses joues. Il fit glisser ses mains le long de son dos jusqu'à la courbure de ses fesses et la porta. Elle l'embrassa de nouveau avec fougue et c'est avec une vitesse démesurée qu'il l'emmena à l'étage et qu'elle se retrouva sur son lit, lui placé au-dessus. Elle fit glisser ses doigts jusqu'à sa chemise et commença à détacher les boutons un par un. Il la fit s'asseoir et lui retira son débardeur alors qu'elle finissait de lui retirer sa chemise. Elle plongea son regard dans le sien, ses yeux brillant de désir. Elena fit glisser ses doigts sur son torse tandis qu'il la couvrait de baisers. 

_Il se stoppa net lorsqu'il vit la veine de son cou battre doucement, un appel à la tentation. Elena passa ses doigts dans sa chevelure corbeau et la rapprocha de son cou, indiquant qu'elle voulait qu'il la morde. Il posa ses yeux sur elle, son regard azur la transperçant de son intensité. Il fit un signe de dénégation de la tête, mais elle l'encouragea d'un geste de la tête. Il posa alors délicatement ses lèvres sur sa bouche puis descendit petit à petit jusqu'à la lisière de son visage, déposant de légers baisers. Il la fit attendre, faisant monter le désir, puis son visage se transforma et il planta ses crocs dans la chair d'Elena. Un soupir de satisfaction s'échappa de la bouche de la jeune fille. Jamais elle n'avait ressenti pareille sensation, c'était comme s'il lui…_

Elena se réveilla en sursaut, couverte de sueur. Elle toucha son cou avec inquiétude et soupira de soulagement en constatant qu'il était intact. Elle s'assit dans le lit et regarda l'homme couché à côté d'elle. Stefan. Quelle désillusion, comparé à ce qui s'était passé dans sa tête.

Elle prit une grande inspiration et se laissa retomber dans le lit. Quel rêve, se dit-elle à elle-même. Il l'avait perturbé, et pas qu'un peu. Elle regrettait même de s'être réveillé à cet instant précis, elle aurait voulu continuer de vivre, ne serait-ce qu'inconsciemment, ce qu'elle s'empêchait de faire dans la vie réelle.

Mais peut-être était-il temps d'affronter la réalité en face. De confronter Damon, de lui faire avouer ce qu'il ne voulait dire. Elle devait en avoir le cœur net. Il fallait qu'elle sache, à tout prix. Elle écouta la respiration saccadée de Stefan, il ne s'était pas réveillé. C'est avec beaucoup de précaution qu'elle se leva du lit, récupéra ses habits et quitta la maison.

Katherine, depuis sa voiture, observait Elena quitter les lieux. Ainsi, elle était amoureuse de Damon, elle avait vu juste en lui implantant ce rêve dans son esprit. Il avait été aisé, ce fut même trop facile de troubler Elena. Katherine avait plus que remis les sentiments de la jeune fille en question, et c'était tant mieux. Elle sortit du véhicule et se regarda dans la vitre. « Parfait », se dit-elle, en touchant ses cheveux parfaitement lissés. Un rire cristallin lui échappa, et elle entra dans la maison. Elle quitta ses habits avec une vitesse folle et prit la place qu'Elena venait juste de quitter. Dans le lit, au côté de Stefan.


	13. Chapter 13

13.

Damon contemplait les flammes de la cheminée danser devant lui. Le dégagement de chaleur et de lumière le fascinait. Le feu. Il était un des quatre éléments principal qui constituait la nature, indispensable à toute sorte de vie, mais également impitoyable et ravageur. C'est ce que représentait Elena à ses yeux, une force vitale à son existence mais aussi, et paradoxalement, une force destructrice. Elle le tuait à petit feu, il brûlait de l'intérieur pour elle, toutefois, sans elle, sans sa présence, il n'était plus rien.

Alors pourquoi, se demandait-il sans cesse, pourquoi, à la seule pensée du retour de Katherine, son cœur s'était emballé, son esprit avait commencé à vagabonder. Elle était de retour. Ici, à Mystic Falls. Mais pas pour lui, ça, il en était certain. Il ne pouvait pas oublier aussi facilement qu'il le voulait la femme qui avait hanté ses jours et ses nuits pendant des années. Elle faisait partie de lui, elle était ancrée en lui, et il se détestait pour ça. Il savait qu'il serait faible face à elle et il ne le voulait pas. Ce n'était pas… lui.

Damon se leva du canapé et se rendit dans la chambre de Stefan. Il attrapa la photographie de Katherine et l'observa quelques instants, se ressassant tout ce qu'il avait vécu avec elle. Tout ce qu'il avait affronté et traversé pour elle, pour la sauver. Tout ça en vain, pour finir avec des regrets et des désillusions. Elle ne l'avait jamais aimé. Il en était sûr à présent. Elle l'avait manipulé, du début à la fin. Ce n'était pas le cas d'Elena.

Un sourire sincère illumina le visage du vampire à la pensée de la jeune fille. Cette joie s'effaça rapidement de sa figure lorsqu'il se remémora les paroles d'Elena. Elle ne l'aimait pas, elle aimait Stefan. Il fallait qu'il se fasse à cette idée.

Il se laissa tomber sur le lit de son frère et contempla le plafond en repensant aux deux baisers qu'ils avaient échangés. Elena pouvait-elle vraiment ne rien ressentir pour lui, rien de plus que de l'amitié ? Il avait quand même un peu de mal à y croire. Aucune femme n'avait répondu à son baiser comme elle l'avait fait. Avec autant de passion. Elle éprouvait forcément quelque chose pour lui, forcément.

Il se rassit sur le lit en entendant la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir. Il reconnut les battements de son cœur, réguliers et constants, et fronça les sourcils, se demandant la raison de sa venue, surtout à cette heure tardive. Il l'entendit l'appeler du rez-de-chaussée.

Il se leva et se dirigea vers la rambarde qui surplombait le salon. Lorsque leurs yeux se rencontrèrent, la pièce se chargea d'une électricité palpable.

« Il faut qu'on parle », déclara Elena en détournant le regard et en se dirigeant vers le canapé, où elle s'assit.

Damon descendit lentement les marches une par une et vint s'accouder contre la cheminée, lui faisant face. Il croisa les bras, attendant qu'elle brise le silence.

« - Je voudrais savoir…, commença la jeune fille en plongeant son regard dans les yeux océan du vampire.

- La réponse est oui, tu empestes mon frère. J'imagine que vos retrouvailles ont été plus que joyeuses…

- Damon !, s'écria Elena, j'essaie d'avoir une conversation sérieuse.  
- Je t'écoute… », répondit ce dernier en reprenant un air solennel.

Elena prit son courage à deux mains et se lança au bout de quelques secondes.

« - Que sommes-nous l'un pour l'autre ?

- Hum… Je suis un vampire ultra sexy et charismatique, et toi tu es la petite amie de mon frère.  
- Damon…, soupira Elena exaspérée, s'il te plaît, sois sérieux juste quelques minutes.  
- Très bien.

- Alors ?

- Alors quoi, qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te réponde Elena ?

- La vérité.  
- La vérité ? Mais tu la connais.

- Non !, s'écria la jeune fille en se levant et s'approchant de lui, non je ne la connais pas. Je ne sais pas ce que tu ressens réellement… pour moi. Est-ce que tu as éprouvé quelque chose quand on s'est embrassé ? Est-ce que ton seul but est de faire souffrir Stefan ? Est-ce que tu te sers de moi pour t'imaginer revivre les instants passés avec Katherine ? Est-ce qu'il ne s'agit pour toi que d'un jeu et je ne suis qu'une fille avec laquelle tu t'amuses ? Dis-moi Damon, dis-moi si tu as des sentiments pour moi et s'ils sont sincères. »

Damon se rapprocha un peu plus d'Elena, si près que leurs nez se touchèrent. Sans qu'elle n'ait le temps de réagir, il lui enleva son collier et le mit dans sa poche. Elena fronça les sourcils, fit un signe de dénégation et recula, brisant la proximité établie entre eux.

« - Rends le moi.

- Non.

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que ce que je m'apprête à te dire est sans nul doute la chose la plus égoïste que j'aie jamais dite de toute ma vie. »

Il se rapprocha d'elle et Elena tenta alors de récupérer le collier se trouvant dans sa poche. Il lui attrapa le poignet et l'obligea à le regarder dans les yeux. Elle les ferma, ne voulant pas qu'il use de son charme sur elle.

« Regarde-moi », susurra-t-il en lui lâchant le bras.

Elena ouvrit les yeux, la figure de Damon à quelques centimètres de la sienne. Elle allait réclamer son collier lorsqu'elle remarqua que les traits du visage de Damon avaient changé, il paraissait plus… humain et plus fragile que jamais. Son regard, d'ordinaire si envoûtant ne laissait transparaître qu'une peine immense.

« Je vais te dire ce que tu veux entendre… Non, je ne cherche absolument pas à faire souffrir mon frère, ni à remplacer Katherine. Tu ne lui ressembles en rien. Tu es tellement plus vraie, plus vivante, plus courageuse et généreuse qu'elle. »

Il posa ses mains sur le visage d'Elena et continua de l'observer, la transperçant de son regard azur.

« Oui, sache que j'ai ressenti quelque chose quand nous nous sommes embrassés, tu as fait renaître ce que j'avais enfoui au plus profond de moi, un sentiment que je m'étais interdit d'éprouver depuis Katherine. Je ne joue pas avec toi Elena, loin de là. Tu m'as redonné le goût de vivre. Tu m'as fait revivre. Tu es ma vie Elena, et je ferais tout pour toi, tout. Tu es la meilleure chose qui me soit jamais arrivée.»

Damon déglutit puis prit une grande inspiration.

« Je t'aime Elena. »

Un sourire se dessina sur le visage de la jeune fille à ces paroles.

« - Damon…  
- Et c'est parce que je t'aime que je ne peux pas être égoïste avec toi… Pourquoi tu ne peux le savoir... Je ne te mérite pas… Mais mon frère si... »

A ces mots, Damon éteignit la lumière qui brillait dans les yeux d'Elena. Elle savait ce qu'il était sur le point de faire, et elle ne le voulait pas. Elle fit un signe de dénégation de la tête alors qu'il déposait un baiser sur ses lèvres.

« J'aimerais que tu n'aies pas à oublier… », murmura-t-il d'une voix brisée en lui caressant la joue.

Elena, les yeux emplis de larmes, essaya de prononcer une parole, en vain, sa gorge nouée par l'émotion. Elle le suppliait du regard, elle ne voulait pas qu'il lui efface la mémoire, elle ne voulait pas qu'il reprenne tout ce qu'il venait de lui dire, qu'il balaye, en clin d'œil, cette confession. Elle avait besoin de savoir tout ça. Elle avait besoin que ces paroles restent ancrées en elle.

« Mais tu le dois… » déclara-t-il finalement en utilisant, à regret, son don.

Katherine se blottit dans les bras de Stefan en souriant. Il lui caressa les cheveux, passa une main sur sa joue et lui attrapa le menton. Il déposa délicatement un baiser sur ses lèvres.

« Bien dormi ? », demanda-t-il.

« Humhum », répondit Katherine en hochant la tête et en le ré-embrassant.

Elle s'assit dans le lit pendant que Stefan l'observait, puis elle se mit à califourchon sur lui un sourire espiègle au coin des lèvres. Elle rapprocha son visage du sien et commença à le picorer de baisers sur les joues, le cou et remonta jusqu'à son oreille.

« J'ai même trop dormi… », susurra Katherine à l'oreille de Stefan.

Ce dernier sourit et l'embrassa à pleine bouche. Il la serra contre lui, appréciant sa peau chaude contre la sienne.

Alors, et pour le plus grand plaisir de Katherine, Stefan laissa parler son désir et se laissa emporter dans les méandres de l'amour, oubliant tout autour de lui, il n'y avait plus qu'elle.

Elena.

Elena regardait Damon, attendant une réponse de sa part. Il n'avait pas bougé depuis plusieurs minutes, toujours accoudé contre la cheminée. Elle l'interrogea du regard et il lui sourit.

« - Oui Elena, tout ça n'était qu'un jeu pour moi.

- Très bien, répondit-elle d'une voix froide ».

Elle se releva, plus anéantie que jamais et sortit de la maison sans demander son reste.

Damon soupira et se laissa tomber sur le fauteuil se maudissant intérieurement de lui avoir fait de la peine.

Il leva les yeux au ciel et soupira à l'entrée de Julia dans la pièce.

« - Tsss tsss, pas besoin de tes commentaires Julia.  
- Je n'ai rien dit.

- Tu étais prête à le faire.  
- Oui. Mais comme tu le vois, je sais me contrôler.

- C'est surtout qu'il n'y a rien à ajouter.  
- Oh si, il y en a des choses à dire.  
- Lesquelles ?, demanda Damon un tantinet curieux.

- Tu viens de lui briser le cœur. Elle t'aime elle aussi. Et toi, tu t'obstines à jouer les héros, à te sacrifier, à la laisser être avec Stefan, à ne pas l'obliger à faire un choix. Tu as peur de la faire souffrir mais, c'est déjà fait. Alors pourquoi tu lui fais ça, pourquoi tu acceptes son bonheur au détriment du tien ?  
- Parce que… », répondit Damon en quittant la pièce et se rendant à l'étage, sans finir sa phrase 

« Parce que tu l'aimes plus que tout, voilà pourquoi ! », cria Julia depuis le rez-de-chaussée.


	14. Chapter 14

14.

Elena ouvrit la portière de sa voiture et la referma en la claquant avec force. Elle regarda ses mains, elles tremblaient. D'émotion sans doute. Elle ferma les yeux quelques instants, refoulant les larmes qui montaient à ses yeux. Puis, un sourire apparut, illuminant son visage.

À son poignet, pendait le bracelet qu'elle avait, jadis, offert à Jérémy et qu'il avait déposé sur son lit le matin même. Ce bracelet, qu'il ne voulait plus parce qu'il lui en voulait toujours pour Vicky, était imprégné de verveine.

Ainsi, elle se rappelait, de tout. De tout ce que Damon venait de lui avouer et qu'il avait voulu lui faire oublier, pour la protéger. Pour se protéger.

Elle avait préféré le laisser croire qu'elle ne se rappelait plus, sinon il n'aurait pas hésité une seule seconde pour lui retirer le bracelet et lui effacer, cette fois-ci, réellement, la mémoire.

Mais, il l'aimait.

Il l'aimait, et elle avait l'impression que c'était tout ce qui comptait pour l'instant.

Jamais elle ne l'avait vu aussi sincère et fragile que ce soir-là. Il avait été lui-même, finalement. Mais avait préféré tout effacé, tout annulé en clin d'œil, parce qu'il ne souhaitait pas donner cette image de lui, parce que faire tomber les masques et montrer ses sentiments impliquait de se dévoiler, et donc de potentiellement souffrir.

Elle comprenait son attitude. Elle ne lui en voulait pas, il avait peur de se donner, peur d'être avec elle, peur qu'elle le rejette et surtout peur qu'elle choisisse Stefan.

« Stefan ! », s'écria-t-elle soudainement.

Elle l'avait complétement oublié celui-là. Elle mit les clés sur le contact, démarra le véhicule et partit en trombe en direction de sa maison.

« Pourvu qu'il ne se soit pas réveillé… », marmonna-t-elle entre ses dents.

Katherine ouvrit brutalement les yeux en entendant la portière de voiture se refermer. Elle pesta intérieurement, elle aurait cru qu'Elena serait restée plus de temps avec Damon. Elle regarda Stefan allongé sur le ventre à côté d'elle. Dormait-il ?

Apparemment non, puisqu'il se tourna vers elle et déposa un baiser sur son épaule nue. Il se recula et haussa les sourcils, intrigué.

« - Qui peut bien rentrer à cette heure-ci ?, demanda-t-il, l'esprit embrumé.

- Jérémy sans doute. Je vais voir ».

Avant qu'il n'ait le temps de réagir, Katherine se retrouva hors du lit, enfila ses vêtements et sortit de la chambre alors qu'Elena montait les marches d'escalier. Elena atteignit le palier, mais trop occupée à retirer ses chaussures et son manteau, elle ne remarqua pas Katherine et l'effleura en passant à côté d'elle.

Cette dernière descendit alors les escaliers rapidement sans bruit, et se sauva, plus vite que l'éclair.

Elena entra dans la chambre en catimini, espérant que Stefan soit toujours endormi. Elle referma doucement la porte et se retourna. Ce dernier, était debout, et lui faisait face. Il la plaqua contre la porte et l'attrapa à la gorge.

Elena écarquilla les yeux, ne comprenant pas son attitude.

Il rapprocha son visage du sien et l'observa, les yeux noirs de colère.

« - Katherine…, murmura-t-il.

- Non Stefan, c'est moi, Elena ! Tu me fais mal, arrête !, supplia la jeune fille ».

Stefan desserra son emprise et son visage se radoucit.

« Excuse-moi, j'avais cru que… », il n'acheva pas sa phrase, remarquant les chaussures qu'Elena tenait dans ses mains.

« C'est toi qui viens de rentrer à l'instant ? », demanda-t-il.

Elena hocha la tête, honteuse.

Stefan roula des yeux et se prit la tête entre les mains en répétant « c'est pas vrai, c'est pas vrai ». Il chercha ses vêtements et commença à s'habiller devant une Elena complétement perdue.

« - Stefan, qu'est-ce qui se passe, dis-moi !, interrogea la jeune fille.  
- Ce qu'il se passe Elena, c'est que Katherine… Katherine est revenue à Mystic Falls, et que… », il ne termina pas, baissant les yeux au sol.

« - Et que quoi ?

- Et que… les ennuis ne font que commencer. Il faut que je rentre, je dois prévenir Damon, répondit Stefan en enfilant ses chaussures.  
- Je viens avec toi. »

Stefan hocha la tête, pensant qu'il serait mieux qu'elle soit avec eux, elle serait en sécurité.

Il s'était fait berné par Katherine. Quel imbécile, elle l'avait eu, et comme un bleu un plus. Aveuglé par ses sentiments, il n'avait pas fait attention… Et il avait passé la nuit avec elle ! Il aurait tellement été facile pourtant d'éviter cette erreur monstrueuse, il aurait dû remarquer que son cœur ne battait pas, il aurait dû reconnaître qu'elle n'avait pas la même odeur qu'Elena. Il aurait dû… Rahhh, il se maudissait intérieurement !

Comment allait-il le dire à Elena, se demandait-il alors qu'elle se garait devant le manoir.

« - Je sais.

- Comment ça tu le sais ?, s'exclama Stefan.  
- Notre chère amie ici présente, répondit Damon en désignant Julia, me l'a dit tout à l'heure.

- Mouais, disons que je n'ai pas vraiment eu le choix.  
- Estime-toi heureuse d'être toujours en vie, grogna Damon.  
- Je ne pense pas que le terme « heureuse » convienne. Surtout quand Katherine apprendra que c'est moi qui ai révélé sa présence ici. »

Damon haussa les épaules l'air de dire, « c'est ton problème ma grande ». Il reporta son attention sur Stefan, qui ne semblait pas dans son assiette, et sur Elena.

« - Pourquoi est-elle revenue ?, interrogea Stefan à l'adresse de Julia.  
- Aucune idée. Elle a un plan, mais je n'en sais pas plus.  
- Vraiment ?, insista Damon.  
- Oui. Je ne sais rien. Tu veux peut-être me torturer de nouveau pour en être certain ?  
- C'est justement ce que j'allais te proposer, répondit l'aîné des Salvatore d'un ton sarcastique.

- Tu l'as torturée ?, s'exclama Elena.

- Mais non, elle exagère, je lui ai juste fait un peu boire de verveine…

- Un peu ? Tout est relatif…, marmonna Julia. »

Elena observa Stefan, il semblait soucieux.

« - Mais une question me turlupine Stefan…, débuta Damon.  
- Laquelle… ?, répondit son frère.  
- Comment as-tu su que Katherine était revenue ? »

Stefan déglutit, visiblement mal à l'aise. Il se décida enfin à lever les yeux et à regarder Elena qui craignait le pire.

« - Elle a pris ta place.

- Pardon ?, demanda la jeune fille.  
- Elle s'est faite passée pour toi !

- Et tu n'as pas fait la différence entre nous ?

- …Non… Mais comprends-moi, j'étais tellement heureux de te retrouver que je n'ai pas fait attention… J'ai baissé ma garde… Et on s'est embrassés et on a…

- … Attends, tu es en train de me dire que tu as passé la nuit avec Katherine ?, l'interrompit Elena.

- Oui, c'est ce que je te dis Elena !, s'écria Stefan. Et si cette terrible erreur a eu lieu c'est de ta faute !

- Ma faute ?, répondit Elena interloquée.  
- Ta faute ! Où étais-tu ? Pourquoi es-tu partie en pleine nuit ? Hein ?

- Je… J'avais des choses à régler.

- Des choses ? Eclaire-moi !

- Elle était ici Stefan, déclara Damon.

- Ici ? Evidemment, à quoi pensais-je. », dit Stefan d'une voix froide.

Il observa son frère puis Elena et fit un signe dénégation. Il bouillait de l'intérieur. Il avait l'impression que tout le monde lui mentait, qu'il était trompé par tous. Il soupira et ses poings se serrèrent de colère. Il leur en voulait, et il s'en voulait aussi.

Il soupira et passa une main sur son visage. Il avait besoin de réfléchir. Il quitta le salon et se rendit vers la porte d'entrée qu'il ouvrit, puis il sortit du manoir.

Elena regarda Stefan partir sans réagir, les bras ballants. Elle était encore sous le choc de ce qu'elle venait d'apprendre. Elle ne pouvait croire que Stefan n'avait pas vu de différence entre Katherine et elle. Il devait vraiment être ailleurs pour n'avoir rien soupçonné. A moins qu'il n'ait pas voulu le remarquer…

Elena fut bien vite sortie de ses pensées lorsqu'elle vit Stefan valdinguer à travers la pièce. Elle allait se précipiter vers lui lorsqu'elle sentit la main de Damon la retenir par le poignet. Il se plaça devant elle, protecteur.

Elle allait protester lorsqu'elle aperçut la personne responsable du vol plané de Stefan…

« Katherine… », grogna Damon entre ses dents.


	15. Chapter 15

15. 

Katherine regarda Damon, un sourire narquois aux lèvres. Il la défia du regard mais elle ne baissa pas les yeux, se contentant de l'observer en souriant. Elle s'approcha de lui à pas de loup tandis qu'il reculait en faisant, de la sorte, reculer également Elena. Cette derrière ne pouvait voir l'affrontement silencieux qui était en train d'avoir lieu, Damon lui cachant la vue.

Elle pouvait cependant apercevoir Stefan en train de se relever et de se masser la tête. Le choc avait dû être rude, mais il ne semblait pas en souffrir. Julia s'était accroupie auprès de lui afin de l'aider à se relever.

« Damon, Damon… », dit Katherine d'une voix douce en se rapprochant de lui. Si près au point que son souffle effleura les lèvres de Damon.

Un sourire forcé apparut sur le visage de l'aîné des Salvatore. Il se contentait de planter son regard océan dans les yeux noirs de la jeune femme.

Katherine approcha sa main du visage de Damon mais, ce dernier l'attrapa avant que celle-ci n'atteigne sa joue.

« - Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?, demanda-t-il froidement, en resserrant sa prise sur sa main.  
- Ce n'est donc pas évident ? », susurra-t-elle.

Damon fit la moue et un signe de dénégation.

Katherine dégagea son bras puis se retourna vers Stefan et Julia, foudroyant cette dernière du regard. Julia baissa les yeux au sol puis assena un coup brutal dans la nuque de Stefan, en murmurant un « je suis désolée… » alors qu'il s'effondrait au sol.  
Elena poussa un cri de stupeur pendant que Katherine émit un rire de satisfaction en se tournant vers Damon. Elle lut sur son visage une certaine incompréhension bien vite remplacée par la colère. Il s'avança vers elle, menaçant alors qu'Elena se précipitait vers Stefan.

Elena n'eut pas le temps de l'atteindre que Katherine attrapa vigoureusement son bras et le lui retourna dans le dos avec force. Elena serra les dents sous la douleur, se retenant de lâcher un cri. Katherine se plaça derrière Elena et pivota pour faire face à Damon.

Il lança un regard noir à Katherine, son visage ne laissant plus rien transparaître d'humain. Il commença à s'approcher d'elle.

« Ne fais pas un pas de plus sinon tu peux dire adieu à… mon misérable double », déclara Katherine en dégageant les cheveux de la nuque d'Elena.

Damon s'arrêta soudainement et ses poings se serrèrent si fort que leurs jointures blanchirent.

« - Julia, emmène Stefan. Et toi, pas un geste, dit-elle à l'adresse de Damon.  
- Empêche-la de faire ça Damon, elle ne me fera rien, dit Elena entre ses dents.  
- N'en sois pas si sûre… », déclara Katherine en transformant son visage.

Damon avança de quelques pas et Katherine tordit avec force le bras d'Elena, lui faisant échapper un cri de douleur.

L'aîné des Salvatore grogna et des veines violacées apparurent sur son visage. Katherine sourit en passant sa langue sur ses lèvres. 

Julia se releva et passa un bras sous celui de Stefan afin de la soutenir.

Damon rencontra le regard d'Elena qui lui criait de venir en secours à Stefan.

Sans attendre plus longtemps, Damon se précipita vers son frère et repoussa Julia contre la bibliothèque. Le fracas des livres tombant au sol ne couvrit pas les hurlements de douleur sortant de la bouche d'Elena. Damon se retourna et écarquilla les yeux devant l'horreur qui lui faisait face.

Katherine avait planté ses crocs dans le cou de la jeune fille et elle se délectait de son sang, arrachant des plaintes et des gémissements à Elena. Cette dernière se débattait tant bien que mal, mais cela n'avait aucun effet sur le vampire qui continuait de la vider de son sang.

Ayant capté l'attention de Damon, Katherine arrêta de s'abreuver et planta son regard dans le sien, la bouche dégoulinante de sang.

« Bien. Maintenant que tu es conscient jusqu'où je suis capable d'aller, tu vas gentiment nous laisser faire sans réagir. Suis-je claire ? », affirma Katherine.

Damon hocha la tête, plus en colère que jamais.

« Très bien. Dans ce cas… au plaisir », dit la jeune femme en lâchant Elena qui vacilla et s'appuya contre le canapé, évitant de justesse de tomber par terre.

Julia sortit du manoir, soutenant Stefan toujours évanoui, suivie de près par Katherine qui passa juste à côté de Damon en lui souriant.

« - Tu me le paieras…, gronda ce dernier alors qu'elle quittait l'habitation.  
- Je n'attends que ça Damon… Je n'attends que ça… », lança Katherine depuis l'extérieur.

Damon sortit à la suite des deux vampires et les regarda monter dans le véhicule, impuissant. Il se disait que peut-être il pourrait tenter quelque chose, Katherine n'aurait pas le temps de s'en prendre à Elena. Il ne pouvait pas la laisser s'en aller avec Stefan…

La voiture démarra, laissant Damon pantois sur le pas de la porte. Il eut tout de même le temps d'identifier quelle était la marque de la voiture ainsi que la plaque d'immatriculation.

Il réfléchissait au meilleur moyen de parer Katherine lorsqu'il entendit Elena l'appeler depuis le salon. Il accourut auprès d'elle. Elle s'était assise sur le canapé et se tenait le cou d'une main, celle-ci était pleine de sang, et on pouvait lire sur son visage la souffrance qu'elle endurait.

Damon se mordit le poignet et le lui tendit. Elena fit un signe de dénégation en fermant les yeux.

« Ne m'y oblige pas », dit Damon d'une voix douce.

Il s'assit à côté d'elle, passa un bras autour de ses épaules et approcha son poignet de sa bouche. Elena posa ses lèvres quelques minutes sur le sang qui perlait sur la peau de Damon et se sentit tout de suite beaucoup mieux.

Elle regarda sa main couverte de sang et se leva en disant qu'il serait préférable qu'elle la nettoie. Damon la suivit du regard puis la rejoignit quelques secondes plus tard dans la cuisine.

Elena était appuyée contre l'évier et sanglotait.

« Elena… », souffla Damon en se mettant à côté elle et posant une main sur son épaule.

« - Pourquoi ?, demanda-t-elle, pourquoi s'en est-elle pris à Stefan ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle lui veut ?

- Je ne sais pas… Mais, on va le découvrir, et rapidement.  
- On ne sait même pas où elle est…  
- On trouvera.

- Tu as l'air si sûr, mais on ne sait rien… Rien du tout…»

Elena leva ses yeux brillant de larmes vers ceux de Damon. Elle était appuyée sur le comptoir et Damon posa une main sur la sienne. Ils se regardèrent sans rien dire, éternisant ces quelques secondes de proximité.

« - On aura besoin de l'aide d'Alaric…, dit Damon brisant le silence.  
- Et de Bonnie…  
- Pas sûr qu'elle veuille nous aider.  
- Elle le fera, pour moi.

- Espérons…», répondit Damon perplexe.

Elena retira sa main de l'évier et la passa sur son visage.

« Je vais l'appeler tout de suite », déclara-t-elle en commençant à quitter la pièce lorsque Damon vint se placer devant elle.

« - Tu ne veux vraiment pas en parler ?, lui demanda-t-il.

- De quoi ?

- Katherine et Stefan, Stefan et Katherine. Ça te rappelle quelque chose ?

- Non, je ne veux pas en parler.  
- Pourquoi donc ?  
- Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je dise Damon ? Il m'a trompé, d'accord, mais, moi aussi. Ne l'oublie pas.  
- Ohhh, mais nous n'avons pas dépassé les limites comme il l'a fait. Enfin… Pas encore…, dit Damon en esquissant un sourire.  
- Ce n'est pas le moment de plaisanter…, soupira Elena.  
- Je sais. Je trouve juste ça étrange que tu lui en veuilles si peu.  
- Détrompe-toi, je lui en veux énormément. Surtout pour le fait de ne pas avoir fait la différence entre Katherine et moi. J'ai comme l'impression qu'il n'a pas voulue la faire, c'est tout.  
- C'est pourtant impossible de se tromper… »

Elena croisa les bras et haussa les sourcils, attendant une explication.

« - Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ?, questionna-t-elle.  
- Et bien… Il faut dire que Katherine et toi n'embrassez pas de la même manière.  
- Ah… Oui, forcément, elle embrasse tellement mieux que moi... Katherine… Oui, je ne lui arrive vraiment pas à la cheville.  
- Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai voulu dire.  
- Et qu'as-tu voulu dire ? », demanda Elena.

Damon sourit en attirant Elena contre lui. Il lui caressa la joue en plongeant ses yeux océans dans les siens.

« Que c'est tout le contraire…», chuchota-t-il avant de déposer ses lèvres sur celles d'Elena.


	16. Chapter 16

16.

Elena repoussa délicatement Damon. Celui-ci ne s'y opposa pas et la laissa faire.

« - On ne peut pas…, murmura-t-elle.  
- On peut. C'est juste que tu ne veux pas.  
- Tu ne comprends pas Damon. Ce n'est pas le moment de faire ça. Stefan est en danger, et…  
-… Je sais Elena, coupa Damon. Ne crois-tu pas que je m'inquiète ? Il s'agit de mon frère quand même.  
- Et bien, je suis désolée mais, on dirait que tu as d'autres priorités.  
- Non.  
- Très bien. Dans ce cas, préviens Alaric, je vais joindre Bonnie. »

Damon fit la moue alors qu'Elena s'éloignait de lui. Il chercha son téléphone dans sa poche, mais ne le trouva pas. Il se dirigea dans le salon et vit également la jeune fille rechercher son portable.

« - Je croyais l'avoir mis dans ma poche, dit-elle en regardant dans son sac.  
- Katherine a dû te le prendre. Le mien doit être dans ma chambre. »

Damon monta à l'étage, laissant Elena seule au rez-de-chaussée. Elle soupira en se laissant tomber sur le canapé. Son attention fut attirée par un sac posé sur le fauteuil en face d'elle. « Julia », pensa-t-elle. Elle se précipita vers l'objet et l'ouvrit rapidement. Elle n'y trouva rien d'intéressant à part le téléphone de la jeune femme.

Elle soupira en retournant s'asseoir sur le canapé. Damon descendit de l'étage et vint s'asseoir à côté d'elle.

« - Alaric arrive d'ici cinq minutes.

- Très bien », répondit Elena.

Ils observaient tous les deux la cheminée, ne sachant que dire.

« - Je suis désolé tu sais, déclara Damon.  
- Pour quoi ?

- Pour Stefan.  
- Tu n'y es pour rien.  
- … et pour le baiser de tout à l'heure. »

Elena haussa les épaules, fixant les bûches se consumer dans l'âtre.

« - Je ne t'en veux pas…

- Je sais », dit Damon en souriant.

Elena sourit à son tour et lui donnant une tape sur l'épaule. Damon fit la grimace et lâcha un « Aoutch ! ». Elena leva les yeux au ciel, un sourire toujours aux lèvres. Elle s'empara alors du coussin posé côté d'elle et l'abattit sur le visage de Damon.

« Tu n'aurais pas dû faire ça… », dit-il en récupérant le coussin et lui relançant dans la figure.

Elena se leva et l'évita de justesse. Elle sourit et lui tira la langue. Damon se leva à son tour en râlant.

« Non mais tu as quel âge Elena ? ».

La jeune fille sourit et ne répondit pas se contentant de lui rejeter l'oreiller au visage. Damon l'intercepta au vol et fut face à Elena en l'espace d'une seconde. Il plongea ses yeux clairs dans les siens, et Elena crut perdre pied l'espace de quelques instants.

« - Je ne vous dérange pas ?, demanda Alaric en toussotant, brisant la proximité établie entre eux.

- Un peu !, répondit Damon.  
- Pas du tout, dit Elena en se tournant vers Alaric, merci d'être venu aussi rapidement.  
- Je t'en prie.  
- Qu'est-ce qu'il ne ferait pas pour mes beaux yeux, dit Damon un sourire espiègle aux lèvres. »

Alaric tapota l'épaule de Damon, en levant les yeux au ciel puis regarda Damon et Elena.

« - Alors, par où on commence ? Il faut vérifier les hôtels déjà non ?, questionna Alaric.

- Oui, c'est une bonne idée, répondit Elena.  
- Allons-y alors, je saurais reconnaître leur véhicule, noir, plaque d'immatriculation IPM 3U47», déclara Damon.

Alaric se leva et ils se dirigèrent tous les trois vers la sortie. Une fois dehors, Elena s'arrêta devant la porte pendant qu'Alaric s'installait au volant de la voiture. Damon se tourna vers la jeune fille et l'interrogea du regard.

« Allez-y sans moi, je vais chercher Bonnie, on aura besoin d'elle. »

Damon fit un signe de dénégation.

« - Tu viens avec nous.  
- On a besoin de Bonnie, tu le sais aussi bien que moi, protesta Elena.  
- On lui demandera de l'aide seulement en dernier recours.  
- Non, je vais aller la voir maintenant.  
- Non Elena.  
- Pourquoi ?, demanda la jeune fille.  
- Je ne veux pas que tu sois seule, dit-il en la prenant par les épaules. Si Katherine s'en prend à toi, tu n'as pas la moindre chance, pas la moindre.  
- Elle ne me fera rien. Elle a eu ce qu'elle voulait.  
- Elle est capable de tout. Et quand je dis tout, j'inclue même la possibilité de te transformer. Mon sang est encore dans ton système et…  
- Damon. Laisse-moi y aller. J'ai besoin de voir Bonnie. Seule. »

L'aîné des Salvatore soupira.

« - Très bien, mais je t'aurais prévenu.

- Tout ira bien.  
- Vaudrait mieux pour toi. », dit Damon en montant dans la voiture.

Elena regarda Alaric et Damon partirent puis elle se dirigea vers son véhicule. Elle démarra et prit la direction de la maison de Bonnie.

Stefan ouvrit les yeux avec difficulté, sa tête lui faisait un mal de chien. Il s'assit sur le lit et regarda autour de lui, essayant de distinguer quoi que ce soit malgré l'obscurité de la pièce.

Il se prit la tête entre les mains se remémorant les évènements. Katherine. Il ne savait pas pourquoi elle l'avait enlevé. Qu'est-ce qu'elle pouvait bien lui vouloir ?

Des bribes de conversation lui parvenaient de la pièce à côté, il se leva et se dirigea lentement vers le trait de lumière qui filtrait sous la porte.

« - Où est-elle Katherine ? J'ai fait ce que tu attendais de moi, dis-moi où est ma sœur.  
- Tu n'as pas pleinement fait ce que j'attendais de toi non. J'ai dû m'en mêler.  
- Certes, mais le résultat est le même, tu as Stefan. »

Stefan posa sa main sur la poignée et essaya de l'ouvrir, celle-ci était verrouillée. Il la tourna avec force, essayant de la faire céder.

« Il suffit de demander si tu veux sortir Stefan », déclara Katherine en déverrouillant la serrure et ouvrant la porte.

La lumière du soleil l'aveugla et lui brûla la peau. Il recula dans l'ombre en gémissant. Il regarda sa main et remarqua que sa bague avait disparu. Il releva la tête vers Katherine et lui lança un regard noir.

« - Oh, ne me regarde pas avec ces yeux-là. Il fallait bien que je m'assure que tu ne me quittes pas de sitôt.  
- Qu'est-ce que tu veux Katherine ?

- Ce que je veux, c'est toi. »

Stefan écarquilla les yeux, surpris par cette déclaration.

« - Et tu crois que m'enlever va te permettre de m'avoir ?

- Non. J'ai besoin de toi.

- Pour quoi faire ?  
- Tu le sauras en temps voulu.

- En temps voulu ? »

Katherine hocha la tête, un sourire malicieux plaqué au visage puis referma la porte. Elle la rouvrit une seconde plus tard en annonçant :

« Au fait, je n'ai pas besoin de t'enlever pour t'avoir. Je t'ai déjà eu. Il y a quelques heures. »

Avant qu'il ne puisse se jeter sur elle, elle referma la porte en souriant.

Il tambourina contre la porte, furieux. Furieux qu'elle le retienne, furieux qu'elle ait raison. Il soupira et se laissa tomber contre la porte, se prenant la tête entre les mains. Il fallait qu'il échafaude un plan pour se sortir de là, à la tombée de la nuit. Il ne pourrait rien faire avant. Il fallait aussi qu'il récupère sa bague, et vite.

« Je vois que les choses ont évolué depuis la dernière fois », dit Alaric.

Damon leva les sourcils l'air interrogateur.

« - Entre Elena et toi.

- Et bien ?, demanda Damon.

- Tu ne vas pas me faire croire qu'il ne se passe rien entre vous deux !

- Il ne se passe rien entre nous deux.

- Je n'y crois pas une seule seconde. Vous vous dévoriez du regard lorsque je suis arrivé. Et puis votre petite conversation sur le palier en dit long.

- Crois ce que tu veux. Elle est mon amie, je veux juste la protéger, répliqua Damon.

- Je veux bien qu'on soit protecteur envers ses amis, mais, pas à ce point. »

Damon ne répondit pas, tournant la tête vers le paysage.

« Et Stefan dans tout ça, tu y as pensé ? », demanda Alaric.

Damon se tourna vers Alaric qui fixait la route.

« J'y pense. Tout le temps… Mais… Tiens arrête-toi là, je crois que c'est cette voiture ! », déclara Damon.

Alaric gara la voiture et arrêta le contact alors que le portable de Damon se mit à sonner. Il répondit.

« Oui. … Elena. … Quoi ? … Mais où ? … Calme-toi, ça ne sert à rien de paniquer. … Oui, on vient d'arriver. … Retourne chez toi et ne laisse entrer personne, tu m'entends ? Personne. ... Oui, à tout à l'heure ».

Damon raccrocha en soupirant.

« - Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?, questionna Alaric.  
- Bonnie a disparu.

- Disparue ?  
- Hum hum, approuva Damon en hochant la tête. Sa chambre a été retournée sens dessus-dessous.  
- Katherine ?

- Katherine. », dit Damon en sortant du véhicule.


	17. Chapter 17

17.

Elena rangea le téléphone de Stefan dans son sac, le sien ayant été subtilisé par Katherine, et referma la porte à clé derrière elle, puis ferma les yeux en prenant une grande inspiration. Le trajet en voiture l'avait calmé. Bonnie avait été enlevée, tout comme Stefan. Par Katherine, il n'y avait aucun doute là-dessus. Elle passa une main sur son visage et appela sa tante et son frère. Elle eut une réponse de Jenna depuis le salon, mais pas de Jérémy. Elle se précipita à l'étage et toqua à la porte de la chambre de son frère. Il ouvrit, son casque audio sur les oreilles mais, lorsqu'il vit Elena, il la referma.

Elle l'en empêcha avec son pied et planta son regard dans le sien.

« Il faut qu'on parle. Maintenant. », déclara la jeune fille.

Jérémy roula des yeux et la laissa entrer dans sa chambre pendant qu'il s'affalait sur son lit. Il enleva son casque et regarda sa sœur.

« - Jer, je sais que tu m'en veux, et je suis désolée.

- Tu peux l'être.  
- Je t'ai menti et j'ai eu tort. Mais je n'ai fait ça que dans un seul but, te protéger.  
- Me protéger ? En quoi Elena, est-ce qu'effacer la mémoire de quelqu'un peut le protéger ?  
- Je pensais que ça serait plus facile…  
- Plus facile pour qui ?  
- Pour toi ! Tu es mon frère Jer, je ne pouvais pas supporter de te voir souffrir comme ça. C'est comme si je revivais la perte de maman et papa. Tu étais anéanti… Je n'avais pas d'autres choix…

- Ce n'était pas à toi de prendre cette décision.

- Jer… », dit Elena la voix brisée.

Son frère se leva et ouvrit la porte, signifiant que leur conversation était terminée. Elena quitta la pièce en retenant ses larmes. Pourquoi ne comprenait-il pas qu'elle avait fait ça pour lui, pour l'aider.

Elle entra dans sa propre chambre et s'assit sur son lit, décomposée. Jérémy lui pardonnerait-il un jour ? Elle se laissa tomber sur le lit et fixa le plafond. La vie était bien trop courte, il devait l'excuser, et il le ferait, tôt ou tard.

Elle se releva subitement, se saisit de son sac et sortit le portable de Julia. Elle chercha dans les derniers appels passés et trouva le numéro qu'elle cherchait. Elle allait prendre les choses en main. Il était temps que quelqu'un arrête Katherine. Elle n'avait pas à s'en prendre à Stefan et encore moins à Bonnie.

Alaric referma le coffre de la voiture, les armes en main.

« Prêt ? », demanda Damon, en récupérant un pistolet.

Alaric hocha la tête.

Ils se dirigèrent alors tous deux vers la chambre indiquée par le réceptionniste. Alaric frappa tandis que Damon se plaqua contre le mur. Personne ne répondit. Il refrappa à nouveau. Pas de réponse.

Les deux hommes se regardèrent et Alaric allait défoncer la porte lorsque celle-ci s'ouvrit. Alaric écarquilla les yeux et ouvrit la bouche, surpris par la personne lui faisant face. Damon se plaça à côté de lui et pesta lorsqu'il vit qu'il s'agissait d'une femme seule avec un enfant.

« Excusez-moi de vous déranger mais, est-ce que cette voiture vous appartient ? », demanda Alaric en désignant la place où était garé le véhicule. Il se tourna une nouvelle fois vers la place, la voiture avait disparu.

« La garce !, grogna Damon, elle vient de partir. Elle nous attendait. On a peut-être le temps de la rattraper, viens ! »

Ils montèrent tous les deux dans la voiture d'Alaric, et ce dernier démarra en trombe.

Katherine laissa tomber le rideau sur la fenêtre en souriant. Quels imbéciles. Elle avait usé de son don sur le garçon de l'accueil pour qu'il mente sur le numéro de sa chambre et la prévienne lorsque quelqu'un la demanderait. Et, c'est à la poursuite de Julia qu'ils venaient de partir, pas d'elle.

Elle se retourna et observa la jeune fille évanouie sur le lit. Bonnie. Cette dernière avait tout de suite remarqué la différence entre Elena et elle. Elle s'était défendue, avec bravoure d'ailleurs. Mais ses petits tours de passe-passe n'avaient eu aucun effet sur Katherine. Elle allait maintenant attendre qu'elle se réveille, et après, elle pourrait l'utiliser.

Le vampire haussa les sourcils lorsque son téléphone sonna. Elle regarda le nom du correspondant et soupira en décrochant.

« - Julia. J'espère que tu as une bonne raison.

- Ce n'est pas Julia. »

Katherine plissa les yeux en reconnaissant la voix de son interlocuteur.

« - Elena.  
- Oui.  
- Que me vaut cet honneur ?, demanda Katherine.  
- Stefan maintenant Bonnie. Qui est le prochain ? »

Katherine émit un petit rire.

« - Surveille bien ton frère…, susurra Katherine.

- Qu'est-ce que tu leur veux ?  
- Rien de particulier. En réalité, c'est toi qu'il me faut.  
- M… Moi ?  
- Oui.

- Relâche-les et je viendrais avec toi.

- Hum… Elena… Si seulement les choses étaient si simples… Tu sais pertinemment comme moi que Damon ne te laissera pas faire.  
- Il n'en saura rien. »

Le silence se fit sur la ligne, Elena, anxieuse attendait une réponse.

« - Très bien. Retrouve-moi au grill ce soir à 23h. Et si je sens la présence de Damon ou du professeur d'histoire, notre deal est fini. Compris ?

- Compris. »

Katherine raccrocha et s'appuya contre la table derrière elle. Quel intéressant retournement de situation se dit-elle.

Damon bouillait intérieurement. Ils n'étaient pas parvenus à suivre la voiture de Katherine. Elle pouvait être bien loin désormais.

Alaric fit demi-tour et prit la direction de la maison d'Elena. Damon se rappela alors d'un détail qui lui avait, jusqu'alors échappé. Il se saisit de son téléphone et composa le numéro d'Elena. S'il avait vu juste, c'est à Katherine qu'il aurait affaire.

« - Damon.

- Katherine.

- Tu as mis du temps avant de me joindre.

- Où est mon frère ?  
- Avec moi.

- Tu n'aurais pas dû faire ça. Qu'est-ce que tu lui veux ?

- Simplement lui parler.

- Et tu avais besoin de l'enlever pour ça ?

- Oui, répondit Katherine. Et si tu veux le revoir en vie, c'est dans ton intérêt de ne rien tenter pour le libérer.

- Je ne suis pas à tes ordres Katherine.  
- Dommage. »

Katherine raccrocha, laissant Damon pantois. Alaric gara la voiture devant chez Elena et se tourna vers Damon.

« - Cette femme a un sérieux problème, lâcha enfin Damon.  
- On le savait déjà, mais pourquoi ?, demanda Alaric.  
- Elle dit qu'elle voulait seulement parler à Stefan.  
- Et tu la crois ?

- Pas le moins du monde », rétorqua Damon.

Ils sortirent tous deux du véhicule et entrèrent dans la maison. Jenna se dirigea Alaric et déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres. Elle fronça les sourcils en constatant l'absence de Stefan, mais ne posa aucune question.

« Elena est dans sa chambre ? », demanda Damon.

Jenna acquiesça de la tête et lui fit signe de monter, ce qu'il fit sans attendre.

Il frappa à la porte de la chambre de la jeune fille, n'attendit pas de réponse et entra. Elena était assise sur son lit en train d'écrire dans son journal. Elle le referma alors que Damon s'avança vers elle et s'assit à ses pieds.

« - Alors ?

- Alors elle nous a échappé de justesse. »

Elena se mordit la lèvre inférieure en roulant des yeux.

« - Je l'ai cependant eu au téléphone.

- Et ?

- Et rien, elle m'a dit qu'elle voulait simplement discuter avec Stefan.  
- Tu ne la crois pas j'espère ?  
- Bien sûr que non !, dit Damon en faisant la moue.

- Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire alors ?

- Toi rien, mais moi je vais essayer de trouver Julia, c'est notre seule piste. »

Elena hocha doucement la tête. 

« - Tu ne protestes même pas ?, demanda Damon suspicieux.  
- Non. C'est inutile, tu auras le dernier mot.

- Oui, dit Damon en souriant.

- Fais quand même attention…

- Je suis un grand garçon, ne t'inquiète pas pour moi. »

Elena posa sa main sur celle de Damon.

« J'ai déjà perdu Stefan. Je ne veux pas te perdre aussi… », lâcha-t-elle dans un souffle.

Un sourire en coin apparut sur le visage de Damon. Il prit l'autre main d'Elena dans la sienne et la serra avec douceur.

« Ça n'arrivera pas. Malheureusement pour toi. »

Elena sourit et s'approcha de Damon. Elle passa ses bras autour de son cou et le serra contre elle. Il entoura sa taille de ses bras et déposa un baiser dans son cou, faisant frissonner la jeune fille.

Elena savait pertinemment que ce qu'elle faisait n'était pas juste par rapport à Stefan, mais elle ne pouvait refouler ses sentiments plus longtemps. Elle avait besoin de Damon, de sentir la chaleur de sa peau contre la sienne. Elle aimait Stefan, elle en était certaine, mais elle aimait aussi Damon.

L'aîné des Salvatore libéra Elena de son emprise et la regarda. Il pouvait sentir les battements affolés du cœur de la jeune fille. Elle était troublée et il sourit à cette idée.

Il lui caressa la joue, se leva et lui sourit.

« - Je t'appelle si j'en sais plus.

- D'accord.  
- A plus tard ».

Il quitta la chambre sans demander son reste. Elena soupira et rouvrit son journal. Elle avait besoin de confier ce qu'elle ressentait, de se confier sur ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à faire.


	18. Chapter 18

Je continue à poster mes chapitres ici, mais des fois je me demande si je devrais continuer, parce que je n'ai pas franchement beaucoup de retour de la part de vous, chers lecteurs, alors que je vois dans les stats que vous venez pas mal voir la fic...  
Bref, avoir un commentaire de ses lecteurs fait toujours plaisir et encourage vraiment à poursuivre la publication. Donc, je vous remercie d'avance de bien vouloir prendre quelques minutes pour me laisser vos avis et vos critiques.

Sur ce, bonne lecture.

* * *

18.

Elena sirotait sa boisson en tapotant nerveusement la table du bout des doigts. Elle vérifia l'heure une nouvelle fois, plus qu'une quinzaine de minutes à patienter avant de devoir affronter Katherine. Elle jeta un rapide coup d'œil à l'intérieur de son sac à main, elle avait pris de la verveine et également un pieu. Elle ne voulait tout de même pas se jeter dans la gueule du loup aussi facilement. Une fois qu'elle aurait obtenu les informations voulues, elle se défendrait bec et ongles s'il le fallait.

Elle fronça soudainement les sourcils. N'était-elle pas tombée dans un piège ? Pourquoi Katherine lui aurait-elle donné rendez-vous dans un lieu public ? Lieu où tout le monde remarquerait forcément l'étrange ressemblance entre elles. Katherine la testait, elle en était maintenant presque certaine. Elle devait l'observer de loin, ou alors avait envoyé quelqu'un pour le faire.

Son regard fit le tour de la pièce, elle ne remarqua rien d'anormal si ce n'est un homme seul assis dans un coin lisant un magazine. Il ne semblait pas la regarder, mais elle était tout de même suspicieuse. Elle continua tranquillement de boire sa tisane tout en observant l'inconnu, qui ne lui lança pas un regard.

Jérémy frappa à la porte de la chambre d'Elena. Il soupira et frappa de nouveau. Il se décida alors à entrer dans la chambre sans attendre l'avis de sa sœur.

« Elena, tu as … » commença-t-il.

Il s'arrêta en plein milieu de sa phrase, constatant que la pièce était vide. Il haussa les sourcils et jeta un œil à la pendule, il était tard et elle avait dit lors du repas qu'elle était fatiguée et comptait se coucher.

Il haussa les épaules, se disant qu'elle était sans doute allée chez Stefan et Damon. Il allait quitter la pièce lorsqu'il vit le journal intime d'Elena posé sur le bureau. Il s'approcha de la table et se saisit du cahier.

Il se mordit la lèvre en observant la couverture du journal, se disant qu'il ne devrait pas faire ça, que c'était la vie de sa sœur… Mais, une irrésistible envie de lire ce qu'elle avait récemment écrit s'était emparée de lui. Il reposa néanmoins le cahier et sortit de la chambre.

Il y retourna quelques secondes plus tard en pestant intérieurement contre lui-même. Il avait besoin de savoir, d'être sûr qu'elle ne lui cachait plus rien. Il ouvrit le cahier et se rendit à la dernière page écrite.

_« Je n'en peux plus. Je n'en peux plus de lire de la haine et de la déception dans le regard de mon frère. Je comprends sa réaction mais je ne saisis pas pourquoi lui il ne parvient pas à voir pourquoi j'ai agis ainsi. Il était dévasté, anéanti et le voir ainsi me détruisait de l'intérieur. Je n'ai pas eu le choix, je ne pouvais pas le laisser dans un tel état, je n'aurais pas pu le supporter. Je ne peux pas dire que je regrette, parce que si c'était à refaire, je le referais de la même façon. Il ne mérite pas de souffrir ainsi, je dois le protéger, par n'importe quel moyen. Et si le fait de me détester est le prix à payer pour son bien-être alors… je l'accepte, parce que je sais, au fond de moi, que ce que Damon a fait ce soir-là était juste. Et bien que la perspective d'avoir perdu Jer à jamais me tue et me hante chaque jour qui passe, je… »_

Jérémy arrêta sa lecture, les mains tremblantes. Il s'assit sur le lit derrière lui en prenant une grande inspiration pour se calmer. Ce qu'il lisait le chamboulait, il ne s'était pas rendu compte à quel point son attitude puérile avait fait du mal à Elena. La page sur laquelle elle avait écrit ces phrases était imbibée de larmes. Il ferma les yeux, pour retenir les siennes.

Il se frotta le visage pour reprendre un peu de contenance et s'apprêtait à refermer le journal lorsque le prénom de Katherine l'interpella. Il reprit alors sa lecture.

_« Katherine… Je me demande ce qu'elle me veut, en quoi je vais lui être utile. Je suis nerveuse à l'idée de la rencontrer, mais il le faut. Elle ne me fait pas peur, et ce soir sera le bon moyen de lui montrer que je ne la crains pas. Je ne pourrais pas accepter de perdre Stefan, et encore moins Bonnie. Mentir à Damon ne m'a pas été facile, pourtant il n'y a vu que du feu. Tant mieux, si je peux réussir à libérer Stefan et Bonnie sans que rien ne lui arrive à lui, j'aurais déjà accompli une bonne chose. Damon…»_

Jérémy referma le journal avec précipitation, se saisit de son téléphone et composa le numéro de Damon. Ce dernier répondit tout de suite.

« - Oui ?

- Damon, on a un sérieux problème », lâcha Jérémy.

Bonnie ouvrit les yeux et regarda autour d'elle. Elle ne put se retenir d'émettre un cri lorsqu'elle se rendit compte d'où elle se trouvait. Le tombeau. Des flambeaux éclairaient les parois, et elle courut vers l'entrée, celle-ci était bloquée par une lourde pierre. Bonnie tambourina contre en appelant à l'aide.

Elle recula et essaya de se concentrer afin de faire bouger le rocher. Celui-ci ne vacilla même pas d'un centimètre. Elle recommença, cela n'eut pas plus d'effet. Elle s'y reprit une nouvelle fois et une douleur terrible l'a pris à la tête. Elle vacilla, ferma les yeux et se sentie partir.

Stefan saisit Bonnie par les épaules, l'empêchant de tomber au sol. Il lui tapota les joues pour la ranimer. Au bout de quelques minutes, la jeune fille ouvrit les yeux et Stefan put lire un certain soulagement dans le regard de la sorcière.

« - Stefan ?

- Oui Bonnie, c'est moi. Comment te sens-tu ?  
- J'ai mal à la tête mais, je pense que ça va aller. »

Stefan fronça alors les sourcils et posa un doigt sur sa bouche, faisant signe à Bonnie de se taire. Ils entendirent alors la lourde pierre du tombeau être déplacée. Ils se lancèrent un regard et se précipitèrent vers la sortie.

Ils eurent juste le temps d'apercevoir la faible lumière du jour que des coups de feu retentirent et Stefan se trouva au sol, des balles en bois plantées dans le ventre. Bonnie se précipita vers lui. Celui-ci grimaçait, souffrant.

« - Où pensiez-vous aller ?  
- Qui êtes-vous ?, demanda Bonnie en observant la femme lui faisant face.

- C'est Julia, grogna Stefan en retirant les balles de son corps.

Une certaine incompréhension se dessina sur le visage de Bonnie.

« - Je suis désolée Stefan, mais, tant que Katherine ne m'aura pas rendu ma sœur, je suis contrainte de vous retenir ici.  
- On a toujours le choix…, déclara Bonnie en se relevant.

- Pas dans mon cas. »

Stefan retira les dernières balles en gémissant puis se releva, plantant son regard dans les yeux verts du vampire.

« - Tu as choisi la solution la plus simple, c'est tout, lâcha-t-il.  
- Non.

- Si, tu choisis de ne pas te battre, tu choisis la solution de facilité, celle de laisser Katherine tout contrôler, alors que tu pourrais inverser les choses, changer la situation.

- Et comment Stefan ? »

Stefan s'approcha d'elle, elle releva le pistolet en sa direction.

« Ne fais pas un pas de plus. »

Stefan s'arrêta et lança un regard désespéré à la jeune femme.

« Aide-nous Julia, ne la laisse pas gagner. »

Julia fit un signe de dénégation de la tête et vida son chargeur sur Stefan. Elle sortit du tombeau et remit la pierre en place. Stefan poussa un cri de douleur alors qu'il s'effondrait au sol.

Elena fixait l'intérieur de sa tasse lorsqu'elle sentit une présence près d'elle. Elle leva les yeux et fut surprise de trouver Damon face à elle.

« - Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?, demanda-t-elle.  
- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?, reprit-il.

- J'attends Caroline.  
- Ne me mens pas Elena. Viens, on s'en va.

- Non, je reste ici.

- Je crois que tu ne m'as pas bien comprise. On s'en va. Maintenant. »

Elena se leva et s'approcha de Damon, le regardant dans les yeux.

« Tu ne prends pas les décisions pour moi Damon. Je ne quitterais pas ce bar. »

La mâchoire de Damon se serra et un éclair de colère traversa son visage.

« - Tu vas venir avec moi Elena, il est hors de question que tu restes ici. Alors prends tes affaires avant que je ne te porte hors d'ici moi-même.

- Non, je ne m'en irais pas, dit Elena en haussant le ton. »

Damon la saisit vigoureusement à l'épaule, tirant une grimace à la jeune fille.

« - Tout va bien ici ?, demanda l'homme qu'Elena avait repéré auparavant.

- Oui, merci. », répondit Elena en se dégageant de l'emprise de Damon.

La jeune fille se saisit de son sac, lança un regard noir à l'aîné des Salvatore et sortit du bar, suivie par Damon. Elle commença à marcher vers le parking, toujours poursuivie par Damon.

« Je ne savais pas que tu avais des tendances suicidaires. »

Elle se retourna brusquement, s'approcha de lui et le pointa du doigt.

« - Si je fais ça, c'est pour vous sauver. Tous. Toi y compris. Elle détient Stefan et Bonnie, tu ne croyais quand même pas que j'allais rester sagement chez moi sans rien faire à attendre que tu trouves une solution. Je suppose que tu n'es pas parvenu à trouver où se trouve Julia, alors rencontrer Katherine était notre meilleure option, et tu as tout gâché.

- J'ai tout gâché ? Elena, tu n'as fait que te jeter dans la gueule du loup. Tu crois vraiment que Katherine allait gentiment te révéler où se trouvent mon frère et Bonnie ? Non Elena, la réponse est non !

- Je le sais ça. Je voulais la confronter et essayer de lui tirer des informations. »

Damon ricana.

« Tu es donc si naïve ? On parle de Katherine là. Elle n'avait aucune intention de te révéler quoi que ce soit. »

Elena soupira et repris son chemin en direction de sa voiture. Damon la poursuivit et l'attrapa par le poignet. Elle tourna la tête vers lui, et malgré le faible éclairage Damon put voir des larmes briller dans les yeux noisette de la jeune fille.

Damon fronça soudainement les sourcils, se retourna brusquement et saisit au vol un pieu lancé dans sa direction. L'homme, qui s'était interposé plus tôt dans le bar, lui faisait face n'eut pas le temps de recharger l'arbalète que Damon était déjà tout près de lui. Il planta ses yeux azur dans les siens et usa de son don.

« - Est-ce Katherine qui t'envoie ?

- Oui.  
- Qu'est-ce qu'elle voulait à Elena ?

- Je ne sais pas. Je devais garder un œil sur elle, et si un homme brun se présentait, je devais tout faire pour l'éliminer. »

Damon tapota l'épaule de l'homme et sans perdre une seconde lui brisa la nuque. Elena poussa un cri en se précipitant vers les deux hommes.

« - Nonnnn ! Pourquoi as-tu fait ça ? Il était sous l'influence de Katherine. Il n'y était pour rien !

- On s'en va d'ici », dit Damon en tirant Elena par le bras et l'entraînant vers sa voiture.


	19. Chapter 19

Voici le nouveau chapitre, que j'ai longtemps hésité à poster puisque je n'ai réellement pas beaucoup de commentaires...  
Vous allez peut-être dire que j'en demande trop, mais c'est tellement encourageant et motivant d'avoir des retours de ses lecteurs (qu'ils soient bons ou mauvais d'ailleurs)...

Anyway...

Enjoy ! ;) :)

* * *

19.

« - Il était innocent Damon ! Tu n'avais pas à le tuer, s'écria Elena en entrant dans le manoir.  
- Et toi tu n'avais pas à aller, comme ça, au-devant du danger.  
- Je suis encore libre de prendre mes décisions.  
- Pas quand ça met ta vie en danger.  
- Je sais me défendre.  
- Tu n'aurais eu aucune chance contre Katherine, tu m'entends, AUCUNE !, lâcha Damon plus irrité que jamais.  
- Si elle me voulait du mal elle m'en aurait déjà fait », lança Elena sur le même ton.

Damon s'approcha si près d'Elena leurs nez se frôlèrent.

« - Ne refais plus jamais un coup comme ça, dit-il en appuyant chacun de ses mots.  
- J'ai quand même le droit de faire ce que je veux. Tu n'avais pas à intervenir comme ça !  
- Tu devrais me remercier au lieu de réagir ainsi.  
- Te remercier ?  
- Je t'ai sauvé la mise Elena, et tu ne sembles même pas t'en rendre compte ! », dit Damon agacé.

Il soupira, passa une main dans ses cheveux et se commença à se diriger dans le salon. Elena le retint par le poignet. Il se retourna et elle s'approcha doucement de lui, plongeant ses yeux dans les siens. Elle posa une main sur sa joue et rapprocha son visage du sien. Sa bouche soudainement sèche, Elena déglutit avec difficulté. Les cheveux ainsi en bataille, Damon dégageait un magnétisme presque animal qui la touchait profondément. Elle reprit un peu de contenance et réussit à articuler : « Je sais que tu n'as fait ça que pour me protéger. Je le sais, et je t'en suis reconnaissante », murmura-t-elle d'une voix douce.

Elena sentait le souffle de Damon sur ses lèvres. Elle observa sa bouche qui lui parût soudainement très attirante. Elle était énervée après lui, énervée qu'il ait raison, et qu'en effet, son comportement aurait pu lui coûter la vie. Une envie soudaine de l'embrasser s'empara d'elle. Damon sourit, satisfait, il adorait voir la jeune fille à la fois contrariée et troublée.

Vaincue, Elena repensa à tout que Damon lui avait avoué, et alors, sans hésiter plus longtemps, elle approcha ses lèvres des siennes et y déposa un baiser. La surprise se marqua sur le visage du vampire l'espace de quelques secondes, mais bien vite remplacé par le désir, il répondit à son baiser. Elle entrouvrit ses lèvres et leurs langues se rencontrèrent. Il l'embrassa passionnément, et elle répondit à son appel.

Au bout de quelques minutes, elle interrompit leur baiser et passa une main sur son front, elle était toute chamboulée. Elena se sentait partir avant même de clairement comprendre ce qui était en train de lui arriver. Son sang bourdonnait à ses tempes et elle se mit à respirer par saccades. Son corps entier était en flamme. Lorsque leurs regards se croisèrent de nouveau, Damon prit son visage entre ses mains et l'embrassa avec passion, mêlant sa bouche à la sienne. Elle posa ses mains derrière sa nuque tandis qu'il descendait les siennes le long de son dos, jusqu'à la courbure de ses fesses.

Sans plus attendre, il la porta et ils se retrouvèrent tous les deux, en moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour le dire, à l'étage. Il la déposa sur le lit et continua de l'embrasser avec ferveur. Elena n'avait ni l'envie ni la force de lui résister. Elle éprouvait un plaisir intense, elle avait envie d'être ici, envie d'être dans ses bras. Ses peurs, ses doutes et ses incertitudes furent balayés tel un raz-de-marée. Damon apparaissait tel un souffle ravageur et destructeur qui emportait tout sur son passage. Il vint sur elle et leurs baisers ne s'interrompirent que lorsqu'il releva le visage et posa ses mains de chaque côté de la tête d'Elena.

Il plongea son regard azur dans le sien, la consumant de l'intérieur.

« Elena… », prononça-t-il doucement.

La jeune fille posa un doigt sur la bouche de Damon et attira son visage vers le sien. Elle approcha ses lèvres des siennes et les effleura. Damon ne put se retenir plus longtemps et l'embrassa à pleine bouche. Elena posa ses mains sur son visage et répondit ardemment à ses baisers. Elle sentait qu'il avait envie de plus, elle aussi. Son esprit embrumé, elle avait perdu tout contrôle, toute maîtrise d'elle-même. Elle laissa descendre ses mains le long de son torse et commença à déboutonner sa chemise. Il ne riposta pas et l'embrassa dans le cou, tout en faisant glisser sa main jusqu'à sa hanche.

Avec sa chemise ouverte et ses cheveux ébouriffés, il lui paraissait plus beau que jamais. Damon percevait que le cœur de la jeune fille battait à vive allure, celui-ci s'emballa encore plus lorsqu'il lui remonta son pull de quelques centimètres et lui caressa le ventre. Le contact de sa peau sur la sienne la fit frémir de plaisir. Elena se sentait libre, tellement libre.

Elena lui retira sa chemise et caressa son torse du bout des doigts. Damon referma sa main sur la nuque d'Elena et l'aida à se relever pour pouvoir plus facilement lui retirer son haut. Il commença à l'embrasser dans le cou, posant ses lèvres sur la fine veine qui battait à sa nuque, puis sur la trace laissée par la morsure de Katherine.

« Damon », susurra-t-elle.

Il releva la tête vers elle et la regarda. Le regard déterminé brillant dans ses yeux noisette le surprit, mais il comprit néanmoins ce qu'elle attendait de lui.

« Fais-le… »

Damon déglutit, ses yeux brillant de désir. Il approcha son visage de celui d'Elena et s'arrêta à quelques centimètres de sa bouche.

« Tu es sûre ? »

Elle hocha la tête en déposant un baiser sur son nez. Damon inspira puis avança doucement son visage du sien avant de l'embrasser avec tendresse. Il se redressa brutalement, brisant la magie de cet instant.

« Elena. Il faut que je sache, dit Damon en la regardant, j'ai besoin de savoir. »

Elena se releva, s'assit et captura les mains de Damon dans les siennes, les serrant avec fermeté.

« Damon… Je sais ce que tu attends de moi. Je sais ce que tu veux que je te dise… Je… J'aime Stefan, et je l'aimerais toujours au fond de moi… Tu sais cela… Mais, tu es conscient également que ce qui existe entre nous deux est bien plus fort que ce que j'éprouve pour lui… Tu as complétement bouleversé l'idée que je me faisais de l'amour. Tu as éveillé mon âme. Tu m'as ouvert les yeux sur ce que signifiait vraiment aimer quelqu'un, et la déclaration que tu m'as faite l'autre soir… »

Damon fronça les sourcils.

« - Oui… Je m'en rappelle, je me souviens de tout Damon… Et sache que moi aussi je…  
- Tu n'aurais pas dû t'en rappeler…, coupa l'aîné des Salvatore.  
- … Je sais, mais c'est mieux ainsi. Je comprends ta peur de te confier à moi, mais tu n'as plus besoin de craindre quoi que ce soit, parce que plus rien ne se mettra entre nous. Je ne peux imaginer une vie où tu n'y tiendrais pas de place.»

Un sourire sincère se dessina sur le visage de Damon. Elena approcha sa figure de la sienne et la prit entre ses mains.

Avant qu'elle n'ait le temps de lui dire ce qu'elle voulait, elle se retrouva de nouveau couchée sur le lit, Damon sur elle. Elle trembla de désir lorsqu'il l'embrassa avec ferveur. Elle était transportée, l'univers était dénué de sens. Elle oubliait tout ce qui l'entourait, plus rien n'avait d'importance. Plus rien ne comptait. Plus rien à part Damon. Elle noua ses bras autour de lui, l'attirant contre elle, le désirant jusqu'à l'ivresse. Elle souhaitait, plus que tout, sombrer dans cette douce folie vers laquelle l'entraînait Damon.

Elle murmura son prénom alors qu'il approchait ses lèvres de sa nuque. Elle passa sa main dans sa chevelure corbeau afin de l'encourager dans ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire. Des sentiments contradictoires s'étaient emparés de son esprit et de son corps. Elle craignait qu'il la morde, mais en même temps, elle en mourait d'envie. Le désir dans ses veines ne cessait de s'accroître. Il l'embrassa délicatement dans le creux de son cou, faisant monter l'envie qui gagnait chaque parcelle de son corps. Il glissa tendrement une main dans ses cheveux, puis au bout de quelques secondes qui parurent interminables à Elena, il planta enfin ses canines dans sa peau brûlante, arrachant un gémissement de satisfaction à la jeune fille. Elle sentait les battements de son cœur résonner à ses tempes, une sensation d'enivrement avait envahi tout son corps. Elle pouvait sentir le plaisir éprouvé par Damon alors qu'il s'abreuvait de son sang, et elle partageait cette satisfaction. Elle ne ressentait aucune douleur, c'était même plutôt le contraire. Elle se donnait à lui, littéralement.

Damon releva la tête au bout de quelques secondes, et planta son regard océan dans celui de la jeune fille. Ses yeux brillaient de désir. Il se releva et entraîna Elena avec lui, l'attirant contre lui pour l'embrasser avec passion. Elena fit glisser ses mains sur le torse du vampire et les arrêta lorsqu'elles atteignirent le rebord de son pantalon. Elle stoppa son mouvement. Damon percevait les battements désordonnés du cœur de la jeune fille, il avait également conscience de son excitation. Elle le lui retira enfin son pantalon, et il en fit de même avec le sien.

Leurs embrassades reprirent de plus belles, puis la jeune fille le repoussa sur le lit et se mit à califourchon sur lui. Elle commença à laisser courir ses lèvres sur ses épaules puissantes, son torse, son ventre. Les yeux clos, elle l'entendait s'abandonner en émettant des légers grognements de plaisir. Elle fit doucement glisser ses doigts jusqu'à l'encolure de son caleçon, tout en continuant à le couvrir de baisers. Il attrapa sa main et leurs doigts se joignirent.

Elena se laissa doucement retomber sur son torse et déposa sa tête contre son cœur, appréciant le contact de sa peau contre la sienne. Damon passa sa main dans ses cheveux et attira son visage près du sien. Il plongea son regard dans le sien, la regardant avec une tendresse désarmante. Il passa ses bras autour d'elle et inversa leurs positions, se trouvant de nouveau sur elle. Les bras de Damon autour d'elle devinrent plus tendres, plus réconfortants. Il fit glisser les bretelles de son soutien-gorge puis s'en débarrassa. Il caressa sa poitrine et rapidement sa langue se substitua à ses mains. Elena poussa un léger cri et tout son corps se tendit vers lui.

Avec une rapidité déconcertante, ils retirèrent le dernier habit qu'ils leur restaient, continuant de se couvrir de baisers et de caresses. Damon s'empara alors des mains d'Elena et les immobilisa au-dessus de sa tête, entrelaçant ses doigts aux siens. Puis il fit courir une de ses mains sur son corps, la souleva légèrement et plaça une main sous ses fesses. Elle le voulait en elle, éperdument, qu'il vienne à sa rencontre et lui apporte une complétude que seules les caresses ne pouvaient donner.

Elle susurra son prénom alors qu'il entrait doucement en elle, leur arrachant un feulement de satisfaction. Elle agrippait férocement ses épaules vigoureuses, enfonçant ses ongles dans sa peau brûlante. Elle laissa ses hanches se mouvoir contre sa main, accordant son élan au sien, elle les sentit se soulever et se coller contre les siennes dans un mouvement primitif sur lequel elle avait perdu toute maîtrise. Elena crut que son cœur allait éclater, jamais elle n'avait ressenti pareille allégresse.

Ils venaient de sombrer dans un monde qui les transportait à mille lieues d'ici. Il n'y avait plus qu'eux, eux et leurs corps qui se consumaient et brûlaient l'un pour l'autre. Ils se donnaient l'un à l'autre sans retenue. Ils n'avaient jamais ressenti une sensation si profonde et immatérielle. Ils ne faisaient plus qu'un, leurs âmes s'étaient liées pour n'en former plus qu'une. Le temps avait suspendu son envol et la terre avait cessé de tourner. Ils étaient seuls dans l'univers. C'était comme un enchantement, une course démente parmi les étoiles. Plus rien autour n'importait.

Leurs corps enchâssés l'un dans l'autre rendaient leurs respirations saccadées, leurs gémissements de plus en plus intenses et puissants. Ils avaient perdu la raison, chavirant dans une fureur et une frénésie passionnée. Emportés par cette fougue qu'ils n'avaient jusqu'alors savourer, ils prolongeaient leur étreinte, appréciant le moment intense qu'ils vivaient. Elle s'accrocha à ses épaules et il murmura doucement son prénom. Il s'empara à nouveau de sa bouche, s'engagea plus profondément en elle dans un dernier élan, provoquant un cri de plaisir, et ce fut l'apothéose.


	20. Chapitre 20

Une nouvelle suite, bien que je n'ai toujours pas de retours de votre part... Donc je pense que pour le prochain chapitre, je ne l'enverrais qu'à ceux qui m'auront laissé un commentaire, ou qui me la demanderont. Je reconnais que c'est franchement extrême, mais comprenez bien aussi que je vois que vous êtes pas mal à venir lire la fic et que je n'ai aucun commentaire, à part celui d'Ixtapa51 que **je remercie beaucoup **! C'est donc assez frustrant, parce que je ne sais pas si vous aimez ou non, si vous aimeriez que l'intrigue prenne une certaine tournure... Bref, des avis !

En attendant, bonne lecture et désolée pour le coup de gueule, mais c'est grâce à vos mots que les miens prennent un sens.

* * *

20. 

« Comment te sens-tu ? », demanda Bonnie en s'asseyant à côté de Stefan. Ce dernier grimaça mais répondit qu'il allait bien. Il avait retiré toutes les balles de son corps, et ses plaies étaient en train de se refermer.

« - Qui est cette Julia ?  
- Une amie de Damon.  
- Une amie ? De Damon ? Une amie de Damon ?, s'interloqua Bonnie.  
- Je sais, c'est difficile à croire, mais c'est le cas. Même si elle a plutôt retourné sa veste… »

Bonnie hocha la tête et ferma les yeux.

« - Je sens sa présence, elle attend devant la pierre…, soupira la jeune fille.  
- Je l'entends aussi.  
- Je peux peut-être essayé de l'affaiblir, ça nous laissera une chance. »

Stefan acquiesça et se leva. Il se dirigea vers le rocher et attendit le signal de Bonnie. La sorcière, les yeux toujours clos se concentra et il ne fallut que quelques secondes avant d'entendre Julia crier de douleur. Stefan saisit l'occasion et déplaça la lourde pierre en prenant soin de rester dans l'ombre.

Bonnie ouvrit les yeux et se précipita à l'extérieur de la tombe. Elle récupéra le pistolet alors que Julia se relevait en se tenant la tête. La jeune sorcière pointa l'arme sur le vampire et lui fit signe d'entrer à l'intérieur du tombeau. Julia leva les bras, vaincue et pénétra dans la grotte. Elle croisa le regard de Stefan puis baissa les yeux au sol, honteuse de son comportement envers lui.

Bonnie sortit complétement du tombeau et fut éblouie par la luminosité produite par le soleil.

« Stefan ! », cria la jeune fille.

Le cadet des frères Salvatore se risqua à passer sa tête hors du tombeau en évitant les rayons du soleil, et s'approcha de l'escalier.

« Je n'ai pas ma bague Bonnie… »

Il entendit la sorcière pester depuis l'extérieur. Elle redescendit les marches.

« - Va chercher Damon, dit Stefan. Je vais rester ici et interroger notre amie.  
- Très bien ! », répondit Bonnie en hochant la tête et en sortant précipitamment du caveau.

Elena ouvrit les yeux, un sourire aux lèvres. Elle posa sa main sur l'oreiller à côté d'elle. Vide. Elle se releva brutalement en fronçant les sourcils.

« Damon ? », appela-t-elle.

Ce dernier sortit de la salle de bain, les cheveux encore humides, torse nu, une serviette nouée à la taille.

Le magnétisme qui se dégageait de lui fit frissonner Elena. Elle baissa les yeux, toute émoustillée et serra le drap afin de se retenir de se jeter à nouveau sur lui.

Il s'approcha du lit et s'assit à côté d'elle, un sourire aux lèvres. Elena s'approcha de lui et caressa son torse du bout des doigts. Elle se retrouva alors subitement allongée sur le dos, le vampire sur elle, ses mains capturant les siennes. Il plaça son visage près du sien et murmura un « bonjour » dans un souffle, faisant frémir Elena jusqu'à la pointe des pieds.

Elle lui répondit par un sourire et déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres. Damon continua leur embrassade tout en faisant glisser le drap recouvrant le corps de la jeune fille. Sa peau nue se dévoilait peu à peu, et Damon picora Elena de baisers, provoquant un désir pressant chez la jeune fille de devenir à nouveau sienne.

Damon s'arrêta brusquement et se releva. Elena s'assit dans le lit et le questionna du regard. Il posa un doigt devant sa bouche lui faisant signe de se taire. Il s'approcha de la porte de sa chambre, et ils entendirent tous les deux clairement des bruits de pas qui s'approchaient.

Elena déglutit. Elle voulut se lever mais Damon lui fit signe de ne pas bouger. Il serra la serviette à sa taille et entrouvrit doucement la porte.

« Bonnie ! », s'exclama-t-il surpris.

Elena se mordit la lèvre inférieure en entendant le prénom de sa meilleure amie. Un lourd poids venait d'être enlevé de ses épaules : Bonnie était saine et sauve. Elle n'avait qu'une seule envie, se lever et la prendre dans ses bras.

« Damon, dit la sorcière d'une voix affolée, il faut que tu viennes vite. Stefan est dans le tombeau avec Julia, et il n'a pas sa bague. »

Damon, soudain sérieux acquiesça.

« - Vite !, s'écria la jeune fille, Katherine pourrait revenir d'un moment à l'autre.  
- Bonnie…  
- Quoi ?  
- Est-ce que j'ai l'air habillé ? »

Bonnie observa Damon en clignant plusieurs fois des yeux. Elle n'avait absolument pas fait attention et se sentit mal à l'aise face au vampire. Elle détourna le regard des muscles saillants de Damon.

Elle ouvrit alors soudainement grand la bouche et posa une main devant celle-ci.

« - Tu n'es pas seul ?, murmura-t-elle.  
- Si, mentit Damon en déglutissant.  
- Non, il y a quelqu'un avec toi. Je peux ressentir sa présence. »

Damon leva les yeux au ciel et soupira.  
Elena resserra le drap contre elle, comme s'il pouvait la protéger de Bonnie, comme s'il pouvait la rendre invisible. Elle ferma les yeux et pria pour que son amie n'insiste pas et aille au rez-de-chaussée.

« Très bien, je le reconnais, je ne suis pas tout seul… Maintenant, descend m'attendre dans le salon. »

Bonnie fronça les sourcils et défia Damon du regard.

« - Quoi ?, demanda-t-il  
- Elle est en vie ?  
- Bien sûr, quelle question ! Je me suis seulement un peu sustenté, pas besoin de s'inquiéter. Allez ouste, laisse-moi m'habiller… A moins que tu ne veuilles te joindre à nous… », lâcha Damon d'un ton sensuel.

Bonnie fit une grimace et ne se fit pas prier pour rejoindre le salon.

Damon ferma la porte et se tourna vers Elena qui se mordait toujours la lèvre inférieure. Il s'approcha d'elle alors qu'elle se levait en tenant le drap contre elle. Il posa ses mains sur ses épaules et l'obligea à rencontrer son regard.

« - Détends-toi, elle ne saura pas que c'est toi.  
- Je sais, susurra la jeune fille.  
- Bien, répondit Damon. Dans ce cas, tu restes ici, tu prends une bonne douche, tu te prépares et tu rentres chez toi. Et surtout, surtout tu n'en sors pas. Compris ?  
- Oui.  
- Elena…  
- Oui, promis, je ne sors pas tant que je n'ai pas de nouvelles de toi.  
- Très bien. »

Il déposa un baiser sur son front puis se dirigea dans la salle de bain. Il s'habilla et se coiffa en vitesse puis se dirigea vers la porte pour sortir de la chambre.

« Damon… »

Il se retourna vers Elena et arqua les sourcils.

« Sois prudent… »

Damon leva les yeux au ciel en murmurant un « je le suis toujours, toujours ». Elena esquissa un sourire et embrassa le vampire avant qu'il ne quitte la pièce.

Bonnie l'attendait dans le salon en faisant les cent pas, son téléphone à l'oreille.

« - Enfin !, s'exclama-t-elle en apercevant Damon. Je ne parviens pas à joindre Elena, tu sais où elle est ?  
- Sûrement chez elle, répondit le vampire l'air de rien.  
- Pourtant Jérémy vient de me dire qu'elle devait sans doute être avec toi parce qu'elle n'est pas rentrée hier. »

Damon fit la moue et prit un air inquiet.

« Non, elle n'est pas avec moi. Jérémy n'a peut-être pas fait attention, j'ai ramené Elena tard hier soir… »

Bonnie continuait ses allées et venues, elle fronça les sourcils et s'arrêta soudainement. Sa bouche s'ouvrit sous l'effet de la surprise. Elle avait compris, ou du moins, elle pensait avoir compris. Elle regarda Damon et pointa un doigt vers lui. Elle s'approcha de ce dernier, qui ne cilla pas une seule fois et soutint son regard.

Bonnie se mit alors à courir et tenta d'atteindre la chambre de Damon avant ce dernier, mais il la rattrapa avec une facilité déconcertante. Il se plaça entre la porte de sa chambre et la jeune sorcière.

Elle lui lança un regard noir.

« - C'est Elena qui était avec toi, n'est-ce pas ?  
- Non, ce n'était pas Elena !  
- Laisse-moi rentrer alors !  
- Non. »

Bonnie fronça les sourcils et ferma les yeux. Damon la saisit à la gorge, lui faisant ouvrir de nouveau les yeux.

« - Je t'interdis d'utiliser tes pouvoirs contre moi, dit-il en relâchant la pression.  
- Dans ce cas, prouve-moi que ce n'était pas Elena.  
- Je me fiche que tu me crois ou pas… », commença Damon.

La porte de la chambre s'ouvrit alors à la volée, dévoilant Elena. Bonnie resta les bras ballants, surprise d'avoir eu raison.


	21. Chaptitre 21

**Bon, peut-être me suis-je un peu trop emballée la dernière fois, et je m'en excuse. Toujours est-il que j'ai eu quelques reviews qui m'ont fait grand plaisir ! Merci énormément donc à Gnoufpy, Melhann, Elis'beth B, Vicky-1864 et DHE212 ! Si je pose la suite c'est en grande partie grâce (et pour) vous ! J'espère avoir de nouveaux d'autres retours !**

**Bonne lecture**

**Disclamer : rien ne m'appartient**

* * *

Bonnie, les yeux écarquillés, fixait Elena puis son regard vrilla sur Damon et revint à Elena.

« - Bien, je vais vous laisser entre filles…, déclara Damon.  
- ça vaut mieux oui », répondit Bonnie d'une voix froide.

Damon lança un regard vers Elena qui lui fit comprendre que tout irait bien. Le vampire quitta le manoir et prit la direction du tombeau.

Bonnie regarda Elena, les bras croisés, en attendant une explication.

« - Elle ne t'a rien fait ?, demanda Elena la gorge nouée.  
- Non. Je vais bien, dit froidement la sorcière. Tu n'as pas l'intention de me dire ce qu'il s'est passé avec Damon ? »

Elena se dirigea vers le lit et s'assit dessus. Elle regarda ses mains l'espace de quelques secondes et releva les yeux vers son amie.

« - Je crois que tu le sais, lâcha-t-elle doucement.  
- Ne me dis pas que tu as passé la nuit avec lui, avec ce…  
- Ce quoi ?, demanda Elena avec vigueur. Tu ne le connais pas Bonnie. Il ne te montre que ce qu'il veut que tu voies.  
- Parce que toi tu le connais ?  
- Oui. Oui, je le connais et il n'est pas qui tu crois.  
- Il a tenté de me tuer Elena !, s'écria Bonnie.  
- Je sais !, dit Elena en se relevant.  
- Et permets-moi de te rappeler que c'est ton petit-ami Elena, ton PETIT-AMI qui m'a sauvé. Et aux dernières nouvelles, il s'agissait de Stefan, pas de Damon !  
- Je sais tout ça Bonnie, d'accord, je le sais ! Mais tu ne connais pas toute l'histoire, alors je t'interdis de me juger !  
- Toute l'histoire ? »

Elena passa une main sur son visage afin de se redonner un peu de contenance et se tourna vers son amie, déterminée à lui révéler ce qu'elle ne savait pas encore.

* * *

Damon descendit à toute vitesse dans le tombeau. Il y découvrit Stefan en pleine conversation avec Julia. Ils s'arrêtèrent de parler lorsqu'ils le virent. Une grimace se forma sur le visage de Damon lorsqu'il regarda la jeune femme, il s'approcha d'elle, menaçant. Toutefois, Stefan s'interposa entre eux et posa une main sur l'épaule de son frère et lui fit signe de la laisser.

Damon se dégagea de l'emprise de Stefan et se dirigea néanmoins vers Julia.

« - Tu ne t'en sortiras pas aussi facilement.  
- Je sais, dit-elle d'une voix sourde.  
- Elle n'a pas eu d'autres choix, lâcha Stefan.  
- On a toujours le choix, répondit Damon.  
- Dans son cas, pas vraiment… »

Damon croisa les bras et observa les deux vampires.

« - Katherine a capturé sa sœur.  
- Et alors ? Ce n'est pas une raison.  
- Alors…, commença Stefan.  
-… Alors oui Damon, je suis franchement navrée de ne pas être aussi forte et puissante que toi, mais si pour toi affronter Katherine te paraît d'une facilité déconcertante, ce n'est pas le cas pour moi, s'exclama Julia. »

Damon ouvrit la bouche afin de donner une de ses remarques cinglantes, mais il n'en eut pas le temps.

« Je tiens à te rappeler que je suis beaucoup, beaucoup plus jeune que toi, et donc que je n'ai pas vraiment l'avantage sur Katherine. »

L'aîné des Salvatore roula des yeux et transperça la jeune femme du regard.

« - Où est Katherine ?  
- Je ne sais pas.  
- Pourquoi avait-elle enlevé Stefan ? Et Bonnie ?  
- Damon, arrête ton interrogatoire, on a discuté, elle ne sait rien. Katherine l'utilise, c'est tout, dit Stefan.  
- Si elle ne sait rien, je ne vois pas son utilité », répliqua Damon en s'approchant de Julia.

Une nouvelle fois, Stefan s'interposa entre les deux. Il toisa son frère du regard, agacé par son attitude.

« - Elle veut nous aider.  
- Nous aider ? De quelle manière.  
- En tendant un piège à Katherine. »

Damon fronça les sourcils et s'appuya nonchalamment sur une paroi de la grotte. Il regarda son frère, l'encourageant à continuer.

* * *

Bonnie tournait en rond dans la chambre de Damon. Elena qui tentait, tant bien que de mal de retenir les larmes qu'elle sentait perler à ses yeux, observait son amie faire des allées et venues.

« Stefan… Stefan a couché avec Katherine ? Mais, c'est inimaginable. INIMAGINABLE ! … Je ne peux pas y croire. Ce n'est pas possible, comment n'a-t-il pas pu faire la différence ? Damon encore, j'aurais compris, mais Stefan… On parle bien du même ? … A moins que… A moins qu'il soit encore amoureux d'elle… C'est sûrement ça… Stefan aime toujours Katherine, il l'a toujours aimé… »

Bonnie prit une longue inspiration et se tourna vers Elena, une lueur de tristesse dans ses yeux. Elle vint près d'elle et serra sa main dans la sienne, consciente que ses paroles avaient dû lui faire du mal… Mais enfin, c'était quand même impensable d'imaginer Stefan avec Katherine !

Elle secoua la tête, faisant en sorte d'oublier ses pensées et regarda Elena.

« Je suis désolée », murmura-t-elle.

Elena fit un geste de la main, signifiant que ça allait, même si au fond, ça n'allait pas vraiment.

« Alors…, débuta la sorcière, toi et Stefan… ? »

Elena haussa les épaules et se leva, se détachant de son amie. Elle se dirigea vers la fenêtre et observa le parc. Elle posa une main sur la vitre et la fraîcheur de celle-ci lui fit du bien.

« - Stefan et moi… Je ne sais pas Bonnie. Il faut que j'aie une discussion avec lui.

- Tu l'aimes non ? »

La jeune fille hocha la tête sans se retourner.

« Tu l'aimes et pourtant tu… Enfin toi et Damon… Tu n'as fait ça que pour te venger de lui non ? Choisir de coucher avec son frère pour le faire souffrir, c'est brillant. »

Elena se tourna brusquement et fusilla son amie du regard.

« - Merci Bonnie, je ne savais pas que tu pensais ça de moi…, s'exclama Elena voilant à peine la colère dans sa voix, je ne savais pas que tu me croyais capable de faire souffrir ceux que j'aime par plaisir.  
- C'est bien pourtant ce que tu as fait !, répondit la sorcière excédée.  
- Non ! Je n'ai pas passé la nuit avec Damon parce que je voulais faire du mal à Stefan ! Je l'ai fait parce que j'en avais envie, parce que je l'ai… »

Bonnie interrompit Elena en se levant, le visage rouge de colère. Elle pointa un doigt en direction de son amie.

« Non, Elena. Je t'interdis de me dire ce que tu allais dire, tu entends ? Tu n'as pas le droit. Tu ne peux pas aimer Damon. Tu ne peux pas ! »

« Pourtant c'est le cas », lâcha une voix suave provenant de derrière.

Les deux jeunes filles se retournèrent et écarquillèrent les yeux face à celle qui leur faisait face. Bonnie recula de quelques pas pour se mettre à côté d'Elena, cette dernière se rapprocha d'elle.

« Je vois que tu es parvenue à t'échapper…, grogna Katherine en regardant Bonnie, cette Julia est vraiment une incapable… Enfin… Le principal est que tu sois là, dit-elle en lançant un regard à Elena, nous allons enfin pouvoir avoir une petite explication ».

Elena déglutit avec difficulté et sentit la main de Bonnie serrer la sienne, ce qui lui redonna du courage. Elle se détendit et planta ses yeux noisette dans ceux de son double.

« J'attends ça avec impatience », lâcha-t-elle d'une voix sûre.

* * *

« - Désolé, mais je ne lui fais pas confiance, dit Damon.  
- Mais tu me fais confiance à moi, n'est-ce pas ?, demanda Stefan.  
- Disons que je n'ai pas vraiment le choix…  
- Damon !  
- Oui, oui, je te fais confiance.  
- Alors si je te dis qu'elle va nous aider, elle va le faire.

- Très bien, appelle cette chère Katherine, savoir où elle se trouve. »

Damon donna son téléphone à Julia et celle-ci composa le numéro du vampire. La sonnerie retentit plusieurs fois, mais personne ne répondit. Elle regarda les deux frères d'un air navré. Damon soupira et lui dit de réessayer. Ce qu'elle fit, sans succès.

« - Julia, demanda Stefan, sais-tu où Katherine a mis ma bague ? Sans elle, je suis condamné à rester ici jusqu'à ce qu'il fasse nuit.  
- Non, je n'en ai pas la moindre idée. »

Damon avança vers Julia et la dévisagea du regard. Il porta son attention sur un bracelet et lui prit le poignet.

« - C'est ce qui te protège du soleil ?  
- Non, fit-elle en essayant de se retirer de l'emprise de Damon.  
- Ohhh, je crois que si au contraire… Tu vas le prêter à Stefan le temps qu'on aille s'occuper de Katherine.  
- Mais, et le plan ?  
- Le plan ?, répondit Damon en détachant le bracelet, le plan c'est que tu quittes cette ville Julia et que tu n'y remettes plus les pieds. »

Il lui lança un regard noir et lança le bracelet à son frère.

« On y va », dit-il en récupérant son téléphone, puis il quitta le tombeau.

Stefan regarda Julia l'air désolé.

« - Reste ici, je te ramènerais ton bracelet à la tombée de la nuit…  
- Merci…, répondit Julia en se laissant glisser le long de la paroi. »

Stefan mit le bracelet dans sa poche et sortit rejoindre son frère.


	22. Chapitre 22

**Voici un nouveau chapitre, posté plus rapidement cette fois, en partie pour remercier celles qui ont pris le temps de me laisser un commentaire ! :) Grand merci à Melhann, Vicky-1864 (merciiiii :)) et miss loups ! **

**Bonne lecture**

**Disclamer : rien ne m'appartient**

* * *

22.

Les deux jeunes femmes s'observaient en silence. Katherine passa une main dans ses cheveux et regarda Elena de haut.

« - Tu as réussi alors…, dit enfin le vampire.  
- Réussi quoi ?  
- À prendre les deux frères dans tes filets.

- Je…  
- Tatata, tu as réussi et avec classe. Enfin, moins de classe que moi je dois dire. Ainsi, tu préfères Damon ? Etonnant. Mais sache qu'une fois qu'il est amoureux, ce n'est plus le même homme. »

Elena fronça les sourcils. Katherine était venue ici pour lui parler de ses histoires de cœur ?

« Mais tout ceci nous importe peu. », dit Katherine.

Bonnie serra la main d'Elena avec plus de fermeté et se concentra, fermant les yeux. Elle s'était entraînée, elle allait parvenir à atteindre Katherine, elle en était sûre. Elle canalisa son énergie et s'attaqua à l'esprit du vampire.

Katherine haussa un sourcil et sourit.

« C'est mignon… Mais tes tours de passe-passe ne fonctionnent pas sur moi. »

Bonnie continua de se concentrer en murmurant des formules. Elena regarda son amie et fronça les sourcils lorsqu'elle s'aperçut qu'elle saignait du nez. Elle murmura son prénom, Bonnie ouvrit les yeux et vacilla, elle essuya le sang du revers de sa main et referma les yeux pour tenter d'atteindre de nouveau le vampire.

Katherine roula des yeux et attendit, se disant que la jeune sorcière finirait par s'affaiblir toute seule.

Alors que Bonnie continuait ses incantations, elle fut soudainement prise de spasmes. Son corps tout entier se mit à trembler, et si Elena ne l'avait pas retenue par les épaules, elle serait sans nul doute tombée au sol. Bonnie augmenta ses efforts, laissant échapper un cri de douleur. Le vampire serra les dents, voyant que les sorts de la jeune sorcière commençaient à l'atteindre.

Katherine se jeta alors brusquement sur Elena et l'emporta hors du manoir à une vitesse démente, laissant une Bonnie, seule, complétement affaiblie, qui se laissa tomber sur le lit.

* * *

Stefan pénétra dans le manoir, suivi de Damon. Il s'arrêta soudainement et se tourna vers son frère. La détresse que lut Damon dans les yeux de Stefan le heurta de plein fouet. Il savait, l'aîné des Salvatore en était certain, il savait ce qui s'était passé entre Elena et lui.

« - Je ne t'en veux pas, dit Stefan, je n'ai eu que ce que je méritais.  
- Pardon ?  
- Je n'ai pas su être là pour elle, alors que toi oui. Je n'ai pas réussi à faire la différence entre elle et Katherine, alors que je suis persuadé que tu l'aurais faite. Je ne la mérite pas. »

Damon serra les dents et approcha son visage de son frère.

« - N'endosse pas le rôle de la victime Stefan. Il te sied si bien d'habitude mais là c'est trop. Tu savais pertinemment que c'était Katherine, tu le savais, ne me mens pas.  
- Ne pas te mentir Damon ? Tu es bien placé pour me dire ça alors que tu te tapes ma copine dans mon dos !  
- Faut croire que tu n'es pas aussi bon que tu le croyais. Au lit, je veux dire. »

Stefan lança un regard noir à Damon, et ses jointures blanchirent.

« - Mais, je ne crois pas que le fait qu'Elena soit venue vers moi ait un quelconque rapport avec tes performances au lit, dit Damon. Peut-être faudrait-il remettre en question tes sentiments.  
- Mes sentiments ? Pour Elena ? Je sais ce que je ressens pour elle, tu le sais également, et ça ne t'as pas empêcher de…  
- Katherine, coupa Damon, tes sentiments pour Katherine. Tu refuses de te l'avouer à toi-même mais je sais qu'au fond de toi tu l'aimes encore… Tout… Tout comme moi. »

Stefan fit un signe de dénégation de la tête et tourna le dos à son frère, la conversation était terminée pour lui. Damon le retint par le bras et l'obligea à se tourner.

« Ne va pas me dire que tu n'as pas pris un plaisir fou avec elle. Ne va pas me dire que de te retrouver dans ses bras ne t'as pas fait revivre. »

Stefan se dégagea de l'emprise de son frère, agacé.

« C'est en tout cas ce que moi j'ai ressenti, avec Elena », lâcha Damon.

Ce fut la goutte d'eau qui fit déborder le vase. Stefan se retourna, le visage transformé et se jeta sur Damon, qui l'évita avec une facilité déconcertante. Le cadet des Salvatore tenta de nouveau d'attraper Damon, mais ce dernier était beaucoup plus rapide, et esquiva chacune de ses tentatives. Une danse folle s'engagea entre les deux frères, l'un essayant à tout prix de blesser l'autre, et l'autre lui échappant avec aisance.

Damon émit un petit rire alors que Stefan l'empoignait par le cou. Il resserra son emprise ses yeux lançant des éclairs. Damon inversa bien vite la situation et plaqua Stefan contre le mur.

« Arrêtez tous les deux ! » cria Bonnie depuis l'étage.

Le visage de Stefan redevint humain, tandis que Damon se précipitait à l'étage. Il alla dans sa chambre et revint vers Bonnie, la saisissant par les épaules.

« Où est-elle ? Où est Elena ? », demanda-t-il en secouant la sorcière sans la ménager.

Celle-ci fit la grimace et pria Damon d'arrêter, ce qu'il fit.

« - Katherine.  
- Ne me dis pas que…, commença Damon.  
- … Katherine a Elena, finit Stefan. »

Bonnie hocha la tête les yeux brillants.

« - Je suis désolée…, dit-elle d'une voix brisée, j'ai essayé de l'arrêter, mais ma magie n'a eut aucun effet sur elle, aucun.  
- Normal, tu n'es qu'une débutante, lança froidement Damon.  
- Elle a fait ce qu'elle a pu ! Ne t'en prends pas comme ça à elle !, répliqua Stefan.  
- C'est une sorcière, et elle est incapable d'utiliser ses pouvoirs ! »

À peine après avoir échappé ses mots, l'aîné des Salvatore ressentit une douleur lancinante à la tête. Il se tint le crâne des deux mains et serra les dents.

« - Ne me sous-estime pas Damon, dit Bonnie, je ne parviens pas encore à atteindre Katherine, mais toi je peux.  
- Arrête ça », répondit-il menaçant.

Bonnie s'exécuta, puis regarda les deux frères.

« - Est-ce que tu aurais une idée d'où elle aurait pu amener Elena ?, demanda Stefan.  
- Non, mais je sais comment les localiser. »

* * *

Katherine arrêta sa course lorsqu'elle sut qu'elle se trouvait à distance raisonnable du manoir. Elena, chamboulée par la vitesse dut s'appuyer contre un arbre de la forêt pour s'empêcher de vaciller.

« Ces sorcières, elles sont intenables », s'exclama Katherine en soupirant.

Elena ne répondit pas, une boule s'était formée dans sa gorge, elle ne comprenait pas les agissements de Katherine. Pourquoi l'avait-elle amenée ici, dans la forêt, et plus précisément sur les ruines de l'ancienne demeure des Salvatore ?

Katherine se recoiffa puis observa Elena. Cette dernière se décida enfin à prendre la parole.

« Qu'est-ce que tu me veux ? »

Le vampire n'ouvrit pas la bouche, se contentant de sourire malicieusement. Elle observa les décombres de l'habitation, restes de sa vie passée.

« Sais-tu où nous sommes ? », questionna le vampire.

Elena regarda de nouveau les lieux, se remémorant la première fois où Stefan l'avait amenée ici, et où il lui avait tout avouer. Enfin… Pas exactement tout.

Sentant le regard de Katherine sur elle, elle hocha la tête.

« Que de bons souvenirs… », murmura Katherine.

Elena déglutit alors que le vampire, le regard vide, semblait à des kilomètres d'ici.

« Qu'est-ce que tu me veux ? », redemanda Elena avec plus d'assurance.

Katherine planta ses yeux noisette dans ceux d'Elena et s'approcha lentement d'elle.

« Te sauver Elena... Te sauver. », lâcha finalement Katherine au bout de quelques secondes qui parurent interminables à Elena.


	23. Chapter 23

**Voici (enfin...) la suite ! **

**Désolée de la poster aussi tard, je n'ai pas trouvé le temps avant de l'écrire...  
Je vais tenter de rédiger rapidement le prochain chapitre afin que l'attente soit moins longue... !**

**Bonne lecture, les reviews (bonnes ou mauvaises) sont toujours les bienvenues ! **

* * *

« - Me sauver ? Me sauver de quoi ? La seule personne qui me veut du mal, c'est toi !, s'exclama Elena.  
- Je n'ai rien fait pour te nuire Elena.  
- Alors l'enlèvement de Stefan et de Bonnie c'était juste pour te divertir ?  
- Non, ce n'était pas pour m'amuser, bien que je reconnaisse en avoir grandement profité avec Stefan, avant l'enlèvement d'ailleurs… », dit Katherine un sourire aux lèvres.

Elena serra les poings sous la colère, et Katherine lut sur le visage de la jeune fille que ses réflexions l'atteignaient énormément.

Katherine s'approcha un peu plus d'Elena et plongea son regard dans le sien. Elena recula de quelques pas mais heurta l'arbre contre lequel elle s'était appuyée plus tôt. Voir son propre reflet dans Katherine la perturbait. Pourquoi se ressemblaient-elles autant ?

« Ne me dis pas que toi, tu n'as pas pris de plaisir avec Damon… »

Elena serra la mâchoire, incapable de prononcer un mot. Comment pouvait-elle savoir qu'elle avait passé la nuit avec Damon ? Elena tâta discrètement le tronc de l'arbre en essayant de trouver un bout qui se détacherait et qui pourrait lui servir d'arme contre le vampire.

« J'en doute fort… Si je me souviens bien il était vraiment, vraiment doué. Quoi qu'un peu trop… romantique à mon goût… »

Elena parvint à retirer délicatement un bout de l'écorce, mais trop fin, il s'effrita entre ses doigts. Elle n'en pouvait plus d'entendre Katherine relater ses exploits avec les deux frères. Alors sans plus attendre et sans vraiment réfléchir à ce qu'elle faisait, Elena se jeta sur Katherine, qui surprise, tomba au sol.

« Assez ! », cria-t-elle alors que Katherine la repoussait.

Elena se releva et lui lança un regard noir. Un rire cristallin s'échappa de la bouche de Katherine alors qu'elle se dirigeait vers Elena.

« Tu n'aimes pas que je te parle de Stefan et de Damon ? Tu n'aimes pas savoir qu'ils m'ont tous deux aimé plus que tout ? »

Elena fit un signe de dénégation de la tête, tourna le dos à Katherine et commença à marcher. Elle n'avait pas fait dix pas que Katherine fut en face d'elle.

« Où comptes-tu aller comme ça ? Chez les Salvatore ? Mais je n'en ai pas fini avec toi. »

Elena haussa les épaules, contourna Katherine et continua de marcher. Les yeux du vampire s'écarquillèrent. Elle était surprise de l'aplomb de la jeune fille.

Katherine se retrouva de nouveau devant Elena qui marqua son agacement en levant les yeux au ciel. Elle croisa les bras, attendant une explication. Elle ne craignait désormais plus Katherine. Jamais le vampire n'aurait dû lui avouer qu'elle comptait la « sauver », parce qu'Elena était maintenant certaine qu'elle ne lui ferait pas de mal.

* * *

Jérémy tendit sa main à Bonnie qui la saisit avec délicatesse, et mêla ses doigts aux siens. Jérémy déglutit, ne s'étant pas préparé à cette proximité.

« - Tu es sûre de pouvoir le faire ?, demanda le jeune homme.  
- Douterais-tu de mes capacités ?  
- Non non, je… c'est que comme je ne suis pas le vrai frère d'Elena, peut-être que…  
- Vous êtes de la même famille Jérémy, c'est tout ce qui compte. »

Jérémy acquiesça tandis que Bonnie fermait les yeux. Il observa la sorcière se concentrer et murmurer des paroles incompréhensibles. Il jeta ensuite un rapide coup d'œil aux deux frères qui n'avaient pas décroché un mot depuis son arrivée.

Stefan, la mâchoire serrée, observait son frère appuyé nonchalamment contre le mur en train de regarder par la fenêtre. Le soleil avait disparu de l'horizon, et la nuit était prête à tomber sur Mystic Falls.

Sentant le regard de Stefan sur lui, Damon se retourna et haussa les sourcils l'air interrogateur. Celui-ci lui fit signe de le suivre. Le cadet des Salvatore sortit de la chambre et se dirigea dans le hall, suivi par Damon.

« - J'ai compris.  
- Tu as compris quoi ?, demanda Stefan.  
- Que tu m'en voulais, blablabla… Mais je ne vais pas m'excuser, et tu le sais.  
- Humhum, je sais, acquiesça son frère. Je voulais juste que tu saches que je vais me battre.  
- Te battre ?  
- Pour Elena. Je l'aime et je suis persuadé qu'elle aussi. Je ne vais pas la perdre aussi facilement. »

Damon acquiesça et esquissa un sourire.

« Bonne chance alors… », murmura-t-il d'une voix sombre.

Les yeux de Stefan lancèrent des éclairs en direction de son frère. Il lui proposait un affrontement, et bien, il serait prêt. Prêt à tout pour reconquérir Elena.

Jérémy sortit de la chambre et regarda les Salvatore.

« - Vous êtes sourds ou quoi ?  
- Tu sais à qui tu t'adresses Jérémy ? Bien sûr que non, on n'est pas sourds, répondit Damon exaspéré.  
- Qu'est-ce que vous faites toujours là dans ce cas ? »

Stefan fronça les sourcils.

« - Elena ! Bonnie l'a localisée, elle est dans la forêt !  
- La forêt ?  
- Oui, plus exactement à votre ancienne maison.  
- Notre ancienne maison ? demanda Stefan.  
- Les ruines, dit Bonnie.  
- Les ruines ? Mais pourquoi est-ce qu'elle aurait emmenée Elena là-bas ?, questionna Stefan.  
- Je sais pas, mais on a pas le temps de se poser de questions », lâcha Damon en descendant les escaliers.

* * *

Elena ouvrit les yeux, la pénombre avait commencé à envahir la forêt. Elle porta une main à sa tête, celle-ci lui faisait un mal de chien. Elle s'assit et regarda autour d'elle. Personne. Elle se releva doucement, essayant de faire le moins de bruit possible.

Katherine, appuyée contre un tronc d'arbre la regarda se redresser.

« Je m'excuserais bien de t'avoir assommée, mais reconnais que tu l'as bien cherché.»

Elena roula des yeux et croisa les bras.

« - Je ne t'ai rien demandé Katherine, je n'ai pas besoin de ta prétendue aide.  
- Crois-moi, tu vas en avoir besoin.  
- Ah oui, et contre quoi ?  
- Contre qui plutôt. »

Elena interrogea le vampire du regard. Elle en avait marre de son jeu du chat et de la souris.

« - Contre qui alors ? Qui me veut du mal ?  
- Les originaux.  
- Les originaux ? », répéta Elena en fronçant les sourcils.

Katherine acquiesça et soupira.

« - Stefan et Damon ne t'en ont pas parlé à ce que je vois.  
- Non.  
- Ce sont les tout premiers vampires. Les premiers de la race.  
- Qu'est-ce que j'ai avoir avec eux ?  
- Tout. »

Elena, les bras ballants, regarda Katherine, plus perdue que jamais.

« - Tu ne t'es jamais demandée pourquoi tu me ressemblais tant ?  
- Si, bien sûr que si.  
- Et ? Qu'en as-tu déduit ?  
- Je ne sais pas… Les vampires ne peuvent pas procréer alors…  
- … Alors tu te demandes si je n'ai pas eu d'enfant avant ma transformation ?  
- Oui. »

Katherine prit une grande inspiration et s'étira.

« Vous avez mis plus de temps que je ne l'aurais cru », lâcha-t-elle alors que Stefan et Damon arrivaient près d'elle à vive allure.

Stefan se précipita vers Elena et s'assura qu'elle allait bien tandis que Damon s'était approché de Katherine, menaçant, un pieu à la main. La jeune femme planta son regard noir dans les yeux bleus du vampire en souriant.

« Tu comptes vraiment me tuer Damon ? Après tant d'années à essayer de me retrouver ? »

La mâchoire crispée, ce dernier ne répondit pas, se contentant de la saisir à la gorge. Katherine se laissa faire sans réagir.

« Lâche-la Damon », dit Elena.

Il se retourna en maintenant la pression sur le cou de Katherine.

« - Elle ne nous veut pas de mal.

- C'est ce qu'elle t'a dit ?  
- Oui.  
- Et tu la crois ?  
- Oui. »

Une expression d'incompréhension se lut sur le visage de l'aîné des Salvatore.

« Tu es bien plus naïve que je le pensais alors. »

Stefan s'approcha de son frère et posa une main sur son bras.

« - Toi aussi tu la crois ?, demanda Damon interloqué.  
- Je fais confiance à Elena. »

Damon fit un signe de dénégation alors qu'il relâchait Katherine, et se dit qu'il était entouré d'imbéciles. Comment pouvaient-ils tous croire ce qu'elle disait ? C'était incompréhensible, incompréhensible. Elle n'avait fait que mentir, elle ne faisait que ça.

Il commença à s'éloigner d'eux en marmonnant des paroles inaudibles.

« Klaus est à sa recherche », lâcha finalement Katherine.

Damon se retourna et la questionna du regard.

« - Klaus ?  
- Le premier des originaux, celui à qui j'essaie d'échapper depuis de nombreuses années.  
- Pourquoi recherche-t-il Elena ?, interrogea Stefan.  
- Parce qu'elle est ma descendante.  
- Et alors ?, dit Damon agacé.  
- Elle est mon double, la clé pour briser la malédiction.  
- La malédiction ? Quelle malédiction ?, demanda Stefan.  
- La malédiction de la pierre de lune, celle des vampires… et des loups. », dit doucement Katherine.


	24. Chapitre 24

Avec énormément de retard, voici _enfin_ la suite de cette fiction.

Je n'ai eu aucun temps pour écrire pendant ces vacances et j'en suis réellement désolée.

J'espère néanmoins que ça vous plaira toujours !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

24.

Stefan haussa les sourcils et posa une main sur l'épaule d'Elena. Damon lança un regard interrogateur vers son frère, puis posa ses yeux sur Elena. Celle-ci avait l'air également perplexe.

« - Quelle est cette malédiction ?, demanda enfin Elena.  
- Et surtout, qu'est-ce que tu as à y gagner ?, interrogea Damon.

- Je n'ai rien à gagner Damon. Rien. »

Damon leva les yeux au ciel, absolument pas convaincu par les paroles du vampire.

Katherine mit sa main dans sa poche et en sortit la bague de Stefan, qu'elle lui lança et qu'il rattrapa au vol avec agilité. Stefan fronça les sourcils, ne comprenant pas ce revirement de situation. Elle lui rendait sa bague, comme ça, sans rien demander en retour ?

« Tu comptes nous en dire plus sur cette malédiction ou pas ? », demanda Stefan.

Katherine hocha la tête et commença son récit. Depuis la mise en scène de sa mort jusqu'à son retour ici.

Comment elle avait appris que l'amour de Damon l'avait de nouveau mise en danger, puisqu'en ouvrant la tombe il avait révélé au grand jour qu'elle n'était pas morte, mais bien vivante.

Comment elle s'était retrouvée ici et avait retrouvé Elena, sa descendante. Descendante qui suivait le même chemin qu'elle avec les deux frères.

Comment elle s'était rendue compte qu'Elena était en danger. Sa descendante. Son double. Une humaine.

Il fallait, en effet, pour rompre la malédiction pesant sur les vampires et les loups, malédiction rendant les vampires faibles à la lumière du soleil et obligeant les loups à ne se transformer la nuit, le sacrifice d'une humaine. Le sacrifice d'une Petrova.

Sacrifice auquel elle avait échappé en abandonnant sa vie d'humaine, en se transformant, en refusant de mourir.

« - Tu essayes de me faire croire que tu n'es revenue ici que pour nous prévenir qu'Elena courait un possible danger ?, demanda Damon incrédule.  
- Crois ce que tu veux Damon. Le fait est que Klaus sait qu'elle est vivante.  
- Comment le sait-il ?, demanda Stefan.  
- Isobel.  
- Pourquoi la mère d'Elena irait-elle dire à Klaus qu'elle est en vie ?  
- Elle n'a pas eu le choix.  
- Comment ça ?, questionna Elena.  
- Elle est sous l'emprise de Klaus. »

Damon croisa les bras, fusillant Katherine du regard.

« - La capture de Stefan, et de Bonnie ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle vient faire là-dedans ?  
- Ça… Et bien je voulais convaincre Bonnie d'aider Elena... Quant à Stefan… Je souhaitais lui parler. »

Katherine sourit en regardant Stefan.

« - Il y avait d'autres moyens. Les enlever n'était pas une obligation, dit Damon.  
- Tu m'aurais écouté peut-être ?  
- Lui non, mais moi oui », lâcha Elena.

Katherine fut surprise de la réponse d'Elena, elle n'aurait pas pensé un seul instant que celle-ci aurait bien voulu écouter ce qu'elle avait à dire.

* * *

Elena se coucha sur son lit et regarda le plafond. Elle ferma les yeux et ne perçut aucun bruit dans la maison. Jérémy et Jenna étant endormis, rien ne pouvait la distraire de la torpeur dans laquelle elle se trouvait désormais. Elle avait expressément demandé à Stefan et Damon de la laisser seule ce soir, il fallait qu'elle soit seule. Elle avait grandement besoin de se retrouver, de faire le point. Tant sur ce qu'elle venait d'apprendre de la bouche de Katherine que sur ses sentiments envers les deux frères.

Il était clair à présent comme de l'eau de roche qu'elle aimait Damon. Mais… Elle aimait aussi Stefan. Plus que Damon ? Moins que Damon ? D'une façon différente, tout simplement. Elle savait néanmoins qu'elle serait confrontée à un choix, elle ne pouvait pas avoir les deux, ce n'était pas juste, ni envers eux, ni envers elle-même. Pourrait-elle cependant un jour réellement les départager ?

La confrontation avec Katherine lui avait montrée que, peu importe la situation, Stefan se rangerait à ses côtés, même si elle avait tort. Il lui était dévoué, comme un amoureux transit peut l'être. Damon, quant à lui… Il l'écoutait, il n'y avait aucun doute là-dessus, mais il était plus distant, plus indépendant. Enfin, c'est ce qu'il voulait montrer, Elena savait pertinemment qu'intérieurement il ne l'était pas. Et c'était là sa force… ou sa faiblesse.

La révélation de Katherine par rapport à la malédiction et à son sacrifice lui avait retournée les entrailles. Le premier vampire, le tout premier vampire, la recherchait et il ne voulait qu'une chose, la tuer. S'il la trouvait, et elle était persuadée que ça ne saurait tarder, s'en était fini d'elle. Elle n'avait aucune chance. Aucune chance de survivre, mais peut-être pouvait-elle négocier sa façon de partir…

Elle rouvrit les yeux et fut à peine surprise de découvrir l'aîné des Salvatore devant sa fenêtre, observant la nuit dans laquelle était désormais plongée la ville.

« - Damon…  
- Tu veux être seule, je sais, répondit-il en se retournant, je voulais juste m'assurer que tu allais bien. »

La jeune fille s'assit sur son lit et hocha la tête en signe d'approbation. Elle était si peu convaincante qu'un sourire se dessina malgré lui sur le visage de Damon. Il s'accouda contre le mur et la regarda.

« - On te protégera Elena, il ne faut pas que tu sois effrayée par ce Klaus.  
- Je le suis Damon, et je pense que tu devrais l'être également. »

Damon s'approcha d'Elena, s'assit à côté d'elle et la saisit par le menton.

« - Je ne le laisserai pas te faire du mal. Il ne te touchera pas, je peux te l'assurer.  
- Je sais, je sais que tu feras tout ce qui est en ton pouvoir pour me protéger… Tout ce qui est en VOTRE pouvoir, et je ne veux pas justement.  
- Tu n'as pas le choix.  
- J'en suis bien consciente, mais si je te demande de ne pas t'interposer, m'écouteras-tu ? »

Un rictus apparut sur le visage de Damon.

« - Tu plaisantes j'espère.  
- Non.  
- Tu es en train de me demander de ne pas te protéger si jamais Klaus venait à te trouver ? C'est ça que tu es en train de me dire ?  
- Oui. Je veux que Stefan et toi restiez en dehors de tout ça. »

Le vampire se leva et regarda Elena, ébahi et choqué par ce que la jeune fille lui disait.

« Tu as perdu la tête si tu crois un seul instant que je vais te laisser à sa merci. C'est hors de question Elena, hors de question. »

Elena soupira, elle savait pertinemment que Damon n'allait pas être d'accord, mais il n'avait pas le droit de se sacrifier pour elle. Elle ne l'acceptait pas. Elle se leva et prit les mains de Damon dans les siennes.

« - Je préfère vous savoir tous les deux en vie, sans moi, plutôt que morts par ma faute. Je ne veux pas que vous portiez un tel fardeau, vous avez assez souffert comme ça. Si Klaus se présente, et c'est un grand si, je l'affronterais moi-même.  
- Tu n'auras pas la moindre chance.  
- Je sais. Mais le jeu en vaut la chandelle : ma vie contre les vôtres. Je ne me fais pas d'illusion Damon, je suis consciente que si Klaus vient ici, il va s'en prendre à ma famille, Jenna et Jérémy, et Ric aussi, et à mes amis, Caroline, Bonnie, Tyler et Matt. Mais vous, surtout vous et ça, je ne peux le permettre. Si le sacrifice de ma vie peut sauver toutes celles-là, alors je suis prête. Prête à mourir pour que vous viviez ».

Damon lâcha les mains d'Elena et la regarda avec mépris.

« Tu n'as pas à décider de qui vit ou meurt Elena, ce choix ne t'est pas réservé. Je te protégerai, jusqu'à mon dernier souffle et je sais que mon frère le fera aussi. Tu n'as pas le droit de nous demander de te laisser et de te regarder mourir. Tu n'as pas le droit de nous, de ME demander ça ! », s'écria Damon.

Elena caressa la joue de Damon alors qu'il secouait la tête, plus énervé que jamais.

« Je trouverais une solution, je peux te l'assurer. », dit-il.

Elena se blottit contre lui, mais il la repoussa avec douceur. Elle avait brisé quelque chose en lui, elle le lut dans son regard lorsque leurs yeux se rencontrèrent. Elle l'avait blessé en lui avouant qu'elle n'allait pas se battre. Il déposa un baiser sur son front, elle ferma les yeux et sentit un souffle sur son visage. Lorsqu'elle les rouvrit, il avait disparu.

Elle se laissa tomber sur son lit, désemparée. Elle ne laisserait personne mourir pour elle, personne.

* * *

Stefan entendit son frère rentrer et monter directement dans sa chambre. Il savait très bien d'où il revenait, et cette idée le révulsait. Il n'avait pas encore eu la possibilité de discuter avec Elena de leur… situation. Étaient-ils toujours ensemble ? Il n'en était pas certain. Il était néanmoins sûr d'une chose, il l'aimait tout comme Damon l'aimait, et à deux, ils parviendraient à la sauver.

La voix de Katherine le fit sortir de ses pensées.

« - Je vous aiderai.  
- Pourquoi ? Tu ferais mieux de fuir, c'est ce que tu fais le mieux. »

Katherine encaissa la réponse froide de Stefan en gardant toute sa contenance.

« - Je suis toujours là non ? Ce n'est pas suffisant ?  
- Loin de là. Comme l'a dit Damon, tu as quelque chose à y gagner. Tu ne fais rien gratuitement Katherine. »

La jeune femme vint s'asseoir sur l'accoudoir du fauteuil dans lequel était installé Stefan et le regarda, mélancolique.

« - Tu te trompes.

- Vraiment ?, demanda le cadet des Salvatore en se levant.

- Vraiment, répondit-elle en se levant à son tour, j'ai simulé ma mort, certes, pour me protéger, mais pour vous protéger vous aussi.  
- Ta soi-disant mort ne nous a protégé de rien, tu nous as détruit Katherine. Damon encore plus que moi. »

Katherine secoua la tête, d'un air désapprobateur.

« - Je ne vous ai pas détruit comme tu le prétends, je vous ai rendu plus forts. Crois-tu que je t'ai laissé seul toutes ses années ? Je veillais sur toi Stefan, et si je ne le faisais pas moi-même, j'envoyais quelqu'un vérifier que tu allais bien. Tu étais peut-être anéanti à l'intérieur, mais tu es parvenu à survivre. Si tu étais si dévasté par ma perte, pourquoi as-tu accepter de devenir vampire ? Tu n'avais qu'à te laisser mourir lors de ta transition et me rejoindre. Mais tu as choisi la vie Stefan, une vie que je t'offrais…  
- Tu aurais mieux fait de te la garder. J'ai fait souffrir des centaines de personnes, je les ai tuées et j'y ai pris un plaisir fou. Si tu avais tenu à moi, à Damon également, tu ne nous aurais pas infligé ça.  
- Vous aviez le choix, alors ne me tiens pas responsable de ce que tu as été ou es aujourd'hui. Je ne t'ai pas obligé à tuer ton père et à achever ta transformation !»

Stefan lança un regard noir à la jeune femme, murmura froidement un « bonne nuit » et monta les marches. Elle resta en bas et s'assit dans le fauteuil qu'il avait quitté.

« Je t'ai aimé Stefan, plus que tu ne pourras jamais l'imaginer », dit-elle dans un souffle.


	25. Chapitre 25

**Un nouveau chapitre, avec un certain retard, j'en suis désolée (bien que j'ai encore peu de retours...)**  
**J'ai (enfin) trouvé comment se finissait la fiction, et nous ne sommes pas loin du dénouement. **  
**Merci à Mlle Varpin qui a eu la gentillesse de prendre le temps de me laisser un message, énorme merci à toi. **  
**Bonne lecture. **  
**Disclamer : rien ne m'appartient, sauf les mots. **

Edit : Désolée, j'ai eu un bug de safari, revoici le chapitre...

* * *

25.

Elles étaient assises face à face depuis plusieurs minutes désormais, et aucune ne se hasardait à prendre la parole.

« - Je suis désolée. - Vraiment ?, questionna Elena.  
- Oui, je n'aurais pas dû dire… ce que j'ai dit.  
- Tu le pensais.  
- Oui…, répondit Bonnie. Enfin Elena, c'est Damon.  
- Et ? - Et, il n'est pas quelqu'un de bien… Je veux dire, il a tué des gens, il en tue d'ailleurs encore.  
- Je sais Bonnie. C'est un vampire, c'est dans sa nature. Stefan aussi a tué des personnes et tu ne le lui reproches pas. »

Bonnie soupira. Elle ne parviendrait pas à faire comprendre à sa meilleure amie que Damon était foncièrement mauvais. Il avait voulu la tuer quand même, ce n'était pas négligeable. Elena n'avait pas pu oublier cet incident.

« Je sais qu'il a fait d'horribles choses par le passé, mais il est différent maintenant.  
- Tu en es sûre ?  
- Oui… Enfin, je crois…  
- Tu crois ?, s'énerva Bonnie.  
- Il ne te montre que ce qu'il veut que tu voies. Tu ne le connais pas Bonnie, je t'assure qu'il est attentif, respectueux et attentionné. Il ne t'a simplement pas dévoilé cette part de lui. Il ne veut pas se montrer tel qu'il est vraiment. »

Bonnie fronça les sourcils. Était-ce vraiment du même Damon qu'elles parlaient ? Les mots employés par son amie pour décrire le vampire étaient loin d'être ceux qu'elle aurait choisis. La sorcière se dit qu'elle avait peut-être mal jugé l'aîné des Salvatore et qu'il avait sans doute le droit à une seconde chance. Elena n'était pas quelqu'un de naïf – bien que parfois ses attitudes le laissaient penser -, si elle jugeait que Damon était quelqu'un de bien, Bonnie devait lui faire confiance. C'est ce que font les amis après tout non, croire en ce que les personnes à qui elles tiennent, disent, dans la mesure du raisonnable, évidemment.

« - Ne me juge pas Bonnie…  
- Non Elena, j'essaie de te comprendre c'est tout. Il est possible, en effet, que Damon, intérieurement ne soit pas aussi maléfique qu'on pourrait le penser. » Elena sourit, ravie de voir que la Bonnie entêtée et têtue qu'elle connaissait était prête à adhérer à ses propos, à la croire. « Comment réagit Stefan à ce rapprochement entre vous deux ? »

Elena haussa les épaules et esquiva le regard de Bonnie. Elle ressentait des picotements dans son ventre, elle éprouvait de la culpabilité. Elle n'osait pas aller au manoir et avoir une discussion directe avec Stefan. Elle avait honte, quelque part, de ce qu'elle avait fait, car officiellement ils étaient toujours ensemble. Et elle l'avait trompée. Certes, lui aussi. Inconsciemment ? Elle en doutait toujours. Pour elle, Stefan – tout comme Damon d'ailleurs – éprouvait encore des sentiments pour Katherine, et son retour, permanent, apparemment, dans la ville, changeait la donne.

« Tu ne lui as toujours pas parlé ? », demanda Bonnie, sortant Elena de ses pensées.

La jeune fille fit un signe négatif de la tête.

« Je le ferai bien assez rapidement », lâcha-t-elle alors qu'on sonnait à la porte.

Elle se leva et Bonnie la suivie du regard.

Elena ouvrit la porte et se trouva face à Stefan qui plongea son regard dans le sien. Elle se sentit chavirer. Elle n'avait jamais vu autant de peine et de tristesse dans les yeux de quelqu'un. Il sourit timidement et elle lui rendit son sourire.

« Bon, on va pas y passer la nuit », dit Damon d'une voix froide en passant devant son frère et en entrant dans la maison.

« - Je t'en prie Damon, rentre, déclama sarcastiquement Elena.  
- Merci, dit-il depuis la cuisine.  
- Je peux ? », demanda Stefan.

Elle hocha la tête et l'invita à entrer. Ils se dirigèrent tous les deux vers la cuisine et prirent place à la table où étaient installés Bonnie et Damon. Stefan salua la jeune sorcière d'un signe de tête et s'assit à côté de son frère, Elena lui faisant face puisque Damon avait pris la place occupée auparavant par la jeune fille.

« - Elena…, commença Stefan.  
- On ne va pas y aller par quatre chemins, continua Damon, il n'est pas question, tu m'entends, pas question, insista-t-il, que tu te sacrifies pour nous.  
- Quoi ?, s'exclama Bonnie.  
- Ah, je vois que tu n'as pas mise la sorcière au courant de la situation… », dit Damon en levant les yeux au ciel.

Le regard de Bonnie alla de Damon à Stefan pour s'arrêter sur Elena. Elle la foudroya du regard. Elle était toujours la dernière au courant de tout.

« - J'allais t'en parler, articula doucement Elena.  
- Il serait temps oui, dit Damon. Pour faire simple, puisque nous n'avons pas plus d'amples informations, Klaus, LE vampire, le premier vampire recherche Elena parce qu'elle est le double de Katherine.  
- Pourquoi la cherche-t-il ?  
- Parce qu'elle est la clé pour briser la malédiction, répondit calmement Stefan. La malédiction qui oblige les vampires à se cacher du soleil et les loups à se transformer la nuit.  
- Les loups ?, demanda Bonnie interloquée.  
- Oui, répondit Damon en roulant des yeux, les vampires et les sorcières ne sont pas les seuls êtres surnaturels dans ce monde ma chère. Il existe des loups, bien que je n'en aie jamais rencontré, si je me souviens bien.  
- Mais… Comment savez-vous tout ça ? C'est Katherine qui vous a appris ça ? »

Ils hochèrent tous les trois la tête.

« Et vous la croyez ? »

Ils hochèrent de nouveau tous les trois la tête.  
« - Klaus arrive à Mystic Falls Bonnie, et c'est moi qu'il veut. Et pour m'avoir, il supprimera tout le monde sur son passage. Je dois accepter d'aller avec lui, il vous épargnera comme ça.  
- Tu n'en sais rien, il peut très bien tous nous éliminer. Elena, tu ne vas pas mourir pour nous, lâcha Bonnie. - Pour une fois qu'on est d'accord, dit Damon un sourire aux lèvres.  
- Il faut que je cherche dans mes livres, et vous aussi de votre côté, plus d'informations sur ce Klaus et aussi sur cette malédiction. Quelles seront les conséquences si elle est brisée ?  
- Les vampires et les loups seront libres de vivre à n'importe quelle heure du jour et de la nuit, dit Stefan. - Et ça, déclama Bonnie en se levant, ce n'est pas acceptable. Je vais voir ce que je peux trouver dans mes grimoires, je vous tiens au courant.  
- Merci Bonnie, fit Elena, sincèrement. »

La sorcière sourit à son amie et quitta rapidement la maison. Il fallait qu'elle cherche et qu'elle trouve le moyen de sauver Elena, et surtout qu'elle empêche ce Klaus de faire ce qu'il voulait, les vampires ne pouvaient pas voir les lueurs du soleil, c'était impensable. Elle monta dans sa voiture et démarra en trombe, se rappelant d'un détail qu'elle avait lu dans un grimoire, où il était question d'une sorcière très puissante, une sorcière originelle.

Damon et Stefan s'étaient également levés, prêts à partir. Damon sourit froidement à Elena, apparemment il lui en voulait toujours d'avoir voulu abandonner si facilement et il sortit de la maison. Elena pouvait comprendre sa réaction, elle aurait eu la même si les rôles avaient été inversés.

Stefan fit un pas vers Elena.

« - Je suis du même avis que Damon tu sais. Il n'était pas envisageable une seconde que tu meurs pour nous sauver.  
- Je sais, mais si on ne trouve pas de solution, il faudra bien s'y résoudre. »

Il s'approcha davantage d'elle et posa ses mains sur ses épaules.

« - Non.  
- On verra Stefan, on n'en est pas encore là… »

Il approuva de la tête et laissa retomber les bras le long de son corps.

« - Je t'appelle si on trouve quelque chose, dit-il en passant le seuil de la porte.  
- Oui… Et Stefan… Il faudra qu'on parle », répliqua-t-elle hésitante.

Il acquiesça et entra dans la voiture côté passager. Elena regarda le véhicule s'éloigner et rentra dans la maison. Elle se laissa glisser le long de la porte et soupira. Elle se demanda vraiment comment ils allaient faire pour s'en sortir, et surtout s'ils allaient s'en sortir.

* * *

Caroline râla en entendant la sonnerie de la porte d'entrée.

« Mamannnnn ! », cria-t-elle.

Pas de réponse, elle devait être sous la douche ou n'avait-elle pas dit qu'elle devait aller faire quelques courses ? Caroline haussa les épaules, elle ne se souvenait plus, elle regardait la télévision à ce moment là et ce qui passait à l'écran était plus passionnant que ce que sa mère lui disait. En y repensant, oui, elle avait dit qu'elle allait en ville acheter des ingrédients pour le repas de ce soir.

« Rahh, elle n'est jamais là quand il faut », maugréa la jeune fille.

La personne qui sonnait se faisait insistante et c'est avec regret que Caroline se leva du canapé pour aller ouvrir.

Elena lui faisait face.

Caroline leva les yeux au ciel.

« - Tu choisis toujours les bons moments Elena… Tu sais bien qu'à cette heure-ci il y a mon émission !  
- Ah… Désolée…, susurra Elena.  
- Bon allez, on regardera ensemble, répondit Caroline en repartant dans le salon.  
- Caroline ?, appela Elena.  
- Quoi ?, dit la jeune fille, tu rentres oui ou non ? Allez viens ! »

Un sourire étrange se dessina au coin des lèvres de la jeune femme lorsqu'elle entendit l'invitation de Caroline à entrer dans la maison. Elle referma délicatement la porte derrière elle et se dirigea dans le salon.

Caroline était dans la cuisine, en train de prendre des verres et une bouteille de jus de fruit. Elle ramena le tout dans le salon, posa le plateau sur la table basse et regarda Elena qui la fixait étrangement.

« - Tu es sûre que ça va Elena ?, demanda Caroline inquiète.  
- Je ne suis pas Elena… », murmura Katherine.

Des veines violacées se dessinèrent sur le visage du vampire et Caroline se retient de pousser un cri. Elle n'en eut d'ailleurs pas le temps. Katherine se jeta à son cou et y planta ses savoura le délicieux goût du sang dans sa bouche et se sentit revigorée.

Elle se mordit le poignet et mit de force son sang sur les lèvres de Caroline qui fut obligée de boire le liquide rougeâtre. Elle tenta de se débattre, mais la poigne ferme de Katherine empêcha tout mouvement. Le vampire retira son bras et regarda Caroline.

La jeune fille était effarée, elle ne trouvait plus ses mots. Elle allait dire quelque chose, lorsque Katherine lui brisa brutalement la nuque. Le corps de Caroline s'effondra au sol.

Katherine s'essuya la bouche, satisfaite d'avoir remplie sa mission. Dans quelques heures, la jeune Caroline Forbes ferait partie des siens, et elle savait à quel point il était difficile pour un vampire nouveau-né de se contrôler.  
Elle avait hâte de voir ça.


End file.
